Hope's Sanctuary
by Jedi Keladry
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi appears on Naboo, bearing news of Anakin’s apparent death. He discovers that Padmé is pregnant, and is assigned by the Jedi Council to protect her for the time being. STORY COMPLETE!
1. Reports and Rumination

****

Title: Hope's Sanctuary   
**Author: **Jedi Keladry  
**Rating: **PG   
**Setting: **Three to six years after AotC – this is how I might bridge the gap between Episodes II and IV. There's a little Episode IV epilogue. **A few Episode III spoilers are present**, but they're the no-brainers. I've decided to fill in the timeline's gaps myself, rather than decide which of the swirling rumors are true and which ones aren't. (I guess that makes this AU, and it certainly will be AU after May of 2005.)   
**Category: **Drama, eventually Obidala Romance (but not for a looooong time...)   
**Summary: **Obi-Wan Kenobi appears on Naboo, bearing news of Anakin's apparent death. He discovers that Padmé is pregnant, and is assigned by the Jedi Council to protect her for the time being.   
**Status: **Work in progress   
**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to the Great Flannel Man and Lucasfilm, except for the healer Alanna Olau. She is loosely modeled on Tamora Pierce's shero, Alanna of Trebond. 

*  
  
**Chapter One - Reports and Rumination **  
  
The call came through the comm system in her office; she had a visitor. Senator Padmé Amidala sighed. She had been working all day in the Palace Complex on Naboo, and she was glad of a distraction. Padmé stood and arched her lower back as the afternoon sunlight glowed gold on her shoulders and hair. She straightened, savoring the warmth, lost in thought.   
  
She wished it would be Anakin. Even though it had been three years since their wedding, the need for secrecy – and therefore, discretion – remained. Padmé had only seen him once, almost three months ago, since her parents' funeral. Even though she wondered how passionate their relationship would still be if they didn't see each other so infrequently, Padmé wanted to hold her beloved husband now more than ever. She wanted to feel his arms around her, hear his voice call her his Treasure, as he always did. There was something she had to tell him…   
  
The signal beeped again. _Oops._ "Enter." A figure in a hooded robe entered, ushered in by Dormé, one of her handmaidens.   
  
Padmé's heart leaped for a moment, then she took a deep breath when she saw that the visitor was not quite tall enough to be her husband. "Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi to see you, M'Lady." The cloaked figure bowed slightly, dipping into the sunlight, then back into shadow.   
  
"Thank you, Dormé." Padmé smiled, though cautiously. She had not seen Anakin's former knight-master since the trials a year ago, when Ani had earned the rank of Jedi Knight. Only when the door slid shut on Dormé's slender silhouette did Padmé say, "Welcome, Master Kenobi. It's been far too long." Obi-Wan still said nothing. _What's wrong?_ Padmé walked around her desk, coming to stand face-to-face with her husband's knight-master.   
  
With a trembling hand, he pulled the hood from his head. Obi-Wan's red-gold hair was mussed, and there were shadows under his eyes. No, it was more than that, Padmé realized – _He looks so sad._ Padmé's brow creased in concern. "Master Kenobi, please sit down, you're not well." She took his elbow and led him to a chair, then had to push on his shoulder to get him to sit. The senator crouched in front of him, so they were eye-to-eye.   
  
For the first time, Kenobi's gaze met hers. _He's been crying?_ Her stomach, none too stable as it was, seemed to flop over. When he did speak, his voice trembled like a moth that had just emerged from its cocoon. The Jedi's eyes were a glassy grey color. "M'Lady, I'm so sorry. Anakin –"   
  
He got no further than that, because for the first time in many years, Senator Amidala was clumsy. At the mention of her husband's name her knees wobbled, then gave out. She thumped to the floor in a heap of senatorial robes. Padmé's eyes began to fill with tears as she gasped, "What –"   
  
At her distress, the Jedi got to his feet and helped her to his chair. He pulled another closer and sat, facing her. Obi-Wan's eyes were on the floor as he began to speak. "M'Lady, I came as soon as I could. He hasn't been himself lately." His eyes locked onto hers, pleading. "The council found out about your marriage, Senator."   
  
Padmé's breath came easier. Was this about Anakin's status as a Jedi? Yes, their secret marriage was in defiance of the traditions of the Jedi, but if that was it, Obi-Wan was overreacting.   
  
"You probably knew, M'Lady, that several of us were on Alderaan, working with Senator Organa. Master Windu summoned Anakin to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to face the council, but he didn't go. He knew he had been found out. M'Lady, he became enraged," Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. The muscles in his neck and jaw clenched and relaxed as he fought to keep his self-control.   
  
_Enraged?_ Padmé began to shake her head, then stopped. Anakin had often been angry, whether it was directed at his former master, the council, or the Tusken Raiders that had killed his mother. It was always something.   
  
Her guest continued, saying, "He lashed out, he was furious, I've never seen him so upset. I didn't know about the two of you, M'Lady. Master Windu didn't tell me how the council learned of your marriage, but Anakin knew he was facing expulsion from the Jedi Order. I had been sent to the Meitrus Ridge on Alderaan, to coordinate a rescue mission at one of the volcanoes. Anakin just appeared, saying I'd betrayed him, that I'd betrayed you, that I was…my Lady, he attacked me." Tears streamed into Obi-Wan's beard as his eyes begged for understanding. "I had to defend myself. He fought me, he was so angry. He would have killed me, but then he fell…through…" he wept, "in a cave where I was searching for survivors of the crash, he fell, slipped into –" The Jedi's voice broke again. "M'Lady, I'm not a healer. I couldn't reach far enough without falling in. The lava was too hot. I went to get help, but when I came back, he had disappeared." The sorrow took hold of Obi-Wan's features once more, but an identical expression on Padmé's face told him that this was no time to lose control.   
  
Obi-Wan unhooked something from his belt. "This was all that was left of him, Senator." Padmé, through her tears, reached her hand out to receive the chrome handle of her husband's lightsaber, the blue-bladed one he had put together last year.   
  
When she could speak, it was little more than a whisper. "Please go." Her beautiful face was contorted – a mask of calm, barely concealing the horror his news had wrought.   
  
"M'Lady, if there is any –" he began, but she interrupted.   
  
"Call Dormé. Tell her I will retire." The senator bowed her head until he had left. She clenched her small hand around the silver weapon as her composure broke and she began to cry.   
  
*  
  
For several days and nights, Senator Amidala remained in seclusion. She had recently announced her intention to end her term as a senator in the Galactic Republic. Courtiers and palace servants speculated that she was taking a sabbatical, but if that was the case, why not wait until her replacement was appointed and ready to take office? All the senator had told anyone, including Queen Jamilla, is that she was ill and needed to rest. But then why refuse the services of a healer?   
  
At the request of the queen, Obi-Wan had also stayed in the palace. "Whatever caused her illness arrived when you did, Master Jedi. It also seems to have affected you. Stay here and rest, and watch over her." Kenobi had bowed his obedience, though his presence was probably the last thing that Senator Amidala wanted. He really should have gone on to Coruscant to report to the Council personally, but a request from a planetary sovereign was not to be denied, even one made out of compassion rather than necessity. Obi-Wan sent a report to Master Yoda and the Council and promised to return home to the Temple soon, then retired into meditation. He was grateful for the uninterrupted time that he used to mourn for the young man who had been so dear to him.   
  
Two days after his arrival, while in a Force meditation, Obi-Wan saw something he did not understand. _He stood in front of Senator Amidala, as though guarding her. But from what? They were surrounded by darkness.   
  
Anakin's body was suddenly illuminated with red light; his eyes opened and he stood. Ghostly hands covered Obi-Wan's erstwhile student in a white cloak, but when Anakin stretched forth his hand toward Kenobi, it was as black as death. Anakin reached into his former master's chest and twisted, then tossed him aside like a doll. Obi-Wan was paralyzed by the pain; all he could do was watch.   
  
Anakin beckoned. Padmé looked terrified as she was brought to stand before her husband. He cupped her face in one hand and kissed her, though she struggled. Anakin's other hand circled her throat. His wife collapsed.   
  
Anakin let her fall, focusing on two tiny points of light that rested in his hand. Defiant but fragile, they shone through his black fingers. In agony, Obi-Wan reached for his former apprentice, wanting to rescue whatever Anakin had taken from Padmé. Kenobi's former Padawan laughed as he clenched his hand and extinguished the two tiny lights. Darkness crept back, Obi-Wan was choking. A cackling laugh echoed, like brittle branches breaking under the weight of fresh snow.   
  
Where had he heard that voice before?_   
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He paced in his suite for a full day, eyebrows knitted, thinking about the vision. He could understand this vision of Anakin wanting to destroy him, whatever his Padawan had represented. But Anakin was dead. What did the rest of the vision mean?   
  
*  
  
Two tendays after Obi-Wan's arrival, he was requested by Queen Jamilla to attend a reception in honor of a visiting ambassador. The Jedi bathed, then straightened his hair and beard. As he pulled his usual beige tunic and tabards over his broad shoulders, Kenobi reflected that he didn't want to do this. _As a servant of the Republic, I am obligated to obey_, he thought. _But I don't have to like it._ The grief and consequent exhaustion had not diminished, but he felt able now to subdue it and perform this task for a few hours.   
  
He arrived a little early. When Queen Jamilla arrived, she smiled a little at him. Obi-Wan bowed slightly as the Queen passed, courtiers and dignitaries in her wake. Senator Amidala was there.   
  
Obi-Wan was taken aback at her presence until he remembered a shouted conversation with his Padawan three years before: "What do you think Padmé would do, were she in your position?" _She would do her duty._ Obi-Wan couldn't help but remember the last two tendays; each time he had opened his mind to the Force, there she had been, her spirit screaming with grief.   
  
As the reception began, Jedi Master Kenobi exchanged pleasantries with guests, but his focus was always on Anakin's widow. He did not choose to probe her with the Force now, and he also avoided approaching her. _The last thing Senator Amidala will want is for me to hover and remind her of Anakin. Especially when she has work to do._ Obi-Wan retreated to a balcony for some fresh air. There was no moon out tonight, and even the stars seemed to draw veils over their faces.   
  
The voice was barely audible. "Master Kenobi."   
  
He turned. It was Padmé. She stood on the balcony with her husband's knight-master and looked out at the Temple District of Theed. "Senator," he murmured.   
  
The lights of the party set her hair and dress aglow, but left her face in darkness. Obi-Wan could barely make out where her eyes were, for they caught what little light reached them and reflected it back in pools of misery. "I thank you for your kindness and concern. I believe what you said. Ani was so proud of that lightsaber he built, and the fact that it's with me instead of him –" Padmé stopped, breathed deeply. "He taught me to listen to the Force. I believe you, I know you told me the truth about how he died."   
  
Obi-Wan felt her gaze burn into him as he sensed heard her unspoken thought: _You are blameless. But you are alive and my Ani is not. I hate you._ He turned his head, screwing his eyes shut.   
  
Padmé's voice reached Obi-Wan's ears, prolonging his punishment. Amazingly, she almost sounded amused as she said, "It's not just you, Obi-Wan. I hate everything." Amusement disappeared, and grief built in her voice and in the Force, waves of violent distress pounding at him without mercy. "The music, my work, the people who are having fun in there," she said savagely. Another deep breath, and the anguish vanished. "I cannot grieve openly. It is well known that Jedi are forbidden to marry, and I am still in a position to care about public opinion.   
  
"He said you were like his father. You lost him, too. I am very sorry." Without another word, she returned to the party. He finally caught a glimpse of her face; it looked tired and pinched. All Obi-Wan could do was stare. Jedi were not prone to surprise, but he had been startled by this woman twice in one hour.   
  
A moment later, Kenobi also rejoined the party. He slowly prowled the reception chamber, not wanting to stay in one place for long. When musicians seated themselves and servants began to clear a space, Obi-Wan fled to an adjacent parlor. Jedi training included the instruction of many styles of dance, but he had preferred lightsaber practice. Master Kenobi turned his back on the glitterati and opened his mind to the Force.   
  
The Jedi sensed her coming before he saw her reflection in the transparisteel window. He could tell that Padmé had her emotions under a tight rein again. "Master Kenobi, it is tradition here to dance first with a friend. Do you know the Nagara Reel?"   
  
_She calls me a friend only a few minutes after admits that she hates me. Senator Amidala certainly takes her duty seriously_, the Jedi decided. Out loud, he only said, "Yes, M'Lady."   
  
He let her lead him to the dance floor as the introductory music began. The men and women were forming two lines, facing each other. Padmé let go of his arm when he stood parallel to the other male dancers, and she took her place opposite him. As the music started in earnest, Obi-Wan stepped out in between the two rows, joining hands with the woman on Padmé's left. They circled one another, smiling politely, then backed into their places. The man to Kenobi's right then joined Padmé in the center. They clasped hands and orbited each other, then retreated to their lines. The music continued, each dancer mirroring their partner's movements, weaving in between each other in the complex pattern dance.   
  
Again, Obi-Wan opened his mind to the Force, becoming more aware of the people surrounding him, until the dance brought the couples together momentarily. Senator and Jedi swept together in a swirl of brown and red robes. Rotating around each other, she placed one hand on his shoulder, then closed her eyes. His hands went to her waist as she laid her forearm on his. She trembled. But then Padmé looked at Obi-Wan's face, as if daring him to do the same.   
  
_She is beautiful_, Obi-Wan thought to himself, his breath catching in his throat. _But I don't understand Anakin. I guess I never did. Odd_, he reflected as he tried to distract himself, _how stiff fabrics and embroidery can make someone as slender as Padmé seem, well, not so slender._ He felt his face warp just a little as mourning threatened to explode out of his heart, shattering him into a thousand pieces.   
  
The closeness only lasted a few seconds, then the dancers began to weave in between each other once more. The contact repeated several times during the dance, but neither Padmé nor Obi-Wan tried to make eye contact again. At the end, each couple drew together and joined hands. Just one thing left to do – the traditional kiss. For lovers it was usually on the lips or cheek, but for those not quite as close, a peck on the lady's fingers would do. Grey eyes watched brown as he lifted her small hand in his callused palm. Obi-Wan and Padmé read the heartache once again in each other's countenances. Her eyes shone like stars – _Stars?_ – as he gently kissed her. Her nose scrunched and she smiled a little. _My mustache must need a trim._   
  
Several young men flocked to Padmé as Obi-Wan walked away. He puzzled over that until he remembered again that the Senator's marriage had been a secret. The Jedi sensed a flash of hesitation and looked over his shoulder. Obi-Wan could tell she had something else to say, so he nodded. The Senator then accepted a dance from one of her swains, and Obi-Wan sat down to wait.   
  
Padmé was able to escape to the Jedi's side for a moment after that dance. "Would you please meet me in my office at fifteenth chime tomorrow?" she whispered.   
  
"Of course, my Lady." Obi-Wan was glad she wanted to talk. He wanted to help her with the grief he had brought to her; maybe the sharing would help him, too.   
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan's meditation the next morning began like any other. He sat cross-legged on the floor, the morning sun warming his bare back and shoulders. The Jedi Knight began breathing deeply, stretching out with his feelings, relaxing the muscles in his body as he focused on the Force. His mind led him to Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who was Obi-Wan's mentor for a dozen years. Kenobi's sorrow mounted as he remembered his own sandy-haired Padawan. Memories raced through Obi-Wan's mind, ending with the last time they met. When Anakin had tried to kill him.   
  
_He again saw Anakin, shrouded in white. Obi-Wan was startled by the familiar snap-hiss of an activating lightsaber. Anakin's handsome face, lit only by the red glare of the saber, contorted into an expression of rage and hatred as he reached for Obi-Wan again.   
  
A bent personage in a black cowl pointed at the two stars, which had also reappeared. Their light had increased tenfold. Anakin sneered and turned from Obi-Wan. He reached for the two points of light, but this time they remained bright. The more Anakin tried to extinguish them, the more they glowed. Suddenly, they flared, and nothing was left of Anakin or the cloaked figure except ashes.   
  
Stars – two of them? – Anakin – where was Padmé this time? Anakin had taken them from her – taken them from her – two of them – from Padm_   
  
Obi-Wan came out of his trance with a gasp.   
  
Tears that Obi-Wan didn't know he'd shed dripped into his beard. The Jedi bathed and dressed, knowing at least some of what the Senator would have to say to him. He also had a pretty good idea of why Padmé hadn't wanted to see him earlier in the morning.   
  
*   
  
"Master Kenobi, M'Lady." Dormé led the Jedi into Senator Amidala's office. Padmé stood to welcome him, but Obi-Wan's eyes were fixed on her hand, which was pressed on her desk to steady herself.   
  
The Jedi was staring intensely at her, almost as if his mind was elsewhere, and Padmé felt a vague buzzing in her body – _What's he doing?_ Then the dizzying feeling stopped, and the power behind his light blue gaze disappeared. "Master Kenobi, I have something to tell you," she began, taking her seat.   
  
"I have something to tell you," he sighed. "But you'd better go first." He sat stiffly in his chair.   
  
She couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm going to have a baby," she murmured to her clenched hands.   
  
"Not exactly," he replied.   
  
Padmé looked up, indignant. _What's that supposed to mean?!_ "I beg your pardon –" she sputtered, but he held up his hand, silencing her.   
  
"You are pregnant," the Jedi agreed quietly. The ghost of a smile contradicted his tired, anxious eyes. "You're not having one baby, you're having two."   
  
"Oh," she murmured, her ire dissolving. Padmé was completely poleaxed. "How do you know? No, that was stupid." She sighed. "But you're sure there's more than one?"   
  
The Jedi nodded. "I have reason to believe that you and your children are in danger, Senator. You know that Jedi are prone to visions from time to time. Sometimes, we see the future, sometimes the past, or friends as they are now, only half a galaxy away.   
  
"But it wasn't like that this time. At first I thought it was showing the past, because Anakin was in it. Now I don't know. What I do know, Senator, is that it would be in the best interest of your children to keep your pregnancy private for now. I will continue to meditate on it to find out what the visions mean, but until then, it is imperative that we keep it a secret. For your safety, and theirs."   
  
The Senator's eyes flashed as Obi-Wan uttered the word "we," though she kept silent, thinking. Perhaps he was meant to help her, to guide her children as they grew up in this unstable galaxy. _But what if they're strong enough to become Jedi? They'll be tested and taken away from me before they're even a year old_, she thought, alarmed. Padmé's anxiety only grew as Obi-Wan described Anakin and the stars from his visions. Would she be able to stay safe? What did it mean when Obi-Wan saw Anakin rise from the dead?   
  
"I have to return to Coruscant, M'Lady." Obi-Wan's voice broke into her thoughts; she nodded absently. After the Jedi Knight left her office, she sat in her chair and pondered his words for a long time.   
  
*


	2. A New Assignment

*   
  
**Chapter Two - A New Assignment **  
  
The morning after his meeting with Senator Amidala, Obi-Wan blasted off the surface of Naboo. He had first requested leave from Queen Jamilla, who readily gave it, then sent a message to Padmé through one of her handmaidens:   
  
**Senator:   
I must return to Coruscant to personally report to the Jedi Council about Anakin. I will consult with Master Yoda about the other matter; you will hear from me soon. Until then, please remember my advice, my Lady.   
Obi-Wan Kenobi   
**  
Padmé read the message and sighed. She hadn't known he would be leaving so soon; she wanted to meet with Obi-Wan again before he left. The Jedi had been her husband's friend, and Padmé had no idea whether the Council would send him back or not. Probably not; Kenobi had been busy in the Alderaanian military before that. Viceroy Organa had just made him a general.   
  
_Thank goodness I resigned as soon as I found out I was pregnant. I need to figure out how to handle all this_. Laying a hand on her no-longer-quite-flat belly, she thought about the beings within her.   
  
Padmé had decided to resign soon after the pregnancy test came back positive. She loathed the idea of giving up her life's work, but it was for the best. Her marriage was a secret...acknowledgement that she really was married would immediately lead to queries of her husband's identity...revealing _that_ information was impossible because of Ani's vocation. So that was out. And an unmarried but pregnant Republic Senator would ruffle more than a few feathers on Naboo and in the Senate. Padmé's opponents would bury her causes and dishonor her with duplicitous, irrelevant finger-pointing.   
  
_How would Ani react if he knew he was going to be a father?_ she wondered. _First my parents, then Ani. These children and Sola and the girls are all I have left._ Tears spilled down Senator Amidala's face as she rummaged through the papers on her desk, looking for work to distract her.   
  
*   
  
Obi-Wan, having just finished telling the Jedi Council about Anakin's betrayal and death, waited for comments or questions. He stood in the center of the room, not sure if it was the morning sun or the nervousness that he felt that was causing the sweat to trickle between his shoulder blades. The Jedi Knight refused to fidget, however. He would take responsibility for Anakin's actions, because he had trained Skywalker in the ways of the Jedi.   
  
Nobody said a word. The Jedi Knight stood in the center of the room, enduring stares that ranged from sympathetic to accusing. After a moment of heavy silence, Obi-Wan bowed and departed.   
  
He didn't want to speak of Senator Amidala's pregnancy to the entire Council. Every Jedi Master in that room was respected and worthy, but Obi-Wan wanted to keep the information as private as possible until he'd had feedback from the Master he looked up to the most. Kenobi waited in an adjoining room.   
  
All...Sithing...day.   
  
The sun had just set and the antechamber was mostly dark when members of the Council began to leave in pairs or by themselves. Obi-Wan stepped out of the shadows as Yoda's hoverseat passed him. "More to say, have you, Obi-Wan?"   
  
Master Kenobi nodded. "I would speak with you, Master Yoda."   
  
*  
  
The diminutive Master and the tall Knight moved into a meditation chamber together. As Yoda clambered out of his chair onto a cushion, Obi-Wan settled himself cross-legged on the floor. "What have you to say, Master Obi-Wan, that could not be said in front of the Council?" Yoda asked.   
  
The younger Jedi looked up. Yoda's face was usually unreadable, but Obi-Wan could tell that Yoda had deliberately assumed an expression of polite interest. _He's showing me that he's keeping an open mind_, Obi-Wan thought. _Thank the Force that there's at least one person who is._   
  
"Master, Padmé Amidala is pregnant with Anakin's children." Yoda's ears perked up and his brow wrinkled in surprise. Obi-Wan then launched into a description of his visions. Yoda asked him questions, helping Obi-Wan remember more details. Then they discussed the Knight's conversation with the Senator in her office.   
  
When Kenobi had finished, Yoda said, "It was good advice you gave to the Senator, Obi-Wan. The Council believes you trained Skywalker well, and agree with them, I do. Always, there can be, times when you turn right when left you should go, or when a better job someone else could do on an assigned task. Or when undertaken at all, the task should not have been.   
  
"With young Skywalker, so it was. The Council determined the boy should be trained. But made him your Padawan we should not have done." Obi-Wan hung his head in guilt and shame. Yoda gestured, forcing the younger Jedi to look at him. "Did the best you could, you did. I know." The Master's eyes were wide with sincerity.   
  
"Taken this boy as a Padawan, I should have, though the end may have been the same. With him always were fear and anger. The path of the Dark Side was broad at his feet. But, unless he had completely turned, expelled him from the Jedi Order we would not have done. A Padawan he would never have, but turn the Chosen One away we also would never do, even if he did choose to marry."   
  
The Knight's heart froze. _Oh, Gods, he didn't have to die, it was for nothing!_ Aloud, Obi-Wan only muttered, "The prophecy. Did the Council ever come to a consensus about whether Anakin was the Chosen One, or what Balance to the Force meant?"   
  
Yoda's ears drooped. "Ideas, questions were spoken, but agree, we never did. Now that he has died, unsure of his identity as the Chosen One, we again are.   
  
"Sorry for your loss I am, Master Obi-Wan. Though mourn young Skywalker's death we must, it is the future with which we must now concern ourselves. To Naboo you will again go, and there will you stay. Represented the Dark Side, Anakin did in your visions. Let Senator Amidala finish her duties in the Galactic Senate, then into isolation she should retire for the next several months. Go with her, you will, and protect her. If as strong in the Force as I believe them to be, the children are, watch over their mother you must.   
  
"Report back to the Council when born, the Skywalker younglings are." Yoda nodded to emphasize the instruction.   
  
_Of all the Jedi that are able to protect her, why me? I'm going to be the last person she'll want around, reminding her of Anakin all the time_, Obi-Wan thought. He remembered her thought on the balcony, just before they danced. _She hates me. I know it, and she knows I know it._   
  
Kenobi searched his mind for a logical reason to protest. "Master Yoda, I was working with Senator Organa on Alderaan before all this started. We're finally making progress. He still needs an experienced Jedi to work with the military, and he wants me because I was born to Alderaanian nobility." _I've just been promoted, I'd like to actually do some general-ing._   
  
Master Yoda seemed to consider, but then he replied, "Another Jedi Knight there is, who is qualified. Handle that situation, she can. A responsibility to the Skywalker family, you have."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, all objections silenced by that last statement. Yoda had a point.   
  
"Remember who and what you are, Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you." The ancient Master, little in stature and a giant among Jedi, stepped into his hoverseat.   
  
Obi-Wan got to his feet, and the door opened. "Thank you, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you."   
  
Obi-Wan left Coruscant the next day. He liked and respected Senator Amidala, but there were other things he wished he could be doing with the next several months.   
  
*   
  
Senator Amidala had just slumped into a chair in her suite when the buzzer sounded. As Threepio identified the visitor, she got to her feet, noting the unfamiliar stiffness in her body. The door slid open. "Master Kenobi, welcome." He looked nervous, as though he felt he belonged anywhere but here. Padmé put a reassuring smile on her face.   
  
"Master Yoda has sent me back, M'Lady." He moved just inside the door and fidgeted slightly, as though wondering what to do with himself. Padmé gestured to a chair; he moved over to it but remained standing. She flicked a hand; Anakin's protocol droid recognized the signal and shuffled from the chamber.   
  
"May I offer you something to eat? I haven't dined yet." Padmé walked to the small kitchen area and picked up a bowl of fruit. She placed it on a low table in between a sofa and two chairs, then moved to sit, but Obi-Wan still stood. The Senator tried a different tactic. "Master Kenobi, you are my guest. If you don't sit, I can't."   
  
He dropped into his chair like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Though amused, Padmé thought, _How are we going to handle this? He can't even look at me._ "Are you all right?"   
  
He glanced at her, his eyebrows knitted, than back at the floor. "I didn't ask for this assignment. I didn't mean I don't want it," he amended quickly, when the Senator looked vexed. "Master Yoda believes that I am the best person to watch over you and the children, but if there is another Jedi you would prefer to have with you, I'll understand."   
  
White in his hair and beard caught her attention as she sat down. _This is weighing very heavily on him, but he really does want to help_, she decided. _Besides, we both miss Anakin. I don't have to bend the truth to be diplomatic._ Padmé answered, "Master Obi-Wan, I'm glad you're here." That odd crinkle between his eyebrows disappeared for the first time, and their gazes met. "You are a friend, and I can use your help." The Jedi's eyes seemed to change color as she watched, softening from grey to light blue. _Did he – No, I must have been imagining it._   
  
Something else came to mind, an obstacle that she needed to get out of the way. "Master Kenobi, I'm sorry I said I hate you. Most of the time I don't." _That was not one of your more brilliant utterances, Padmé._   
  
"You didn't actually say it, M'Lady," Obi-Wan said reasonably.   
  
Padmé sighed. "But you heard it anyway. I don't know what to feel most of the time, when I'm not working. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this pretense up."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes were compassionate. "Sharing a burden makes it easier to bear, M'Lady. I have a responsibility to you and your children."   
  
"Of course you do, it's your assignment," the Senator said quietly.   
  
The Jedi stood and knelt by Padmé's chair. "That isn't it. I said I didn't ask for this assignment because I believed you wouldn't want me here. I do owe you, I'm at least partly to blame for your loss.   
  
"Padmé, please know that this is where I want to be."   
  
Padmé's sorrows washed over her, and she buried her face in her hands. Obi-Wan's eyes prickled, and he reached out. Jedi and Senator wrapped their arms around each other and wept together for their beloved dead.   
  
The grief began to ebb after a few minutes. They began to discuss meetings, existing security, and her upcoming trip to Coruscant, which would be her final mission there as a Galactic Senator.   
  
*   
  
Obi-Wan awoke the next morning not knowing where he was. He heard an odd sound coming from a nearby chamber. Something unpleasant was happening to Senator Amidala. If he had been more awake, he probably would have figured it out and saved himself further mortification.   
  
He rushed to what turned out to be the refresher, lightsaber handle in hand. The last vestiges of lethargy evaporated when he found Padmé in her nightgown, alone on the floor near the toilet. She looked almost chartreuse.   
  
Padmé's eyes widened at the sight of the Jedi in the doorway, his hair still wild from sleeping. She gasped, clutching her stomach, then shouted, "_Out!_"   
  
Obi-Wan didn't need to be told twice; he fled. She continued to sit on the floor, shaking her head. _I've got to remember to lock the door_. Padmé winced as another wave of nausea threatened to engulf her.   
  
When Padmé emerged into their suite's common room twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. But he had left some crackers and fruit juice on the table for her. _I didn't know he was sweet_, she reflected. Then she shook her head fiercely, eyes squashed shut, as though the thought was shameful.   
  
* 


	3. Taking Care of Business

*   
  
**Chapter Three - Taking Care of Business   
**  
Obi-Wan found Senator Amidala's last trip to Coruscant relatively uneventful, except for one thing; opening himself to the Force while Padmé was feeling ill in the mornings had some unfortunate side effects on him. When the ship was still a few hours from Coruscant, a thought occurred to the Jedi. He shouldn't be so sensitive to her physical condition, getting as sick as she was, unless the Force was with Senator Amidala, too.   
  
Obi-Wan approached her cabin and rang for admittance. He spoke without preamble as soon as the door shut. "M'Lady, are you a Force-sensitive?"   
  
Padmé looked at him in surprise. "Yes. Didn't you know?"   
  
"No. Do you remember your midi-chlorian count?"   
  
"Not exactly. Only that it was just shy of the minimum requirements for Jedi recruits. Why do you ask?"   
  
Obi-Wan clasped his hands behind his back. "It is wise to go into a situation knowing what assets are at one's disposal."   
  
Anger blossomed. "I am not an asset," the Senator snarled haughtily.   
  
He bowed an apology and left her cabin. As he made his way to the cockpit, Obi-Wan tried to decide what he said wrong. The only thing that he could figure was that he'd heard that pregnant women could be irritable. _Great._   
  
*   
  
The hours after their arrival were spent in the Senate. After a brief speech to her fellow delegates, which introduced her successor, Belin Davos, Obi-Wan and Padmé went back to her quarters in the Senate Dormitories.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to focus on working with the security staff there and not remember the last time he had been in this building. As Padmé went about getting ready for bed, he prowled back and forth between her suite and the security offices. Finally, when every safety device had been double-checked, every camera monitored, and each door locked, the Knight began to succumb to exhaustion. His mind still raced with memories and could-have-beens, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Obi-Wan eventually drifted off on a sofa in her sitting room.   
  
In the middle of the night, Padmé left her twisted sheets and coverlets behind her, evidence of more sleepless hours. On her way to the kitchens for some hot chocolate, she found Obi-Wan sleeping in a slumped sitting position, head back, his arms limp. Padmé shook her head and walked back into the bedroom.   
  
When Obi-Wan awoke to the yellow sun glaring him full in the face, he was lying on his side, covered by a sheet, a pillow under his head. _I must have been very tired, for her to do all this without me remembering._ He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, mentally running through the day's schedule.   
  
*   
  
Their last evening on Coruscant was spent at a small reception in Padmé's honor, at the Chancellor's Mansion. As he had for another function he'd attended recently, Obi-Wan bathed and dressed in his usual tunic and robe.   
  
He emerged from his room to see Senator Amidala in a white gown that gracefully draped over her body and left one shoulder bare. Obi-Wan blushed furiously as he noticed that the Senator, who had always been quite petite, had...developed...a little. _That must be because she's pregnant._ It was unlikely that anyone would notice; senatorial robes were stiff and embroidered, de-emphasizing the anatomical differences between genders and species. _They won't have any frame of reference to go by_, he decided. Feminine curves were celebrated by this dress, and its high waist camouflaged her slight belly. A sparkling red shouldersculp was the only ornament on the outfit, and it was complimented by red jewels in her hair.   
  
Obi-Wan approved her choice, though he felt shabby as he stood next to her. "You look wonderful, Senator." Padmé smiled and nodded, accepting the compliment. The made their way to the area where the speeders were parked.   
  
Obi-Wan kept behind Padmé and one step to the left as they made their way from the speeder to the Chancellor's Mansion. A haughty-looking butler guided them through the richly-appointed halls, past dozens of paintings and sculptures. As they approached the ballroom, Chancellor Palpatine emerged and walked toward them. A smile appeared on his face as he said, "Welcome, Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi."   
  
"Thank you for your generosity, Chancellor." Palpatine offered Padmé his arm. She took it, flashing an encouraging smile over her shoulder at Obi-Wan, who smiled back. _At least this will be a short reception, and then I can get her back to Naboo tomorrow._ He followed the Chancellor and Senator into the ballroom as the guests began to applaud.   
  
The guests greeted Padmé over the next two hours, wishing her well in the future. Many of those Senators who had usually opposed her on legislation and issues respected Padmé for her passion and ethical points of view.   
  
Chancellor Palpatine approached Obi-Wan half an hour after their arrival. "I'm pleased to see you face-to-face, Master Jedi, instead of just seeing a lump behind one of the tapestries." Though startled, Obi-Wan managed an tense smile. Anakin had often laughed at him about his discomfort in elegant social situations; he must have told the Chancellor about it. Obi-Wan knew that his Padawan had considered Palpatine a mentor and close friend.   
  
The Chancellor then laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder for a moment, as though to make up for the teasing. "Thank you for coming, Master Kenobi." The older man moved into the crowd.   
  
Obi-Wan asked himself, _Why do I want to grab Senator Amidala and not stop moving until she's safe on Naboo?_ He shook his head and took a sip of fruit juice, moving away from the wall.   
  
A few minutes later, Obi-Wan's wandering brought him within a few feet of Senator Amidala. They nodded to each other, smiling, and were about to move off into the crowd again when a side door opened. Obi-Wan immediately perceived urgent anxiety as a tall Twi'lek entered the room and glided to the Chancellor's side. The look on Padmé's face when she saw the new arrival caused Obi-Wan turn and approach her. "Centicred for your thoughts, M'Lady," he murmured into her ear.   
  
Padmé eyed him frostily over her shoulder. "My thoughts are a full Dactare each." This produced the desired chuckle from the Jedi Knight, so she grinned and answered the implied question. "That's Doctor Dirit Gallay. He's an excellent physical therapist, specializing in burns. One of the best on Coruscant. The reception is almost over, and he's just showing up now, that's odd."   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "Perhaps he isn't a guest. Are you at all acquainted with him, M'Lady?" She shook her head, brow furrowed. The Jedi's conjecture seemed to be confirmed as they watched the Chancellor leave the room with Gallay. _A burn doctor. I wish that Gallay had been on Alderaan a few weeks ago – we might have been able to save Anakin_, Obi-Wan thought. He bowed his head as a fresh wave of sorrow broke over him.   
  
When Palpatine returned several minutes later, he looked worn. The doctor did not reappear. Obi-Wan had other things to worry about.   
  
Shortly after the Chancellor's return, the servants began to present everyone with fresh glasses of wine and juice. Knowing what was coming, Obi-Wan retreated from the Senator's side as the Chancellor approached. Palpatine got everyone's attention, saying, "I am honored tonight to host this reception in honor of Senator Padmé Amidala. I first met the Senator a dozen years ago, when she was elected Queen of our home planet of Naboo. One of her first challenges as Queen was to free our people from a hostile invasion. As a leader, a legislator, and a warrior, she has proved her worth to her people and to the Republic many times over. Now please, raise your glasses to my friend, Padmé Amidala." Murmurs of assent and the tinkling of crystal followed the Chancellor's speech.   
  
Padmé stepped forward. "I thank Chancellor Palpatine for his generosity in hosting this reception. I am grateful for the chance I have had to serve Naboo and the Republic." She smiled widely, as the guests applauded her again. Obi-Wan smiled from a corner. That was her style, all right. Concise and respectful.   
  
As the room began to empty, the Chancellor stayed by Padmé's side for a moment longer. "Senator, please allow me to extend my deepest sympathies."   
  
Her blood ran cold. "For what?"   
  
"Why, for the death of your friend, young Skywalker. He was a brilliant Jedi, one of the most gifted I'd ever met. The loss of a good friend is the loss of a treasure, and one of the ones we must face most often in these difficult times." Palpatine's smile was gentle and sympathetic, but Padmé saw a yellow light in his eyes that made her uneasy.   
  
_Treasure. It has to be a coincidence, he couldn't possibly know Ani's pet name for me. And Obi-Wan must have told him about Anakin._ She smiled uneasily and murmured thanks, looking for her protector. The two of them left a short time later.   
  
*   
  
As Padmé and Obi-Wan were in the turbolift, speeding up to her quarters in the Senate Dormitories, each pondered the comments the Chancellor had made to them. Padmé had been very unsettled by what Palpatine had said, and there was something she wanted to know. "Chancellor Palpatine expressed sympathy for Anakin's death. I thought the Jedi wanted to keep it quiet."   
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "They do. Though the Dark Side of the Force clouds many things, they do know that our situation is precarious. Jedi are no longer as respected as we once were. Some are even beginning to say that we are responsible for the Clone War."   
  
"Chancellor Palpatine seemed almost to imply that Anakin was more than a friend. How could he have found out that Ani had died, if you didn't tell him?" Padmé was not to be sidetracked, and her tone of voice was suspicious.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly seemed to glow from the inside, turning turquoise with indignation. The question popped out before he had thought it through. "How did the Council learn that Anakin was married?" He winced, thinking, _Great, Kenobi. That probably was the very worst thing to say to the woman that Anakin married._ Trying to recover, he continued carefully, "Even the best-kept secrets can get out, M'Lady."   
  
Padmé had seen his grimace in the 'lift door's reflection. She didn't care; she was too mad. "Since you brought it up, I would like to know how the Jedi Council learned about us." There was a hard edge to her voice as they stepped into the room.   
  
Obi-Wan turned to face her, visualizing himself as a rock, and their anger as rain. Yoda's voice echoed in his mind: _Hurt a rock, a few drops of rain cannot. So let it be with emotions when they threaten to cloud your judgment._ "I didn't ask when I was last here, M'Lady. I'm sorry. I don't know."   
  
Padmé's eyes went dead. Her anger washed over him as she contemptuously stated, "That's very convenient." Without another word, the Senator turned and walked to her bedchamber.   
  
Obi-Wan watched her shut the door, then allowed himself to speak. "You're not the only one who lost him." He called down to the kitchens for a hot tea, then headed out of the suite for a few hours in the security office. He would return after that to prepare for their pre-dawn departure.   
  
*   
  
Hours later and many kilometers away, a man opened his mind to the Force and settled into a meditation trance. _He recognized Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight, and Padmé Amidala, the Senator from Naboo. They stood together and joined hands, as if in a marriage rite._ That was no surprise – it was what he'd been planning. _After a moment, they kissed and faded away, but something else appeared in the same place. It glowed with such a radiance that he could not determine what this new person – or were there two? – looked like. Squinting, he was able to glimpse two hands, stretched out toward him.   
  
Agony erupted in his abdomen, fueled by ire and a desire to destroy him. Horrified, he felt his own body burst into flames._   
  
Yellow eyes opened, their sickly color heightened by the sunrise, blazing full in his face.   
  
His ruin was out there somewhere, and it had something to do with the Jedi Knight and the Senator. He pondered how he might find this enemy before he or she – or they – found him. Finding it would be the hard part, but he would soon come into his own, and that task would become easier.   
  
As to what he would do with this enemy once it was found, that was a given.   
  
*   
  
It wasn't until their ship had actually left Coruscant and was en route to Naboo that Obi-Wan gave any thought to where Senator Amidala would be living for the next several months. To dwell in the Palace Complex would be dangerous – if she stayed there, the news of her pregnancy would be known on Coruscant and a thousand other worlds about five minutes after her condition was visually apparent. Gossip-mongers and enemies might know enough to look for her at her sister's home, as well. The Jedi decided to ask the Senator for advice. Naboo was her home, and she certainly knew it better than he did.   
  
Kenobi requested entrance to the Senator's stateroom. Padmé gestured to the only chair in her tiny cabin as she sat curled up on her cot. He explained his concerns with regard to her safety, and why her sister's residence and the palace were unsuitable.   
  
The Senator nodded, resigned. "The government keeps several 'safe' houses in reserve for friendly agents and people who require protection. As soon as we arrive, I'll talk to Queen Jamilla and ask for the use of one of them."   
  
Obi-Wan stood, smiling. "Thank you, M'Lady." He left the stateroom. Padmé laid down, facing the bulkhead.   
  
*   
  
Once on Naboo, Padmé and Obi-Wan returned to the Palace Complex. They met with the Queen, who had Captain Panaka assign a house to them for an indefinite period. Though Queen Jamilla offered to set a generous pension aside for Padmé to live on, she wouldn't hear of it. Instead, she and the Queen decided that Padmé would earn her keep as a political consultant; it was work that she believed in, but could still do without attracting unwanted attention. When they reached that agreement, Obi-Wan began to breathe easier.   
  
Though Padmé was withdrawing from public life, she asked Queen Jamilla to keep her apprised of any major events that might not appear on the newsnets. "I'll go into shock if I can't even know what's happening out there," she joked. Padmé also attended Senator Davos' swearing-in ceremony, then met with him to go over some minor details.   
  
*   
  
Before sunup the next morning, Obi-Wan finished packing the droids and Padmé's belongings into an old speeder. The Jedi shivered; autumn mornings were very cold here. He returned to the Senator's suite and woke her just enough to put an outer robe around her small frame, then led her to the speeder.   
  
Padmé dozed until the sun rose and shone in her face. Fortunately, her stomach stayed calm for the duration of the ride. They skirted the border between the Dalow Forest and the Southeed Plain after they left the city limits. Following the security officer's directions, Obi-Wan steered the speeder into the forest as they passed a small lake and approached the mountains.   
  
They arrived at the house about twenty minutes after sunup. He got out and opened the door for Padmé. They faced their new home, taking in the sight. "Our refuge," murmured Padmé.   
  
"Captain Panaka told me that this house is code-named Sanctuary," Obi-Wan commented.   
  
"That's as appropriate a name as any," she replied. "Let's get to work."   
  
They entered the house. The furniture was shrouded by covers; Padmé took the first one off the common room table and chairs, raising a cloud of dust. Obi-Wan took it and folded it up while Padmé removed another. She heard two explosive sneezes in quick succession. She didn't wonder at it; the house hadn't been used in almost a year. It was when she heard Kenobi sneeze for the fifth time that she smiled. "I never thought I'd see a Jedi Knight suffer from something so ignominious as allergies," she remarked. Obi-Wan just sniffed in response as he walked outside.   
  
The droids did what cleaning they could, but most of the work was, out of necessity, done by Padmé and Obi-Wan. He carried her possessions into the house while she unpacked in the common room. Once she was finished there, Padmé told Obi-Wan to take a break while she organized her music and books the way she wanted them. Then it was her turn to rest as her guardian fixed lunch.   
  
Instead of working in the early afternoon, they chose to rest. Work continued after eighteenth chime. Artoo familiarized himself with the security systems while his mistress and her guardian explored the house. It was quite large for its intended function, and certainly sufficed for its present occupants – three bedchambers, two refreshers, a kitchen, a common room, and a parlor. It was a little run-down, like the property surrounding it. The weedy remnant of a large garden greeted them when Padmé and Obi-Wan went outside to examine the land. In the clearing was a single, young tree that grew right next to the back part of the house.   
  
The setting sun painted the mountains behind the house a vivid orange. The house was set in a sparse section of the forest, only a few dozen meters from where the mountains rose sharply out of the plain. Obi-Wan was glad that the house wasn't visible from the old road nearby.   
  
Once they returned inside, Obi-Wan and Padmé both picked at their prepackaged meals, their minds elsewhere. _She looks so tired_, the Jedi thought. "I'll finish up here, M'Lady. Why don't you get some sleep?"   
  
She nodded and stood. "Thank you, I'll try." With a weary smile, she left the common room.   
  
_There is no try_, echoed a voice in Obi-Wan's mind. He didn't give voice to it; he doubted that Padmé felt like listening to a lecture about the minutiae of Jedi philosophy.   
  
*


	4. Mourning

*  
  
**Chapter Four - Mourning **  
  
Later that night, Padmé crept out of her bedchamber. She pressed her ear to the Jedi's chamber door. After a moment of hearing nothing, Padmé padded to the front of the house and put her boots and a cloak on. She also retrieved a blaster from one of the common room closets. Easing the door open, the young widow moved into the night.   
  
*   
  
Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. Now that there were no diplomatic functions to attend, and he was alone and isolated here with his charge, he was nervous. The Jedi was surprised at the feeling. He was thirty-seven, yet he was as anxious as a Padawan on his own for the first time. Upon further thought, Obi-Wan decided it was because he was close to this assignment; Padmé mattered to him. Personally. He blamed himself for Anakin's death and descent into the Dark Side, and Obi-Wan wanted to do right by his apprentice's widow and children. But at the same time, he was supposed to keep his distance and prevent himself from getting too involved emotionally.   
  
As Kenobi laid awake, he heard a floor board creak. All senses on full alert, he quickly learned where she was planning to go and why. A minute later, the Jedi was on his feet and getting dressed.   
  
*   
  
Padmé stepped off the porch and into the yard. The stars illuminated the trees and the game path that she followed. She felt like she was suffocating in that house tonight. Her feet led her to the place where the land began to rise and the rocks started to jut out of the earth. Padmé climbed around a large boulder, then sat on top of it. Nightsingers chirped and sang in the trees.   
  
The walls of her bedchamber had pressed in on her, making her gasp for air as she'd paced the floor. The anonymous darkness of the forest was welcoming and detached – she knew that her thoughts were her own out here. Padmé didn't see how she could cry for her husband in peace when there was an empathic Jedi Knight in the next bedchamber.   
  
"Ani," she moaned. Padmé pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away as her sobs drifted into the night.   
  
*   
  
Obi-Wan left the house as soon as he had fastened his boots. He moved into the starlight, searching with the Force until he found his charge. The Knight followed, walking as quietly as he could through the dry leaves that carpeted the forest floor.   
  
When Padmé climbed the rock and sat, Obi-Wan sneaked behind a tree. Sensing that she intended to stay on her perch for a while, he looked for a place to settle himself. Glancing around proved fruitless, so he turned his face upwards. _Perfect_, he decided. Summoning the Force again, the Jedi leapt the six meters into the air and caught hold of a large branch. He clambered onto another limb and settled his back against the trunk, fidgeting until he was almost comfortable. _I'm getting too old for this_, Kenobi concluded.   
  
Using the Force, he enhanced his five senses, but gave Padmé the privacy for which she'd sneaked out in the first place. As she sat there, Obi-Wan realized that, even though he was near, he wasn't doing her much good. He was up a tree, fifty meters away from her, armed with a lightsaber. _What if a predator_ – he stopped that line of thought, shuddering, and resolved to carry a blaster if she ever went out again.   
  
*   
  
She had to live for her children, but the pain of her grief for Anakin bent Padmé's small shoulders under its weight. At the moment, the worst thing about this whole mess was how guilty she felt. Less than an hour – a mere hundred minutes – before Obi-Wan's arrival in her office, she'd been wondering how passionate their marriage would still be if they didn't see each other so infrequently. Would familiarity eventually have bred contempt? _How can I even be thinking such things? He's gone now, what does it matter, except that remembering this makes me even more sick to my stomach than his – our – babies do._ She was suffering the loss of her husband, and at the same time, she had to figure out how to live with another man. A man who was almost as close to Anakin as she was.   
  
Obi-Wan would be as he always was: unflappable and respectful. But Jedi weren't allowed much in the way of personal relationships. No passion, no anger. They weren't to feel any emotion that wasn't rationed and regulated, like food to a captive beast in a menagerie. Living with a Jedi, especially one so pious as Obi-Wan Kenobi, would be like living with another droid.   
  
Padmé had never felt more alone.   
  
*   
  
As Obi-Wan perched in the tree, he thought about Padmé and Anakin. So much had happened that he hadn't been aware of. The events of the last month had shaken him to his core.   
  
Sometimes, the ability to use the Force the way he could gave him a thrill of invincibility. He worked hard to subdue it, but it had always been there. After all, just to be a Jedi was to be different, unusual. To have access to something powerful that most other sentients did not have.   
  
But his errors had imploded on him in the last month. Obi-Wan was reminded of what it was to have a broken heart. He had lost the young man that had become his best friend, first to the Dark Side, and then to death. All of Obi-Wan's efforts over the last dozen years had resulted in a flimsy house of cards. His life was now collapsed under the weight of the Dark Side, stripping him bare and leaving him to start his life over. But this had made him aware of something that had never seemed important before. Indeed, it was something Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi always tried to subdue.   
  
His humanity.   
  
Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Obi-Wan looked to the mountains, where he could barely make out the figure of a young widow who wanted privacy, yet needed to share her sorrow. It would take time, but he would learn to be what Padmé needed, so she – and he – could heal. Obi-Wan would be her friend.   
  
When she had cried herself out and began to come down from the boulder, Obi-Wan leapt to the ground. He jogged ahead but kept a mental eye on her and her surroundings. That alertness continued until Padmé had let herself into the house and locked the doors behind her.   
  
*   
  
Over the course of the next tenday, Obi-Wan barely saw Padmé at all. Artoo and Threepio were able to do most of the cleaning, and Kenobi muddled through the rest. _When people contemplate the glorious work that is a Jedi Knight's, all I can do is laugh until they start to talk about soothing drinks_, he thought, as the dust made him sneeze for the tenth time that day. Obi-Wan spent the rest of his time researching pregnancy, finding information on the newsnets that would be of help – it gave him an idea of what to expect, and told him what he could do so that he would be useful to Padmé.   
  
It took the Jedi two days to figure out why he didn't see her; she had no public duties to perform now. This complete shift of focus in her life, coupled with Anakin's recent death, was sending Padmé into a deep depression. Obi-Wan grieved for her, but he wasn't sure what he could do, besides let her work it out. She wandered out at night three more times during that tenday, and on the nights Anakin's widow stayed in the house, he could hear her pacing her bedchamber floor.   
  
*   
  
Their second tenday in the house had begun, and Padmé left the house at night for the fifth time. She walked to the same lonely boulder at the foot of the mountain, sat and thought of her husband. The tears came quickly, as they always did when she believed Obi-Wan wasn't around.   
  
*   
  
As he always did when Padmé sneaked out, Obi-Wan followed and leaped into the tree to watch over her. His lightsaber was hooked to his belt, but a small blaster was tucked into his sash. Once he got settled, he loaded the power pack into the blaster and thumbed the safety off. Then he watched her still form in the moonlight. _Thank the Force the moon is full_, he decided. It was much easier to see her and the surrounding terrain with such sharp shadows.   
  
Obi-Wan's mind wandered, and his eyes hooded. He was so tired, maintaining the house and keeping an eye on Padmé day and night. Obi-Wan shifted, blessing the awkward branches that jutted into his rear and back; he was far too uncomfortable to fall asleep. An image of Padmé coming upon his dead body in the forest, having fallen out of the tree and broken his neck occurred to him, and Kenobi smiled grimly.   
  
A snapping twig brought him out of his reverie. Adrenaline coursing through his body, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force. There was an animal – a predator – approaching Padmé. He raised his blaster and aimed down the barrel at the beast. He hated to let her know he was there, but considering the alternative...   
  
Obi-Wan shot the creature and it fell in a heap five meters away from her. The Jedi's Force sense zinged, and he fell backwards, swinging under the branch with one hand. Why was Padmé shooting at him! "Hold your fire," he roared, hanging by one hand. He let go, slowing his descent via the Force. Despite that, Obi-Wan turned his ankle a little as he landed, and he rolled away from the tree.   
  
Another blaster bolt blazed close to him. "Padmé, what are you doing!"   
  
Then Obi-Wan heard her yell savagely. Ignoring the ache in his leg, Obi-Wan began to run to the boulders, but the fifty meters seemed to stretch forever. "Help!" Padmé yelled again. He could just see...   
  
_No!_ He ran faster.   
  
Padmé was lying on the ground, desperately trying to keep another lupine from sinking its teeth into her. The beast's fangs were bared, straining against her grip, reaching for her face. Padmé's voice stuck in her throat in terror. Its rancid breath flooded her nostrils.   
  
She glanced at her blaster; she'd lost her grip on it when the lupine attacked. It was within reach, so Padmé braced her legs for a desperate flip. She rolled on top of the beast, still keeping one hand at its neck, and reached for the blaster with her other hand. She quickly put the weapon's muzzle to the creature's chest and pulled the trigger. It let out a howl of pain and stopped fighting. Padmé crawled off of the lupine, leaving it behind her. She tried to get to her feet, but she couldn't get her body to obey.   
  
Blue light flared close by, and she heard the familiar _whoom_ of a lightsaber. The creature's cries stopped when Obi-Wan finished the job that Padmé had started. The lightsaber extinguished, and Padmé felt strong arms around her, pulling her to a sitting position. Padmé found kind, anxious eyes and hugged the Jedi fiercely.   
  
"Sshhh, you're safe, you're all right, just relax a moment," he murmured.   
  
"No," she gasped. "P...packs, lupines hu...hunt in packs. We have to go now." Her teeth were chattering.   
  
"Padmé, look, Padmé! Look at me," Obi-Wan said. He smoothed her hair out of her face. "Are you all right? Can you walk?" She nodded, stubborn chin set. Kenobi guided her into the trees as swiftly as he could, using his lightsaber as a glow rod. No more lupines approached, though he could sense the animals watching them.   
  
Once inside, Padmé looked down at herself and cringed. Her tunic was torn where the lupine's claws had raked her chest. Obi-Wan panicked when he saw the damage. "M'Lady," he exclaimed.   
  
"I'm just shaken up, Master Kenobi," Padmé replied. "I don't appreciate your coming out when my purpose in leaving the house was privacy," she said quietly. "But I do thank you." Padmé hugged Obi-Wan for along time, her entire body trembling with fright, then left him alone in the common room.   
  
*   
  
After Padmé left, Obi-Wan limped into the front part of the house. He sat on the parlor sofa, his foot propped on the low table, an cold compress on his ankle. The Jedi Knight finally succumbed to his own shakes, and they had little to do with the cold on his leg. He realized how close he'd come to failing. Padmé had almost died tonight, and the babies along with her. Anakin would never forgive him.   
  
A slightly hysterical chuckle issued from Obi-Wan. What would Anakin think was worse – Padmé dying, or her hugs of relief? _Calm down, Kenobi, stop being silly_, he chided himself. His body trembled as he contemplated the events of the last few hours.   
  
*   
  
Their brush with the lupines scared Padmé into staying inside at night. She was embarrassed when her protector told her that she'd never been alone. Obi-Wan assured Padmé that he could raise his mental shields and give her all the privacy she craved, and that he would whenever he sensed such feelings in her.   
  
That was the most they said to each other for a long time. Padmé was terribly depressed and isolated. Obi-Wan wanted to help, but he didn't know how to get her talking.   
  
Their second month in the house had just started when Obi-Wan thought of someone that might be able to help – _Sabé_. Padmé's decoy when she was Queen was still one of her best friends, and one of the very few people who knew that Padmé was married. A despondent Sabé had resigned from Padmé's service four years after the Trade Federation had been ousted; a sudden growth spurt in her late teens left her far too tall to accomplish the decoy ruse any longer. Sabé had gotten married around the same time that the Senator and Anakin had.   
  
He sent a message through the commstation to Queen Jamilla's secretaries, asking them to track Sabé down for him. Then he sent an electronic message to her, explaining the situation and asking if she would be willing to visit her friend.   
  
*   
  
The next day, Obi-Wan followed Sabé's directions to her home in Theed. When she opened the door, he thought, _Thank the Force._ Sabé looked to be about six months pregnant. Like a refreshing breeze, hope wafted and tugged at the Jedi's features until he smiled.   
  
They arrived back at the house without incident. Obi-Wan knocked on Padmé's bedchamber door. There was no answer, even though he could tell that she was awake. After another futile knock, he opened the door. Sabé brushed past him and winked as she shut the door in his face. He smiled.   
  
Sabé stayed that night, and Obi-Wan took her home the next evening. Padmé slept through the night for the first time in a month. When she emerged from her bedchamber the next morning, she still looked tired, but something was different. She walked up behind Obi-Wan, who was sitting and reading, and hugged his shoulders. Obi-Wan's whole body stiffened in surprise, but he smiled. _She isn't all right yet, but she will be_, he decided as she made tea for both of them.   
  
When she brought the cup to him, he asked, "M'Lady, I think it might help both of us if we were to have a funeral for Anakin. It wouldn't be traditional, since it's just the two of us here, but it might help."   
  
Padmé nodded. "Tonight?"   
  
"Sounds good. I'll prepare everything, and we'll go after dinner." She nodded again and left the common room.   
  
*   
  
That evening, Obi-Wan and Padmé gathered their things and headed into the forest. They reached a small clearing that he had cleared of scrub and branches earlier that day. Padmé pulled a blaster from its holster and used it to ignite the end of a large branch while Obi-Wan collected more kindling. They had a huge bonfire going within minutes, then they spread a coverlet on the ground and sat.   
  
"Master Qui-Gon introduced me to Anakin as your ship was taking off from Tattooine. I'd called him a pathetic life form to Qui-Gon a few hours earlier," Obi-Wan added sheepishly.   
  
She laughed. "The first time we met, he told me that he was going to marry me. Must have been one of those Force things." Padmé edged closer to the fire, shivering. "I always missed him when we were apart, but even though it's never instead of next time now, I'm still having a hard time believing it." She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and blew her nose. "Ani used to call me his treasure. He took so much love with him."   
  
They spent almost three hours talking about Anakin. Laughter gave way to tears, then mirth returned as they spoke of him. Obi-Wan told Padmé about missions that they had gone on together, while Padmé spoke of their courtship. Obi-Wan laid back on the coverlet and looked up at the heavens. He hummed a quiet tune that he could remember singing to Anakin when he was still a little boy, and he'd had nightmares about his mother.   
  
Obi-Wan caught Padmé shivering again. "It's getting late."   
  
They put the fire out and buried the ashes. He gathered the coverlet and began to walk away, but she stayed. "I need a minute." Obi-Wan proceeded on for a hundred meters, then stopped to wait. Padmé caught up a few minutes later, her cheeks wet. "Home again, home again, to go to rest," she murmured, putting her arm around his waist. She wasn't sure if it was quite appropriate, but she needed human contact right now.   
  
"By hearth and heart, house and nest," added Obi-Wan. After a moment of hesitation, his arm twined around her small shoulders in response.   
  
She looked up in surprise. "You know that?"   
  
"Anakin would say it before bed," he said as they approached the house. "His mother used to recite it every night."   
  
A sigh reached Obi-Wan' ears. "I need your help, Master Kenobi."   
  
"It's what I'm here for," he replied, encouraging her to continue.   
  
"I need an disk-writing interface unit so that I can use Artoo to make recordings of myself, and store them onto disks. For the babies." Padmé's voice quivered as she spoke. "My children will never have any memories of their father. No matter what happens, I want them to know me – and I want them to know their father, through me."   
  
*


	5. Settling In

****

Forgot to mention in Chapters Two through Four, full disclaimer is in Chapter One. I am just playing with George's intellectual property, and I'm not making a penny off of writing or posting this.

*  
  
**Chapter Five - Settling In **  
  
Winter descended on the little house less than a month after they had moved in, cutting its occupants off even more from the outside world. Both Obi-Wan and Padmé found ways to keep their confinement from chafing on them too much. Obi-Wan went on long runs in the snow, or practiced saber katas in his bedchamber. Within a few tendays, the Jedi warrior was in the best shape of his life. Though he was a Jedi, he was still a sentient being, and boredom was creeping in on deadly, silent paws. Obi-Wan fought the monotony by keeping an eye on the newsnets and reading. He and Padmé also found some common ground in hand-to-hand exercises, comparing notes as they practiced in slow motion.   
  
Padmé was having a much harder time, watching the Republic getting weaker tenday by tenday. She seemed to feel the squabbles in the Senate like aches in her own body. When the former Senator wasn't fretting over the newsnets, she was spending interminable hours writing messages to her sister and Sabé. Padmé also spent the better part of an hour each day writing in her journal.   
  
They were both dedicated public servants, used to taking action when it was needed. Now Senator and Jedi Knight were being forced to stay still and hide. Obi-Wan wasn't sure who was going to go crazy first.   
  
*   
  
A break in the routine arrived about two tendays after Anakin's makeshift funeral. As he meditated, Obi-Wan sensed the auras of two Jedi in the vicinity. He focused on them. In turn, the Force users concentrated on him. _We're coming_. One of them felt familiar, but he wasn't sure who it was. He changed back out of his sleepclothes and into his tunic, tabards, and breeches.   
  
As Padmé prepared to go to bed, she noticed that Obi-Wan was tying the re-sash around his Jedi uniform and heating water for tea. "What's going on?"   
  
"Someone's coming, M'Lady."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I believe they're friendly, but I won't take any chances." He placed a third tea cup on the counter, then reached out his hand. His lightsaber sailed into the chamber, curving in midair to go to its master. Padmé ducked as the weapon flew over her head. In one smooth movement, Obi-Wan grasped the weapon and tucked it in his tunic.   
  
Hearing the _they_, she frowned. "Would you please prepare some tea for me as well?"   
  
A fourth cup was already in his hand. Obi-Wan knew that getting her to go to bed when someone was coming to the house would be impossible. The water was hot when a soft knock sounded through the common room. "I'll get the door, Threepio. You and Artoo get into the kitchen." Obi-Wan reached into his tunic for the lightsaber handle and turned to Padmé, his gaze darkening to grey. "M'Lady, would you please go to your chamber for a few moments?"   
  
Padmé nodded, though she didn't like hiding when two unknown people were about to walk into the house. As soon as she had shut the door, Obi-Wan stepped to the front of the house, opening his mind fully to the Force. The visitors' psyches reflected back, confirming his impression of them as friends, but he still kept a firm grip on his weapon as he opened the door.   
  
Two cloaked figures stood dark against starlit snow. The shorter one pulled its hood back. Obi-Wan recognized her immediately. Her name was Alanna Olau, and she had been a close friend of Master Qui-Gon. He ushered them in. As soon as the door was shut, she spoke. "Master Kenobi, it is good to see you again. This is my Padawan, Moanilula Yung. We have been sent by Master Yoda to watch over Senator Amidala." She and her apprentice set small duffels on the floor.   
  
"You're taking my place here?" Though he would be glad of another task, he felt a tug of obligation. _Yoda was right, of course. I have a responsibility to her and the children._   
  
Master Olau replied, "No. We will be monitoring the Senator's pregnancy. Master Yoda has instructed us to take positions in the Palace Complex, where we can be of use. You will still be watching over her here."   
  
"Oh." Obi-Wan smothered the twinge of disappointment. He asked the Jedi to wait, then excused himself. As he hooked his lightsaber back onto his belt, he knocked on Padmé's bedchamber door and called, "M'Lady?" The door opened immediately; she'd been standing there the whole time. Obi-Wan suppressed a smile, for he imagined Padmé standing behind her chamber door, ear pressed to a drinking glass that was pressed to the door. She didn't actually do it, but it was a very funny mental picture. "Will you join us?"   
  
Padmé looked at her guardian's face. His eyes were pale blue, and more relaxed than they had been a few minutes earlier. She entered the common room and bowed as Obi-Wan introduced the Jedi to the Senator.   
  
Padmé gestured to the seats. "Please make yourselves comfortable." The healers shrugged off their outer robes, revealing two human women in Jedi garb. Olau was in her late fifties, short and stocky, with red curls that were pinned up. Her purple eyes were fierce and calm. The Padawan was in her early twenties and stood a few centimeters shorter than Obi-Wan. She had black, chin-length hair, except for the traditional braid. Her eyes were large, brown, and tilted up at the outer ends. They both looped their robes over the backs of their chairs and sat. Obi-Wan sent cups of tea to the visitors with Threepio. He followed, bearing Padmé's and his own cups while Padmé dismissed the droid.   
  
Master Olau pulled a small device out from a pocket. As she placed it on the table, Obi-Wan recognized it as a holoprojector. Olau activated it, and Yoda's image flickered into view. "Master Obi-Wan, Master Olau and Padawan Yung have I sent to Naboo. Monitor Senator Amidala's pregnancy, they will. Arranged, it is, with Queen Jamilla, that regular healer's work they shall have in the city. The Senator should give birth in her home if all goes well. Senator Amidala," the image continued, "follow the instructions of these healers, you must. Well learned they are in their field, and need their help, you will." Yoda's likeness flickered, then disappeared. Padmé nodded in compliance.   
  
"We have just come from the Palace Complex. Queen Jamilla has given us positions in the Healer's Wing, and we will come here every tenday to examine the Senator," Yung added.   
  
"We can also instruct you, if you wish, about the care, health, and feeding of your babies. We'll teach you everything you'll need to know," Master Alanna said with a warm smile. "With your permission, M'Lady, we will examine you now."   
  
Padmé nodded, and all three women looked at Obi-Wan. He rose from the table and left the common room as Yung said, "You're in your fourth month, is that correct?"   
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Obi-Wan heard his name called. He poked his head out of his chamber. Padmé smiled, waving him back into the common room.   
  
The healers were still there. Master Olau said, "Master Kenobi, we must ask you to make sure that Senator Amidala obeys our recommendations. She can have no more tea, unless it is an herbal or fruit blend. She needs plenty of rest, but a moderate amount of exercise will also help. Teach her Kabon, it will make her labor easier. Her mind must be rested, as well as her body." Padmé looked miffed at the idea that Obi-Wan should police her every move, but didn't say anything.   
  
Master Alanna added, "Senator, have you scissors or shears?"   
  
Padmé got a pair out of a closet. The Jedi Master took them and murmured thanks, then approached her Padawan. "Oh, please, Master, don't," Moanilula began, backing away.   
  
"We've already explained this to you, Child. No one must know that we are Jedi." The Master reached up and snipped the braid from her apprentice's hair, then hugged her. She tucked the braid into her sash while her Padawan wiped her eyes.   
  
Obi-Wan watched them, shocked. "Why did you do that?"   
  
Olau's purple eyes were wide as she regarded Obi-Wan. "You've not heard that all of the Jedi have been ordered by the Supreme Chancellor to return to or stay on Coruscant?"   
  
He shook his head. "Why would he do that? And why wasn't I told?"   
  
Master Alanna shrugged. "Public opinion has swayed against the Jedi. The Senate has passed legislation that keeps track of us since we are able to manipulate the Force the way we do. They're calling the proceedings 'Registration.' Master Yoda hid Lula and me away as soon as the order came out, then smuggled us out of the Temple through the sewers. He seemed to feel that the Senator's well-being was worth the efforts of three Jedi, and more important than an executive order." She looked at Padmé, eyebrow raised, then asked, "Do you get your information from the newsnets?"   
  
Padmé said, "All of our news comes through Queen Jamilla's offices. We can't keep accounts in our names, for fear of discovery. Why would she keep something like this from us?" Her question hung in the room, a specter that thickened the air with dread. After a few seconds of silence, she murmured good night to the three Jedi and went to her bedchamber.   
  
As Obi-Wan led the healers to the door, Master Olau added quietly, "I don't envy you your task, Obi-Wan. She is quite headstrong. As a former politician, current events are likely to upset her. In spite of the villainization of the Jedi, we have heard rumors that genetic material stolen from Jedi may be used for future groups of clones. The Council has found a way to lessen the likelihood of that happening, but it is not pleasant," she concluded.   
  
They raised their hoods, and Master Alanna smiled. "Your knight-master would be proud of you, Obi-Wan." He smiled sadly, an mixture of emotions that they shared when they thought of Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Yung turned to him and reiterated, "We will return every tenday at this hour, or as needed." With the final comment, Obi-Wan opened the door. The healers left the house, tramping though the snow, their dark cloaks blending in with the shadows.   
  
*   
  
"Breathe in, hold the position…slowly breathe out, still your mind. Focus on your body and keeping in place," Obi-Wan said softly.   
  
Padmé balanced on one foot, hands clasped in front of her chest. Her other foot was placed flat against her inner thigh. A sharp wobble broke her concentration and she put her foot back on the floor. "I'm not so sure this is such a good idea, Master Kenobi. I've been at this for over a tenday, and I'm just not getting it." He was teaching her the Kabon poses and stretches, which would strengthen her body and calm her thoughts.   
  
Obi-Wan, effortlessly balanced on one bare foot, arms stretched over his head, replied, "Kabon improves with practice, M'Lady. Even the pillar pose." She looked at him, his eyes closed, his face serene, and sighed. Her center of gravity had changed as she entered her fifth month of pregnancy, making her feel even more gawky than she had been as a teenager. Padmé again hefted a foot against her inner leg and tried to concentrate. _I love these children already, but I don't like what they're doing to my body._   
  
The Jedi opened one eye and a dimple appeared through his beard. Padmé caught the hint of bright blue and wrinkled her nose at him, then trembled again. Obi-Wan reached an arm sideways toward her. She rested her hand on his, and the contact was enough to keep her steady.   
  
Though their bodies were still as stones, Padmé's mind was buzzing. She decided that she'd rather know whether she was going crazy or not. "Master Kenobi," she said quietly.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"There's something I've noticed, forgive me if it's a sensitive subject, I'm not sure of it's you or if I'm just hallucinating. But what is with your eyes?" It all came out in a rush, it was easier for her to say it while their eyes were closed.   
  
"The colors," he confirmed. She made a quiet noise of assent. "No, you're not imagining things, other people have said it. It doesn't have anything to do with me being a Jedi. I don't know how it happens, or even if it's real or an illusion," he replied.   
  
"Ah. Wyvern eyes," she said.   
  
Obi-Wan placed his other foot on the floor. Padmé wobbled as he took his hand away. She looked at him as he asked, "What?"   
  
"Wyverns are mythical creatures, huge, fierce lizards. Some stories have them changing color as their moods change." _Yours turn bright blue when you're amused, probably when you flirt, too. If you ever flirt._   
  
"So now I remind you of a lizard?" His gaze bored down on her, still bright blue. The Jedi succeeded in keeping a smile from his lips, but the eyes crinkled up in the corners. He knew she wasn't serious.   
  
_Yes, you flirt._ Padmé smiled, saying, "Yes." Obi-Wan chuckled and moved his body to demonstrate the next Kabon pose.   
  
*   
  
**I know I said it in the beginning, but I want to mention again that Alanna is Tamora Pierce's creation, Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, first Lady Knight in Tortall in two centuries. Her story is detailed in Tammy's "Song of the Lioness" Quartet, and continues in several other books.   
  
Apologies in advance to Tahl fans, I didn't know about her when I started writing. And I like Master Alanna too much to change it anyway.**

Author's Note: I do hereby express my gratitude to those who reviewed "Hope's Sanctuary" in its first incarnation. As usual;, dunce that I am certainly capable of being, I deleted the original story instead of editing the chapters instead. So I'm back to square one, and I hope you find me again! I do have several reviews stored in my e-mail, please forgive me if you read this and don't see a response to a very early review.

****

JellyBabyv2 - Thanks very much for the e-mail. I finally got tired of waiting for the dratted, er, I mean, esteemed beta reader to finish beta-ing. So here it is, in all its unreviewed glory.

****

HGluv - Thank you for the review, here's more. Finally!

****

Talon DragonFriend - Obidala is not part of George's plan (unless he's got something really tricky up that flannel sleeve for Episode III), so when I deviate from canon, I make sure I show why they do what they do, and that it evolves naturally from existing stories. Darling Yoda. I just love the little green troll.

****

Kazzy - So glad to hear from you today. Characterization is key, there's no escaping it. I started writing again through reading Obidalas, and I thought to myself, I can do better than that. (Arrogant, huh?) This story has also had a lot of research put into it, I checked out about fifteen library books on grieving, expectant mothers, expectant _fathers_, child behavior, you name it, I read about it.

****

kOOlgirl1808 - Thank you, I'm keeping going. Finally.

****

sparkvallen - I'm as bad as the beta I've been complaining about. You reviewed this story on 30 October 2003, and I'm responding today. *Slaps wrist* But I didn't abandon it! Even when Anakin and Obi-Wan are fighting, I believe Obi still has a lot of affection for his padawan. Even when Ani turns Sith, Obi is just devastated. All the more so if Obi thinks Ani is dead.


	6. Balance Begins

*

****

Chapter Six - Balance Begins   
  
That evening, Obi-Wan fell ill. Oddly, Master Alanna, who was at the house for Padmé's checkup, was also sluggish and tired. She checked the Knight's blood and her own for infections and came up with nothing.   
  
Obi-Wan rested on the parlor sofa, nauseated and weak. Alanna staggered into the room and said, "I've talked to Lula. She's as sick as we are, and it started at the same time. An open communication to Coruscant risks exposure, so I told her to ask Queen Jamilla if everything's all right at home."   
  
"But you can still use the Force, though?" Obi-Wan asked. He'd been reaching out for the last hour. It felt like a stampede of herdbeasts, wild and uncontrollable.   
  
"Yes, but barely. It's like a river that has overflowed its banks. Unused. I've never felt it like this before. We need to find out what's happening, surely the Council will be able to tell us."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded at the healer, and she left the chamber. The floor was tilting, Obi-Wan couldn't keep his eyes fixed on one spot in the room, it was spinning. Or maybe he was spinning, he wasn't sure.   
  
Kenobi and Olau anchored each other long enough to meditate together, looking for answers. The Force did not oblige. Master Alanna declared herself fit enough to make her way back to the city and left. Padmé helped Obi-Wan to his bedchamber.   
  
*   
  
The next morning, Obi-Wan felt better. Padmé watched over him, concerned, but she relaxed after seeing how much breakfast he ate. She contacted the healers; both were fine, though they didn't have any more of an idea as to why they were sick than Obi-Wan did. But whatever it was, it wasn't gone. Their bodies had simply adjusted.   
  
They didn't have to wait for long to find out what it was. While Obi-Wan was out running, a report from the Queen arrived. Padmé groaned wordlessly as she read: _By order of the Senate, all Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans are hereby ordered to return to Coruscant for registration. All Jedi are to surrender themselves to Republic authorities immediately. Any citizen of the Republic who is discovered to be harboring a Jedi is subject to penalty..._   
  
Padmé checked the date. This order had come out over a month before – why hadn't she known about it before today? _Master Alanna talked about the Registration. Harboring? It makes them sound like fugitives_. she thought. _Why did Queen Jamilla keep this from me?_ The next message was from the Queen, as well, and it gave the lie to the benign façade of the proclamation. It included a visual of what used to be the Jedi Temple. It was now a smoldering, collapsed ruin.   
  
Padmé's morning sickness had settled recently to a rare twinge in her midsection, but that horrible image brought it back in full force. She made it to the large refresher just in time.   
  
Resting her head on the side of the bathtub, Padmé thought, _She was protecting Obi-Wan and me. Jamilla is crazy, keeping this from us, what if the Senate found out that he or the healers are here?_ She could still see the image of the ruined Temple, even when she squeezed her eyes shut. _The Archives are gone? Oh, dear Force, the children!_ Padmé's face crumpled as she mourned the innocent Jedi, young and old, who had been marked for death or already murdered. _Why would they do this? How could the Senate permit it? It's genocide!_   
  
It had to be Chancellor Palpatine. _But why?_ The last vestiges of goodwill that she had harbored toward the Senator who had represented her when she ruled Naboo, the Chancellor who had hosted a reception in her honor and called her a friend, were jettisoned at that moment. _That monster_, she thought, rage swelling in her heart, tears leaking out of her eyes. She was glad that Obi-Wan was feeling better; he was still out. She wanted him to learn from her, not the newsnets, that his life was in jeopardy. _That's why they were sick - feeling the death of their people through the Force must have been overwhelming. I didn't even feel it like they did, but look at me now._ She ran a hand over her rebellious belly.   
  
The front door slammed. Padmé didn't want Obi-Wan to see her like this again; she lunged to shut the door. But she wasn't fast enough, and the Jedi appeared in the doorway. "Oh," he sighed sympathetically. "Are you all right, how can I help?" He crouched next to her, a gentle hand on her back.   
  
"I'm all right now, it's passed," she replied awkwardly. Padmé couldn't look at him. She also didn't want Obi-Wan to see that she'd been crying.   
  
"Can you stand?" Padmé nodded, and Obi-Wan half-braced, half-lifted her to her feet.   
  
"Thank you." Padmé kept her eyes down.   
  
It was futile, of course. The Jedi picked up on her mood right away. "Is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked gently.   
  
_Damn clairvoyant._ Padmé shook her head. She turned away, but she could still see him in the mirror, concerned. There was nowhere to hide.   
  
*   
  
Obi-Wan watched Padmé carefully. He was determined not to be scared off by any of the - messier - aspects of pregnancy. The only thing that really made him nervous was when he read of how many women had an increased sex drive...   
  
Trivial matters were driven out of Obi-Wan's mind by what he saw in the mirror. Padmé raised her chin and looked at him like...like he was dead, or dying, and nothing could be done about it. Obi-Wan's heart seemed to stop beating. "What is it?"   
  
Padmé's eyes flicked from side to side, as though looking for a place to escape. But then her jaw clenched, and she turned to face him.   
  
In a low voice, Padmé murmured, "The Jedi...the Temple has been destroyed. The Jedi are gone."   
  
The crease in Obi-Wan's forehead threatened to ascend into his hairline. "Gone?"   
  
Padmé couldn't summon the words. She led her friend into the common room and sat him down at her commstation.   
  
Kenobi could only sit, open-mouthed, as he looked at the image. _Who would do such a thing, how could any sentient being condone it?_ Obi-Wan rose from the desk. He staggered to his bedchamber.   
  
As soon as he was inside, Obi-Wan thumped to the floor. Rage, grief, despair...dozens of emotions were crowding in his mind, each one clamoring for his attention. The Dark Side of the Force swept about him, whispering promises of revenge. The Knight rejected it in disgust; servants of the Dark Side had done this to his people. _What can I do? I can't just stay here and do nothing. There's got to be something I can do, someone must have survived..._   
  
Obi-Wan clamored to find the refuge that was the peaceful center of his connection to the Light Side of the Force. After much struggling, he accessed it and stretched out with his feelings. The Force was running as wild and unused as it had the day before. Refusing to give up, he looked to it again and again. He finally harnessed a thread of light.   
  
_Acknowledge your sorrow._   
  
The loss of his people, just for being what they were born to be, filled his eyes with tears. Obi-Wan wept. Still in the common room, Padmé heard and crept to the door, then decided to go in. She couldn't lie and say that it would be all right, but that wasn't what he needed. Padmé knelt on the floor next to her friend and reached for him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and cradling his head to her heart. Obi-Wan reached up and held on for dear life. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, meeting his grieving grey gaze. They cried together for the Jedi that lost their lives.   
  
Obi-Wan's thoughts continued to race for several minutes. Breathing deeply, he got control of his voice and said, "They're my people. Why was I spared? How could I not have known?"   
  
Padmé replied, "All three of you were so sick yesterday. It must be impossible to learn specifics through the Force from so many light-years away, even during an event as terrible as this. But you knew something was happening."   
  
He nodded, understanding. "M'Lady, I'm not sure I can stay here."   
  
Padmé's body twitched. "I understand. You must do what you feel is right, of course." But she couldn't help it; her muscles tightened, holding her protector closer. While he let her.   
  
Obi-Wan wiped his eyes and hers, then murmured thanks. Recognizing her cue, Padmé got up off the floor and left Obi-Wan alone. She shut the door to his bedchamber. Each of them wondered how they were going to protect the other in the wake of this disaster.   
  
*   
  
Padmé wiped her eyes as her mind raced. _If Obi-Wan is discovered - connect him to me - us to Queen Jamilla - this is a government-owned safe house - disobedience - Naboo's autonomy could be forfeit, it could destroy us._ She hastened to her commstation, to make preparations for her departure.   
  
Padmé found the disk that contained an exclusive encryption system called the Queen's Code. She inserted it into the commstation and was in the middle of composing a message that declared her intention to leave the planet immediately when she heard a beep. The incoming message was also encrypted under Queen's Code. Padmé accessed it: _You and I are two of six people on this planet who know what they are. Stay where you are, or I'll have Captain Panaka place you both under house arrest._   
  
Padmé knew her successor well enough to know that, though she might speak diplomatically when she was among other politicians, Jamilla was straightforward with her friends, and always trustworthy. "Jamilla, may the Force be with you always," Padmé murmured, invoking the ancient blessing of the Jedi upon her successor and friend. She would stay. Obi-Wan might choose to leave Naboo and search for refugees, she knew he wanted to. Padmé would do what she could to help, but she wasn't going anywhere.   
  
*

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading!

Winter-Lady: Thank you very kindly for the compliment. Here you go!

Jedi Elu-Leen: Thank you very much for the reviews, Padawan! ; ) Such praise, my heart sings as I read it! Hey, I've heard rumors about a love triangle between a certain Jedi knight, his wife, and his beautiful former knight-master. I doubt they'll be true, I've also heard rumors about Padmé and Bail Organa (Yuck!) And about the eyes, I didn't make this up. I have an aunt who has eyes that change according to her moods and clothes. Go figure.

I've also sent more chapters to Aiska at obidala.com, but that was just a couple of days ago, and I've asked her *I'm slapping my own wrist* to replace the existing chapters with the ones I've sent, and I've sent her chapters one through six, I think. I haven't heard back from her yet, but I gather from her updates that she's really busy lately.


	7. Enter Enmity

****

Chapter Seven - Enter Enmity  
  
The disaster was not concluded yet.   
  
Another announcement came over the newsnets the third night after the Temple massacre. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, using the emergency powers that he had never relinquished, declared himself Emperor of the Galaxy. He claimed that this move was done at the encouragement of the majority of the representatives in the Galactic Senate. Nobody would dispute Palpatine, with the might of a vast clone army standing behind him.   
  
Padmé was up late, checking her messages when she read the proclamation. _Oh, Force, I did this. I let him manipulate me into getting Valorum out of the way, now look what I've done. This is why the Jedi were slaughtered, there's no way they would have stood by and let it happen._ Her shock was so great that it woke Obi-Wan out of a dead sleep.   
  
Once they both digested the news, the Jedi spent over an hour in meditation while the Senator walked around the house, wringing her hands and gnawing the inside of her lip. Threepio meant well, but after his fourth request to be of service, Padmé shut him down in a fit of impatience. When Obi-Wan emerged from his chamber, he could see her in the parlor, where she was pacing. "What are we going to do about this?" Padmé asked, coming into the common room.   
  
Obi-Wan sat at the table, his gaze still worried-grey. His job now was to help her sort out her priorities. "What's more important to you, M'Lady? The continued existence of a sickly and fragile government, or the well-being of your family? Because if you come out of hiding now, it'll be either-or." Kenobi gestured to Padmé's stomach, which would be noticeable, even through the stiff layers of senatorial garb that she used to wear.   
  
"I'm supposed to sit by and watch the work of a dozen years be destroyed?" she barked. "I have been a public servant for most of my life, I will not –"   
  
Obi-Wan's response was as calm as Padmé's was heated. "You are not a Queen or a Senator any longer, you are a consultant. You have different work now. What would you be able to change, by yourself, if you came out of hiding?" He took her hands in hers, holding her defiant stare with his gaze.   
  
"This is bigger than I am, it's worth the risk to me to do something about this," Padmé protested.   
  
"Please, M'Lady, think of what will happen to your children if you come out of hiding."   
  
She glared at him. "It's worth the risk," she repeated.   
  
"It had better be, M'Lady. If you let Emperor Palpatine know where you are, you and your children will die. You said that this situation is bigger than you. _Anakin's children_," Obi-Wan continued, pressing her hands to her belly as he emphasized this single, fragile link to her late husband, "are the only thing that he's afraid of."   
  
Padmé's mouth moved without words. When she found her voice, it was small and sorrowful. "Gods damn it, Obi-Wan, this is my fault. I initiated that Vote of No Confidence in the Senate when the Trade Federation invaded."   
  
"I remember," Obi-Wan replied. "You cannot blame yourself for his actions; you might as well have blamed the Jedi for this. But the Dark Side clouds many things, and he is a Force user. I should have seen this coming, but I didn't believe it when Count Dooku told me that there was a Sith Lord in control of the Senate. My Lady, Palpatine would have found another way," Obi-Wan said sadly. Padmé left the common room, needing some time to think.   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated, then followed her to her bedchamber. "M'Lady, may I share something? It will be disturbing, but I think you deserve to know. It might help."   
  
She frowned, eyes narrowing. "You may."   
  
The Jedi led Padmé to her bed. She sat upon it, and he propped pillows behind her to make sure she was comfortable. Then Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the bed, facing his charge. His hands grasped hers again. "Close your eyes, clear your mind."   
  
Padmé snorted.   
  
He chuckled humorlessly, acknowledging the difficulty of his request, then repeated, "Clear your mind." Obi-Wan summoned the Force, using it to recall every detail of the visions he had experienced when he had first arrived on Naboo after Anakin's death. Then he projected the sounds and images to Padmé's mind. He felt her desire to recoil as she experienced his agony, but she stayed resolute, even when she watched herself collapse as though dead. Padmé was as confused as he still was at her absence from the second vision, but she understood its meaning.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes opened to see tears on Padmé's face. He understood her sense of uselessness, her desire to act when the Force needed her to wait. The Force was commanding him to wait, too, a lifetime if necessary. But if anyone would succeed at removing the Emperor from his usurped throne, it would be her children, and others like them. Padmé cursed as the necessity of inaction hit her; her family had to be her priority. Padmé couldn't save the galaxy, but they could. She wasn't sure how, but she was willing to obey the Force.   
  
Padmé sniffed, wiping the tears away. "My life's work has been for nothing," she murmured.   
  
"You saved your people, and they love you for it. Your royal and senatorial expertise are unmatched, and you are indispensable to Her Royal Highness. Your children will need you to teach them what you know. What better mother could they have, M'Lady?" The Knight's eyes were light blue and smiling as he moved off the bed.   
  
The former politician leaned against her pillows. "Thank you, that was very kind."   
  
"It is the truth. Get some sleep," Obi-Wan said. He left her bedchamber.   
  
*   
  
Obi-Wan entered the dark common room, sat in the first chair he came to, and lowered his head into his hands. He'd helped Padmé sort out her priorities, but he wasn't sure that his own were as they should be. A Sith Lord - Darth Sidious - had just made himself Emperor. If it wasn't for his responsibility to this family, Obi-Wan would be able to join the few remaining Jedi and act upon this, although he didn't know what so few of them could do.   
  
*   
  
Later that night, Obi-Wan dreamed of the last time he had seen Anakin. He wept tears of frustration in his sleep as his surrogate son attacked him, eyes reflecting the furious glow of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan had had to tell Padmé how Anakin died, but he didn't know how to tell her that he'd been battling against a Sith. He was the only living Jedi who had done that before and knew how it felt. _The terrible knowledge flowed through Obi-Wan's consciousness again as he parried and countered Anakin's strikes in his dream, intent on staying alive until he could find a way to subdue the Dark Side in his friend.   
  
And then, just as he'd known it would, the ground broke under Anakin's feet and swallowed him up…No! Anakin, I can't get you out what is wrong with me? Must get help - run - get help gethelpgethelp…   
  
Anakin's screams filled the cave, following Obi-Wan into the night as his feet pounded the ground, _thump_get _thump_help…   
  
Oh Force, I'm losing him again!_   
  
Obi-Wan woke so violently that he fell from his mattress to the floor. The moonlight streamed in through his window, bathing him in silver as he tried to separate present from past, dream from reality.   
  
He heard his chamber door open, then ragged breathing. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.   
  
Still disoriented and gasping for breath, he said, "What?"   
  
"I saw it. I had no idea, why didn't you tell me that he had turned," Padmé said, sobbing. "He was my husband, I had a right to know," she snarled.   
  
_She's a Force-sensitive_, Obi-Wan remembered. _She saw the dream, too._ He could feel pity, indignation, rage, and fresh sorrow battling for prominence in her mind. _Oh, Chaos, she saw exactly how he died, she knows he embraced the Dark Side, I never wanted that_, he thought. With only a faint groan to acknowledge his tense body, he stood and moved to the door. "I'm sorry," he began.   
  
"Sorry," her voice hissed in the darkness. Without warning, he felt fire blaze across his face as her fury and grief exploded. "You left him to die, you ran away, I saw it, how could you?!" Her words broke through the inner peace that was his core, battered and broke Obi-Wan's heart as her small fists tried to pass her pain on to him. "You could have saved him, you're a Jedi, you'd fought the Dark Side before, you should know what to do to save him," she shouted as he caught her wrists in his hands. "Why, damn it, why did he have to die?!" Padmé tried to wrench her arms from his iron grip, but failed. Her legs collapsed under the weight of her grief and she crumpled to the floor, crying.   
  
Obi-Wan knelt next to her in the heavy darkness, her arms still in his grasp. Padmé's hands moved toward him and he flinched again, his hands gripping her wrists even tighter. Her sobbing doubled, which Obi-Wan hadn't thought possible, then he understood.   
  
He released her wrists, which were around his neck a moment later. Padmé's anger was spent for the moment, now she needed comfort. Being the only other sentient within a dozen kilometers, he had to serve as the recipient of both. Warily, he put his arms around her. Obi-Wan rocked Padmé as he imagined she would someday soothe her babies, murmuring apologies and comfort in her ear as she wept.   
  
Padmé hiccupped, the loudness of the sound startling him because she had pressed her cheek to his. Her skin felt wet – of course, she was crying – but _sticky_? Obi-Wan pulled back. His callused fingers tilted her face into the moonlight; there was a smear of dark on her temple. "M'Lady," he cried in alarm. He wiped away the blood, trying to see where Padmé had hurt herself, but there was no wound.   
  
Her eyes opened. "Oh," came a gasp from in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry," Padmé whispered, grabbing a sheet and his water cup from the bedside table.   
  
A cool, firm touch made his face burn. "Ah!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as Padmé rinsed away the blood she had drawn.   
  
"I'm sorry," she wept again, blotting his face. "I didn't mean to – I'm so sorry."   
  
Obi-Wan lied over and over through his gritted teeth as she fetched salve and applied it to the shallow gash. "It's all right, M'Lady. It's just a scratch."   
  
It wasn't really all right. Padmé's words had injured him far more than her hands ever could have. _You ran away, I saw it…Why did he have to die…_ Obi-Wan said what he needed to so that Padmé would return to her bedchamber, then gave up on rest for that night. He spent the hours until sunup pacing the floor, unwilling to surrender to sleep ever again.   
  
*   
  
Padmé sat at her commstation, checking for messages. She leaned forward over her large abdomen so she could read the small print clearly.   
  
Obi-Wan plodded into the kitchen and began to make tea. He looked awful. They glanced guiltily at each other's badges of their encounter from the previous night: Padmé's wrists were mottled black and blue, and a shallow wound crawled under one of Obi-Wan's tired eyes. "What news from the outside worlds, M'Lady?" he asked.   
  
Instead of answering, Padmé fetched some salve from the refresher and followed Obi-Wan into the kitchen. Obi-Wan grimaced as he submitted to her touch, letting her dab the ointment onto his wound. "Thank you, Padmé," he murmured. He took hold of her wrists and used the Force like the Master Healers had always taught would accelerate healing, eyes bleaching from grey to light blue as he did.   
  
Padmé smiled her thanks, shaking the pins-and-needles sensation out of her hands. She remembered his question and grimaced. "Imperial officials are visiting all of the planets within their borders, to make judgments about their sovereignty – whether they will stay self-governed under Palpatine or have a planetary governor rule the planet in his name." She leaned back against the kitchen counter, arms folded, disgust distorting her lovely countenance. "Queen Jamilla of Naboo will be honored tomorrow morning to welcome the Emperor's lieutenant, the Lord Darth Vader, for an official visit over the next tenday." Padmé's sarcastic tone of voice expressed her true feelings on the subject of the usurper and his New Order.   
  
She was going to continue, but she heard a teacup shatter. Before Padmé could catch her breath, Obi-Wan fled the kitchen and peered at her commstation. Threepio shuffled into the kitchen, audibly fretting about the broken glass. Padmé heard him breathe, "_Darth_ Vader?"   
  
She was two seconds behind him. "You know the name?" Padmé asked, surprised.   
  
"I know the title," Obi-Wan replied tersely. _Sidious and Vader. Master and apprentice._ Padmé had laid a challenge at his feet only hours before: _You'd fought the Dark Side before; you should know what to do._ But this was different than his skirmishes against Anakin, Count Dooku, and the Sith that had murdered Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was looking after someone other than himself now.   
  
Padmé had never previously seen that look on his face. Indeed, Padmé had never seen any Jedi look truly scared, not even when they were fighting for their lives on Geonosis. Obi-Wan straightened, his face pale and pinched. "I have to get to the palace. I won't be long."   
  
"Why? Who is he?" Padmé followed him to his bedchamber, but he shut the door before she could pursue the matter further. "Jedi," she muttered, leaning against the wall.   
  
When he emerged a minute later, Padmé's jaw dropped in disbelief. Obi-Wan was dressed in the civilian clothes that she had ordered for him months ago. He had tried, and failed, to hide his disdain for the stiff, fashionable garments when they'd arrived. He straightened his hair with one hand as he tugged at the robes with the other. "He's a Sith Lord, M'Lady. A dark Jedi." Obi-Wan rushed past her, towards the front door.   
  
Now Padmé understood. It was possible that Obi-Wan and the two Jedi healers could be discovered by another Force user within a planetary radius. "Be safe and hurry home," she instructed.   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated, hand on the doorlatch. Their eyes met, and his gentle smile untied some of the anxious knots in Padmé's gut. "Thanks. I won't be long." The Jedi rushed into the snowstorm.   
  
The wind's icy fingers stirred Padmé's hair and clothing. She walked outside, listening to the old speeder roar to life. The sound quickly faded away to the silence of snow falling.   
  
It was not the redheaded Jedi's smile that caused her face to burn. She was pregnant, after all. It was just hormones.   
  
Yes, that was it.   
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan returned two hours later, shaking snow from his hair and robe as he ascended the porch steps two at a time. Padmé opened the door for him, looking apprehensive. "Olau and Yung are taken care of," he announced.   
  
"Taken care of?" she echoed as he walked into the house.   
  
"If it was just us, we would investigate, and fight if we had to. But we have other things to attend to now. None of us are going to do you any good dead or incarcerated for attacking the Emperor's messenger," Obi-Wan replied. He shed his outer robe and looped it over his arm. "Closing down the body and the conscious mind will lessen the chance of detection. It's drastic, but if I lower my defenses for a moment, or use the Force for anything at all, he'll know I'm here. And if I've ever been in his presence before, he could recognize me, which could lead him to you." He stopped her at the door of his chamber. He looked nervous, and his cheeks were still bright red from the cold outside. "M'Lady, will you bring me a glass of water in five minutes?" Padmé nodded as Obi-Wan shut his door.   
  
As instructed, she knocked on his door, water in hand. "Come in." Padmé entered the bedchamber, then averted her eyes. Though he was sitting up in bed and hidden by a coverlet to his waist, the Jedi appeared to be unclothed. Seeing her blush, Obi-Wan said, "Excuse me, M'Lady, but hibernation is less uncomfortable this way." Padmé nodded and offered the glass, glancing at his well-defined torso through lowered lashes. He drank the water quickly. Sensing uncertainty, Obi-Wan looked at her.   
  
"What should I do?" Padmé asked.   
  
"Keep your mind off of Vader or me. It is necessary, M'Lady," he added upon hearing her soft snort of disbelief. "Keep your thoughts on books and small tasks. No newsnets, but check your messages." Obi-Wan's eyes, still pale blue, sought hers again, adding their weight to his requests.   
  
She nodded, then informed him, "I meant, what's going to happen to you?"   
  
"Oh. At first, I'll just seem to be asleep, but by the end of the tenday, I'll appear to be dead." Padmé looked apprehensive. "I will come out of it, M'Lady."   
  
"When?"   
  
"I may wake as Vader leaves," the Knight answered.   
  
"_May?_ And if you don't?" Padmé was furious at his wording, and annoyed that it frightened her.   
  
Obi-Wan reached out to calm her, and to emphasize his words. His grip was still icy from his dash to the palace, but the cold touch felt good on Padmé's aching wrist. "Wait until Vader has been out of the system for a full day. It may take a few minutes, but I will come around when you use the phrase, 'All is well.'" He hesitated, then added, "Keep your distance. Dreams can be intense and even violent, and they can carry over into the first few waking moments. Don't wake me until he's gone, unless he shows up on your doorstep."   
  
"Oh, Chaos, don't even joke about that," Padmé protested, shuddering. Then her thoughts lit upon something he said before. "You dream while you hibernate?"   
  
"Vividly, although I won't remember most of it. And anything that might wake me from normal sleep will just be ignored." Obi-Wan glanced at his chronometer, then looked at Padmé. "You'll be all right, M'Lady."   
  
_Alone for ten days._ The thought came unbidden into her mind, but outwardly she just smiled and said, "All is well?" He nodded. "Good dreams then, Master Jedi."   
  
Obi-Wan watched his friend leave the chamber, then laid back on the bed. _Deep breaths…relax…_ He closed his eyes.   
  
*   
  
In the tenday that followed, Padmé figured out that, as irritating as he could be, she preferred Obi-Wan Kenobi conscious and underfoot. Threepio and Artoo hovered about to keep her company and make up for his chores, but she still missed the Jedi. The expectant mother spent time in the Kabon stretches that Obi-Wan had taught her, surprised at how simply holding her body in a position and breathing could strengthen her, both physically and mentally.   
  
At times it was difficult to decide which made her more nervous - the fact that there was a Sith Lord within a hundred kilometers of her home, or that there was a man that was lying as though dead _in_ her home. A coded message from one of Queen Jamilla's handmaidens changed that, however: _Imperial shuttle flew in a search pattern over the Lake Country before arrival. Vader asking about you daily. Stay put._   
  
Padmé read the message twice, then deleted it and turned her commstation off. _Thanks a lot, that's the way to calm me down_, she thought sarcastically. She had no reasonable idea what a Sith Lord would want with her. The only thing that wasn't far-fetched was that Palpatine wanted to make sure the former Senator was well. _If either Vader or Palpatine has good intentions, I'll shave my head_, she concluded.   
  
She spent several minutes calmly pacing the floor, walking in and out of bedchambers, refreshers, and the common room. As Padmé entered the parlor, she had an idea. She chose a book off the shelves and took it to the Jedi's chamber. _He said that normal sensory input would be ignored, so he won't mind._ Sitting in a chair, she opened the book and began to read it aloud. This became part of Padmé's routine for the rest of the tenday, until Vader was gone. Although she felt apprehensive about the Sith Lord's presence on the planet, both reading and Kabon relaxed her.   
  
*   
  
On the day that Vader was scheduled to leave Naboo, Padmé checked her messages hourly, waiting for news. The hoped-for message arrived an hour after sundown, and she was waiting for the time that Obi-Wan could wake up.   
  
Padmé continued to obey Obi-Wan's request to keep her thoughts on small tasks, even though Vader was well on his way. She even half-expected the Jedi to walk in at any time, because he said that he might come out of the trance on his own. Padmé left his chamber door open so she could hear if he made any noise or needed help. As the day waned, she prepared dinner.   
  
Just after sundown, Padmé entered the chamber. A tray bearing a pitcher, glass, and several kiri fruits was in her hands. She set the tray on the bedstand and moved back to the doorway. As she turned the light on, she began to talk. "It's Padmé, Obi-Wan. All is well." Nothing. She felt a sour flutter of dread in her stomach. "Obi-Wan, all is well."   
  
As she called the Jedi out of hibernation, Padmé thought to herself, _He looks awful, emaciated, even. His skin is so grey. I hope he'll be all right._ But even as that thought crossed her mind, Obi-Wan's breath rattled in his chest. Her own breath rushed out in a sigh of relief. Suddenly Obi-Wan's eyes burst open, moving wildly was he half shouted, half croaked, "Anakin!"   
  
Padmé stepped back, startled, but she had more important things to do than dwell on the Jedi's utterance. Even this one. She'd had no idea that Obi-Wan would be such a mess. "Artoo," she called. The little droid rolled in, beeping. "You and Threepio run a warm bath for Master Kenobi, then put a clean towel and one of the chairs from the common room in the refresher.

As Artoo complied, Padmé sat on the edge of the bed, next to Obi-Wan's shoulder. His pale eyes followed her every move. She smiled and said sweetly, "Master Kenobi, you look like poodoo." One silvering eyebrow quirked upward. Padmé reached out and wrapped the coverlet securely around his body and said, "You're going to sit up now." She hugged his chest and lifted Obi-Wan into a sitting position against the wall.   
  
"You're not supposed to strain yourself, M'Lady," Obi-Wan rasped, coughing.   
  
"You weigh less than I do, after this stunt you pulled," she retorted. Padmé stood and walked to the tray she had brought in. "Would you like some water?"   
  
"Please."   
  
She poured a cup, half of which he managed to spill on himself. Obi-Wan grimaced; it tasted awful, though that was because he hadn't cleaned his teeth in several days. Without missing a beat, Padmé refilled the cup. This time she held her hand over his to steady the cup as he drank. His skin tone was unquestionably better; his ears and cheeks were turning pink. A third cup of water went down just as quickly, then Padmé handed Obi-Wan a small, sweet kiri fruit. As he ate it, she opened his closet door and pulled out a clean pair of breeches and his shabby brown cloak. She waited until he had consumed another piece of fruit, then settled the cloak over his shoulders. Padmé was taken aback when she noticed a large scar on his upper left arm.   
  
He saw what she was looking at. "Thank Count Dooku for that one," the Jedi muttered wryly.   
  
Padmé nodded. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten. As she overlapped the front edges of the cloak across his chest, she asked, "Want a bath?"   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes looked hopeful while his mouth frowned. _How does he do that?_ Padmé wondered idly. She took hold of his legs under the coverlet, swinging them over the edge of the bed. Taking his hand, Padmé sat again. She slung his arm across her shoulders, then counted, "Three, two, one, now." They staggered a little, then steadied as she put an arm around the Jedi's waist. Obi-Wan's cheeks were still glowing as the coverlet fell to the floor, but his robe kept him mostly covered.   
  
As they entered the refresher, she asked, "Can you handle this by yourself, or will you need my help?" The devout Jedi Knight looked scandalized until he saw that she was smiling widely at him. He harrumphed and grabbed the chair by the tub, then whispered thanks. Padmé retreated, looping the breeches over the back of the chair.   
  
But he had to have to last word. Just before she shut the door she heard a weak voice say, "Go to bed."   
  
*   
  
The next morning, Obi-Wan walked into the common room to find Padmé practicing Kabon. She seemed to have improved while he was under; she looked much more stable in the pillar stance. And with her eyes closed, too; Obi-Wan was impressed.   
  
The Jedi walked quietly to the kitchen and found that she had already heated water for tea. He finished the preparations and, leaving one cup on the counter to steep, started to take the other one back to his bedchamber when she spoke.   
  
"Don't go," Padmé said quietly, eyes still closed.   
  
He turned and looked at her. "I don't want to disturb you."   
  
She breathed deeply. "Your presence is reassuring." But then Padmé's eyes opened. She frowned slightly, seeming to recall something disturbing. After a moment, Padmé composed herself and picked up her tea. The Jedi shrugged off her uncertainty and sat at the table. As she came to join him, Obi-Wan noticed that she looked much more pregnant that she had a mere ten days ago.   
  
"You know, you don't have to give up real tea too, just because Master Olau said that I can't have it," Padmé remarked.   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "This stuff is better for me anyway. Caffin is a stimulant, but it's also addictive." He seemed to consider his next words carefully. "I was thinking, M'Lady, perhaps it would make the time go by easier if we could read together." Padmé smiled into her mug; he didn't seem to notice. "I'm not all that familiar with the literature of Naboo, and would like to get through some books while I'm here."   
  
Padmé was still smiling, hiding behind her cup. _He thinks it's his idea, after I've spent the last six days doing little but reading to him_, she thought. When she got her grin under control, she allowed herself to look Obi-Wan again. "What a good idea," she replied. "I have a few in the parlor, although most of them aren't fiction, but I do have a favorite novel here that I haven't read in years. I think you'll enjoy it." Padmé rose and got the book from its shelf in the parlor, then sat on the sofa there. "Coming?" she called, as she propped her feet up on a nearby table.   
  
Cup in hand, Obi-Wan sat in an armchair as Padmé began to read aloud. The sun beamed through the window, lightening her hair to gold. Her face glowed with the light reflected from the pages. He listened to her words, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. At the end of the chapter, she held the book out. Obi-Wan summoned the volume to him, then began to read to her.   
  
He finished that chapter and closed the book. "I like it, M'Lady. Shall we continue later, or maybe tomorrow?" He stood up.   
  
"Yes," Padmé replied. She tried to stand, but couldn't accomplish it without using both arms and both legs. Obi-Wan caught on immediately and held his hands out. Padmé took them, embarrassed, and let him lift her up. He gave her what he hoped was a sympathetic smile, and they left the parlor.   
  
*   
  
A high-pitched buzz sounded from Padmé's commstation. Obi-Wan got there two paces ahead of Padmé and scanned the screen: "Proximity alert. It's some kind of droid, looks like…"   
  
"A probe droid. _Imperials_," she cursed from behind him. "Let's go."   
  
They rushed to their bedchambers and pulled the sheets and covers from their beds. Within one minute, the furniture in the house was draped in what would look like dust protectors. Padmé stowed Artoo and Threepio in a closet and deactivated them with an apology. Obi-Wan gave the computer a verbal command to sound the alert again only when the droid had been gone from the area for three hours. He and Padmé could hear the droid's repulsors whine outside as they hastened to the large refresher, the only place in the house that didn't have a door or window to the outside. They stood in the darkened chamber for a moment, each trying to remember if they forgot something that might betray their presence. "Let's hope it can't sense life forms," Obi-Wan muttered.   
  
He felt her hand over his mouth a moment later, then Padmé's hands pulled his head down. He was startled to feel her breath warm his ear. "I've theen thimilar droidth at work, demonthtrated in the Palath Complekth and on Coruthcant. Their audio thenthorth are very thenthitive," Padmé whispered. She released him. Her dress whispered across the floor, then there was silence.   
  
All of a sudden Obi-Wan felt lightheaded. He scratched his ear where Padmé's lips had touched it. Kenobi also wondered at her lisp until he remembered that the _s_ sound was the most easily overheard. He was pleased she would think of that, though there were other ways of communicating while avoiding detection. _She is a Force-sensitive, let's try something. M'Lady, can you understand me?_ Nothing. Obi-Wan tried again; thought-casting could be helpful in a crisis situation. _M'Lady?_   
  
When a response came, it felt as calm and natural as any from a Master. _I wonder what they're looking for._   
  
She could sense astonishment; Obi-Wan obviously hadn't expected her to be proficient at it. Padmé smiled in the dark. Anakin had taught her more than just how to love.   
  
_You have two guesses,_ Obi-Wan sent. He thought of his vision, the first one after Anakin's death. It still didn't make sense, despite months of deliberation, but he was aware by now that the Emperor was looking for Padmé. Or rather, her children.   
  
_Me?   
  
The twins are among the first of a new generation. Destroying the Temple and its occupants didn't stop Force-sensitives from being born the next day._ He paused, then added, _The three of you have to stay safe, and the best way to do that is to keep you hidden._   
  
He could sense Padmé thinking for a moment, but then an emotion rose in her that he'd never sensed before. She seemed annoyed, even sullen as she commented, _You mean the two of them. What will happen when they're born? Did Yoda already tell you to bring them to Coruscant as soon as the cords are cut?_ The Jedi's astonishment grew as he sensed dread welling in her.   
  
He crept over and slid down the wall next to Padmé. Obi-Wan's arm wrapped around her shoulders as he radiated calm and sincerity, then he replied, _No. Master Yoda only told me to report back to him when the children are born. I don't know what will happen, and none of us could have predicted the events of the last few months, anyway. I don't even know to whom I will be reporting, I have no idea if any of them are still alive._   
  
She shifted on the tile floor, as uncomfortable mentally as she was physically. _I am more than just an incubator, Obi-Wan. They are all the family I have, except for Sola and the girls; I lost my parents, then Anakin, within a few months of each other. Promise me -_   
  
Obi-Wan cut her off. _I can't. Please understand, I cannot swear that they'll always be with you._ The desperation in her emotions made his heart ache, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. _But I do promise that I will not steal them away. And I will spend my life and my death to make sure that no one else does, either._ He leaned his head to the side, his cheek touching Padmé's forehead. Obi-Wan took comfort in the touch, especially since she didn't pull away.   
  
Padmé sighed. _Let's hope it doesn't come to that,_ she sent dryly. Several minutes passed, motionless and silent. Then Padmé reached out and grabbed a towel from its rack. She bunched it up on Obi-Wan's leg and used it as a pillow. It was the middle of the day, Padmé's usual nap time, so she fell asleep quickly. Obi-Wan also closed his eyes.   
  
_He waddled through the corridors of the Jedi Temple. The cries of little children and babies echoed through the passages. He was looking for the source of the crying, wanting to help. He entered the nurseries, peering into crib after crib where generations of Force-strong infants and toddlers had been housed. Every bed was empty, and his arms ached to hold someone small and helpless, to take care of the children that he heard bawling. He left the nurseries, walking awkwardly to accommodate his pregnant belly, his aching feet padding along the cavernous halls._   
  
Obi-Wan woke up. _I was pregnant?_ he wondered.   
  
A wave of mirth washed over him. _Yes, you were._ He felt Padmé's body shake with suppressed laughter for a moment, then her amusement subsided. _I'm not so sure I like sharing dreams,_ she sent.   
  
Obi-Wan wasn't about to disagree; shared dreams were intense. Once she laid her head back onto his lap, he put his hand on his stomach, reassuring himself that it was still flat.   
  
*

I know, I know, super long chapter.

Elu-Leen - Officially obsessed? Wow!

My Auntie's eyes are blue-grey, usually, but they can be green, blue, even turquoise or grey. Mine are the exact same color, kind of a muddy blue, but they don't change like Auntie's do. Bummer. As for Yoda, well, he doesn't really come into this again until he affects Obi's decision-making later. Yoda finds Obi-Wan when the time is right. (Or wrong…hee hee hee…)

****

Princess-Kinky - Wow, what a handle! Thanks so much for the compliments. The best compliment my writing has received is when I've drawn a non-Obidala 'shipper into one of my Obi-Padmé stories. My biggest complaint with Obidalas is that most of the authors jump right into the romance without good reason or logical timing. But I do like the genre anyway, and I'm not a fan of Anakin. (I think he misinterprets his obsession for Padmé as love - he spent ten years thinking of her day and night, based on an acquaintance of perhaps a few days. I also don't like the whole whining thing.)


	8. A Different Tactic

****

Chapter Eight - A Different Tactic   
  
The probe droid drove home the fact that they were vulnerable, and that a future unexpected visit from Vader was a very real possibility. Obi-Wan racked his brain, thinking of ways for them to hide, even when they had no warning. Three days after the droid's visit, a possible solution came to mind.   
  
Ysalamiri.   
  
The creatures were native to Myrkr, a planet that was on the outskirts of the galaxy. They had evolved a unique camouflage from their predators by pushing the Force away from themselves. Each individual ysalamir was capable of creating a Force-empty bubble of one to ten meters in diameter, and several in close proximity could generate a much larger one together.   
  
Obi-Wan immediately began work on the mechanics of bringing ysalamiri to Sanctuary. He could ask the healers to stay with Padmé, but how would he transport them? The creatures were arboreal and not predatory, but their claws grew into tree limbs as they matured, bonding them to their trees for life. Removing an adult ysalamir from its tree could kill it.   
  
Once he had figured out the details of the task, Obi-Wan broached the subject to Padmé. They were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "M'Lady, I will be leaving for a few days." He added meat to the pot and stirred their soup.   
  
Padmé looked up from the vegetables she was chopping. "Why?" she asked. The Jedi explained what he intended to do. Padmé frowned. "How long will you be gone?"   
  
"No longer than a tenday. It's a three-day jump to Myrkr from here. I'll rest, gather the ysalamiri, and begin the return trip the next morning."   
  
"I've never even heard of Myrkr. How do you know about these isalamaners in the first place?"   
  
"Ysalamiri," he corrected quietly. "I have...acquaintances who work for organizations that are based there. Myrkr is popular with smugglers, because a planet full of Force-repelling creatures can be very unnerving to Force-sensitives."   
  
Padmé chuckled. "What?" Obi-Wan asked. The crease between his brows deepened.   
  
"You," she laughed. "You're the least pretentious Jedi I've ever met. You've got an acquaintance who runs that diner on Coruscant and more smugglers and spacers for friends. How did you ever get them to see past the Jedi uniform and Alderaanian noble family name?"   
  
"I didn't wear the uniform all the time, when I was growing up," Obi-Wan replied, smirking. He shredded some herbs with his hands, then stirred again.   
  
"I'll just bet." He could have used her tone of voice to dry out a Corellian Sunrise cocktail. Padmé popped a kiri in her mouth, then returned to her vegetables.   
  
Her grin was infuriating. "Oh, come on. That isn't what I meant, and you know it. Padawans may be Jedi, bet we were also adolescents. Friends and I would sometimes sneak out of the Temple for an evening out. You meet all kinds in some of those clubs in the underground." Kenobi wiped his hands on a dish cloth when her back was turned, then made a big show of wiping them clean on Padmé's sleeve.   
  
"Yuck! Get off," Padmé protested, laughing. She used the chopping knife to gesture at him; not threateningly, but not exactly harmless, either. "Another move like that, and I'll change the locks while you're out running. I might even ask Lula to come live with me for good measure." _She, at least, doesn't confuse me the way you do._   
  
Obi-Wan held his hands up in surrender, eyes dancing. "I'm sure Moanilula wouldn't mind. Master Alanna used to scare me to death."   
  
Padmé threw her guardian a disbelieving look, then asked, "But if these yasalamis grow into their trees, how will you remove them without killing them? Will they be able to survive on a tree that isn't from their home planet?"   
  
"Ee-sal-uh-mee-ree." She only snorted in response. "Their claws don't start growing into the trees until they reach adolescence, so I'll find younglings. As for transport, I can rig a container and gather some of their native plants and bugs to sustain them until we get back here," he replied. "They've survived on other species of trees before, so we'll just have to hope." Obi-Wan took the chopped vegetables from Padmé and slid them into the pot.   
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan was as good as his word. Eight days after Lula, Padmé, and the droids bade him goodbye, Padmé heard the whine of a speeder over Artoo's excited beeping. The Padawan helped her to her feet. Padmé told the droids to watch the house, and she stepped into the night right behind Lula.   
  
Obi-Wan's compact silhouette was reaching into the back of the speeder as they approached. Padmé heard a gasp from her left. "Are you okay? What is it?" she asked the young Jedi.   
  
"The Force," Lula replied. "It's gone."   
  
Padmé slung her arm around the girl's shoulders and said, "That's the idea, remember?" To Obi-Wan she called, "Welcome back. Have any luck?"   
  
His voice sounded muffled as he said, "Whether you bean good or bad, yes." He lugged a large box half out of the speeder. Lula took the other end, and Obi-Wan led the way to the tree that grew against the back of the house. As the Jedi set the crate at the foot of the tree, Obi-Wan asked Lula, "Would you please get a lamp? There's one in the common room closet, top shelf." Then he sneezed explosively. As the Padawan ran to do his bidding, and he sighed. "I hobe dis wasn't for nothing." Padmé handed him a handkerchief, and he blew his nose.   
  
She looked at him in the darkness. "Was it so bad?" Padmé asked quietly.   
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "The forest is dangerous, but that isn't what I meant. I spent the entire time in hyperspace thinking of alternatives, in case the ysalamiri don't survive. I couldn't come up with a thing."   
  
Lula arrived with the lamp. He murmured thanks and took it. "Ever seen a ysalamir before?" Both women responded negatively. Obi-Wan pried the lid off the box and lit the lantern. He turned his head away and sneezed again.   
  
"Are you okay?" Lula asked.   
  
"Blasted allergies," he muttered. Padmé patted Obi-Wan's arm in comfort as he scooped out a small, furry snake with legs.   
  
Padmé was fascinated and Lula wrinkled her nose, but both women reached out to run their fingers over the ysalamir's short, coarse fur. After a moment, Obi-Wan straightened and placed the creature on the lowest tree branch. It hissed at the three humans, then scrambled up the trunk to a higher limb. Lula took the other ysalamir and put on the tree. It moved to its companion. Obi-Wan switched the lantern off, bathing them in darkness.   
  
They stowed the crate against the house. Several meters from the tree, Obi-Wan and Lula felt a surge of awareness rush through them. Each Jedi heard the other sigh, and he chuckled. Padmé hurried into the house to prepare tea, switching lights on as she went.   
  
She heard the two Jedi step inside, and then Lula – quiet, polite Padawan Moanilula Yung – shouted, "Dear Force, what have you done to yourself! Threepio, get some ice and a dry dish cloth."   
  
Padmé set the teapot onto the kitchen counter and rushed into the common room past Threepio, who was headed for the frig. A grisly sight met her eyes, and she cried aloud. _Even in the darkness, how could we not have noticed this?!_   
  
The right side of Obi-Wan's face was an angry shade of red, and a ragged gash ran down his cheekbone. That eye had swollen shut. Purple welts crawled across his hands, chest, and neck. "What happened?" Padmé asked, rushing towards him. She reached out and turned his head with gentle fingers, peering at the wound on his face. His face was burning under her hand. The tall droid returned, and Padmé took the ice-filled cloth from him. She pressed it lightly to her guardian's cheek, her other hand holding his bearded jaw in place. Obi-Wan's right hand covered hers as he adjusted the cloth higher.   
  
Their eyes met. Padmé couldn't help it, she felt her eyes prickle. She was drowning in Obi-Wan's selflessness, he was injured because of an attempt to keep her and her children safe. What if he'd died out there?   
  
The Knight saw it, of course. Kind sympathy left traces of its passage on his face. The hand that had been covering Padmé's traveled down, just to her wrist, but the movement caused every hair on her arms to stand on end. Obi-Wan's thumb circled her wrist and slowly paced, back and forth, over the blue-green veins there.   
  
Lula cut in between Obi-Wan and Padmé; they sprang apart. All business, the Padawan unfastened his belt and sash. "You heard my Lady," she grumbled. "What happened?" The Jedi's tunic and undershirt were off a moment later. Both women hissed in sympathy, for his back and chest were discolored with bruises, too.   
  
"Vornskrs. Actually, it was just one, but he was enough," Obi-Wan muttered. "I'd heard about the ysalamiri, but none of my acquaintances ever mentioned the predators." Lula guided him to a chair. "They hunt using the Force, and this fellow thought I'd make a good breakfast."   
  
All business, the Padawan demanded, "Why didn't you stay there to heal first?" She guided him to a chair and he sat.   
  
Obi-Wan saw Padmé shudder, and he regretted his last comment - he hadn't meant to scare her. He reached a battered hand out and held one of hers reassuringly. "I wanted to come home," Obi-Wan replied, looking at Padmé. His gaze shifted to Lula and he added, "The two best healers in the galaxy are here, too," the Jedi said.   
  
The skin near his right eye twitched - he was trying to wink. The eye that was visible was a dark, bright blue. In spite of the severity of the situation, Lula blushed like a little girl, and Padmé giggled. Obi-Wan continued, "I got anti-infectants for the scratches and an antidote for the poison –"   
  
"Poison?!" both women exclaimed. The levity from a moment before vanished; this kept getting worse.   
  
"The vornskrs' tails are like whips, and there's a mild poison in them," he explained.   
  
"There's a mild poison in them," Padmé mocked. "Are you hearing this? As simple as that, oh, being attacked and poisoned by wild animals is an everyday thing!"   
  
"Vornskrs aren't as bad as lupines, M'Lady," he lied. He kissed the back of her hand courteously.   
  
Padmé snatched her hand away. "I should slap you silly for that," she growled.   
  
"I passed silly a long time ago," Obi-Wan quipped. He began to grin, but winced instead when his face hurt.   
  
"Excuse me, Senator." Lula's quiet request silenced Padmé's retort. She was holding a chair, and she set it down in front of Obi-Wan when Padmé moved. The Padawan sat in it, face-to-face with the Knight. "This is going to take a while," she said, eyeing his injuries. "When we come out of it, he's going to be hungry. Would you take care of that, please?" Padmé nodded and backed away. "Relax," Lula whispered to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Don't teach your grandmother how to clean house," he retorted. Lula smiled and leaned forward. Her trembling hands brushed Obi-Wan's skin, one coming to rest over the welts on his chest, the other covering the right side of his face. As one, their eyes closed, and they settled into a healing trance.   
  
Padmé could feel the Force swirling around her; it was both soothing and unnerving. She stepped into the kitchen and, with Threepio's help, started cooking. "Mild poison," she grumbled again.   
  
*   
  
Just over an hour later, Padmé felt the Force trance come to an end. She and Threepio emerged from the kitchen with plates of food just as Obi-Wan was refastening his sash around his tunics. She and Lula had eaten dinner earlier, but healing made the Padawan ravenous, and Padmé was eating for three, so she was always hungry. None of them seemed interested in their victuals, though – Obi-Wan sat in an exhausted stupor, and both women were watching him in concern. "Obi-Wan," said Padmé.   
  
His eyes popped open. "Hmm?"   
  
"If you're too tired, we can have this ready when you wake up," she said kindly.   
  
"I'm sorry for being so rude, it looks wonderful, but I can't stay awake," he agreed. He stood and braced himself against the table. Padmé moved to his side and put her arm around his waist, supporting him.   
  
Lula hurried ahead to Obi-Wan's bedchamber to gather her things; she'd been sleeping there since he left. She pulled the covers down as Padmé and Obi-Wan entered the dark bedchamber. Padmé set him down on the bed and braced him in a sitting position with one hand. _Why did he bother getting dressed again, if he was too tired to eat?_ she wondered idly. With her other hand, she quickly relieved him of his boots, sash, and tunics. Obi-Wan toppled onto his pillow, and Lula laid the covers over him. The women exited the chamber.   
  
"Wow," Lula whispered, impressed. "I could never get myself out of my uniform that fast, even using both hands."   
  
Padmé shut the bedchamber door and leaned against it, smiling just a little. "It's been a while, but this isn't the first time I've disrobed a Jedi in the dark," she admitted dryly.   
  
"Ah," Lula replied, understanding. She glanced at Padmé's large belly was they walked back to the common room. "So that's why you left Master Kenobi's clothes scattered all over the floor."   
  
*  
  
The two young ysalamiri generated a Force-repellent bubble that was about eight meters in radius. It covered the unoccupied bedchamber, which Padmé would use as a nursery when the time came, a small part of her own bedchamber, the kitchen, and most of the garden patch outside. Obi-Wan was grateful that the creatures were thriving in their new home.   
  
*

Author's Notes: As always, thanks so much for reading. Even more thanks go out to those who review!

Solo7MBP: I'm updating sections of this daily on another website, so I'm posting chapters here frequently now. Glad to have you aboard!

****

HGLuv: You found me again! Happy happy joy joy! The only Tammy character I'm borrowing is Alanna, though Lula is Yamani, okay, fine, she's Asian, despite her height. I love Trickster's Choice and am impatiently awaiting Trickster's Queen, which I believe is due out in the Fall. Thanks for the grammar compliment, I am very nitpicky about proper English. Chatspeak is the devil! Thanks also for the movie-tie-in compliment…

****

I am taking my own roundabout way to get to Episode IV, and having a fabulous time doing it, thanks to you all!


	9. To Thwart Cloning

*   
  
**Chapter Nine - To Thwart Cloning **  
  
A tenday after Obi-Wan's return from Myrkr, Padmé's computer beeped. She ambled into the common room to check on it. "Obi-Wan, you have a message," she called. Padmé turned back to her bedchamber to give him privacy.   
  
He sat in the chair and read the message. Obi-Wan leaned back, frowning. The data was all there – the treatment and its effects. _This is going to be nasty._ He felt an apprehensive twist in his chest.   
  
Padmé felt the anxiety and turned. "What is it?" she asked. Her dark brows knitted; the Jedi looked pale.   
  
He looked up at her, saying, "Master Alanna says it's time for me to undergo the treatment that will prevent genetic material from being stolen from Jedi and used as the basis for clones."   
  
Padmé shivered. Using a bounty hunter was bad enough. "Can you imagine what an army of Force-strong soldiers could do?"   
  
"That's the point. Master Alanna and Moanilula were treated at the Temple, before the Registration. Now that they're established in the city, the procedure needs to be done to me."   
  
Her brow furrowed. "When does she want to give you the medication?"   
  
He glanced again at the screen, then said, "In six days. When they've finished your usual exam here, we all go back to the Palace for my treatment." Padmé looked confused, so Obi-Wan continued, "They want you with them while I'm incapacitated."   
  
"Incapacitated?" interjected Padmé.   
  
"The Jedi who took this stuff before Registration were laid up for a few standard days," continued Obi-Wan.   
  
She could hear anxiety in his voice. Rather than utter some useless platitude, she patted his shoulder and returned to her chamber. He read the message again, frowning once more, then deleted it. No sense in making her worry about the treatment and how it was going to change him.   
  
*   
  
Having left the droids in charge of the house, Padmé and the three Jedi arrived at the Palace Complex and entered the Healer's Wing through a back way. They went first to the suite that Olau and Yung shared, showing Padmé where she would be staying for the next sixty hours. She placed her bag on the sofa and retrieved a book. After assuring the Jedi that she would rather stay with them, Padmé followed them back into the corridor. Master Alanna led the way to a treatment chamber, chatting with Padmé, while Lula and Obi-Wan followed. Plucking up her courage, the Padawan asked, "Are you nervous?"   
  
"A little," he admitted. He didn't want to think about what was coming, so he changed the subject. The corridor was deserted, so he murmured, "I'm rather envious of you, Moanilula. Master Alanna is an expert with a saber, and yet she is such a gifted healer, too."   
  
She smiled. "It is unusual for a Je…uhm, for a person to be talented at both making war and patching up after it. I'm just good at healing, really, though she puts me though saber practice every day."   
  
"She would be better if she was more dedicated in her exercises," Master Alanna shot over her shoulder. "We can no longer be what we are outwardly, but that does not change what we are."   
  
"And I'm so anxious to discuss this again, Master, for the third time this tenday," Yung shot back, falsely enthusiastic. The Master healer just harrumphed and led them down a side corridor.   
  
The exchange reminded Padmé of someone. She threw a smile back at Obi-Wan, who returned it cautiously. _Where have we heard this kind of thing before?_   
  
As the four of them entered the chamber set up for his treatment, Obi-Wan turned to the Padawan. "Those who do not wield weapons can still be slain by them, Moanilula."   
  
Yung stopped short; she had never thought of it that way before. She glanced at him for a moment. He saw a new light and determination in her dark eyes. "Yes," she murmured. She smiled awkwardly, then turned to lead Padmé to a chair at the far side of the chamber.   
  
Master Olau filled a syringe with a pale green serum. Obi-Wan blanched as she approached and asked, "Don't you use a hypospray for this?"   
  
All business, the healer replied, "I'm afraid not. Now, the injection will hurt a little less if it goes into your backside."   
  
Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of the silence in the chamber. He glanced at Yung and Padmé, who were both suddenly looking very interested in the conversation. Through gritted teeth, he muttered, "I'd rather keep my dignity, Master Alanna." He could feel a blush warm his ears.   
  
Padmé and the Padawan exchanged furtive smiles. "Too late," whispered Padmé. Lula giggled and crossed the chamber, setting the monitoring equipment for Obi-Wan.   
  
Master Alanna also smiled. "Very well. Remove your sash, boots, and tunic." Obi-Wan complied. He sat on the bed, clad in his breeches and sleeveless undershirt. "Lie down." He obeyed again, pale grey eyes never leaving the syringe. The Jedi Master sterilized an area on Kenobi's upper left arm.   
  
Obi-Wan was so distracted by the needle that Lula was almost finished strapping him to the bed before he realized what she was doing. "What –" he began, alarmed.   
  
"Master Kenobi, the treatment is quite painful. You mustn't hurt yourself," answered the Padawan, her eyes sympathetic.   
  
From the far wall, Padmé saw Obi-Wan trying to remain calm. He was visibly scared of the syringe, and being tied down wasn't helping. She was sure that it wasn't the treatment he was frightened of; he'd endured a lot of pain in over thirty years. She put her book on the floor and walked to her friend's side. Padmé touched his hand, which was bunched into a fist. "And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything, Master Kenobi," she said gently, smiling.   
  
He looked at her as though he had never seen anything like her before. Obi-Wan's hand relaxed enough to grab hers; his grip was clammy. He looked sheepish. "I don't like needles. It's just one of those things." Obi-Wan shrugged a little, trying to dismiss his anxiety.   
  
Padmé's amusement vanished as Master Olau picked up the syringe once more. Trying to distract him, the Senator bent over Obi-Wan. She forced him to look at her and put as much reassurance into her voice as she could. Obi-Wan's facial muscles relaxed under her hands when their eyes met. "Master Alanna says the pain is brief, and the residual aches will disappear in two days. And considering the alternative, isn't this preferable?" Her eyes flicked to the copper-haired Jedi healer, who nodded thanks.   
  
Scrunching his eyes shut, Obi-Wan steeled himself for the shot, but he didn't feel anything. He looked a moment later to see both healers at their monitors. Confused, he turned his head and saw the empty syringe on a tray nearby. "So that's it?"   
  
"I wish," Lula muttered audibly.   
  
Instead of answering, Master Alanna said, "Serum administered at twenty-five hours, seventy-one minutes. Pulse and respiration normal." After a few seconds of silence, Obi-Wan's breath hissed backward. The Jedi Master commanded, "Move away, Senator."   
  
The next minutes were horrendous. As the treatment made its way through Obi-Wan's body and seeped into his tissues, he started to groan. Pacing the floor on swollen ankles, Padmé watched her friend snarl curses in three languages, gasp, and writhe in pain. Her normally immaculate fingernails were chewed ragged from worry. Almost as soon as it had started, Padmé approached the healers, but Master Alanna had anticipated the question. "Any painkiller that would help with this could interact fatally with the medication, Senator." Padmé shivered and backed away, resuming her pacing.   
  
Olau and Yung observed his vital signs from their workstations, though the Padawan often glanced over her shoulder at Kenobi. Padmé intercepted one of these looks; Lula blushed and faced the monitors again. _She likes him_, Padmé realized. _Except for the Code, why not? He's a proven warrior, and handsome, too._   
  
After what felt like hours, Obi-Wan's body began to relax, his heart and lung activity returning to normal. All three women showed relief on their faces, though the healers knew something that Padmé didn't: this violent, necessary treatment had induced heart attacks and strokes in many of the Jedi that had endured it before the destruction of the Temple. More than half of those Jedi had died.   
  
When Obi-Wan's grey gaze finally focused, it lit on Padmé. He smiled a little. She drew near and, using a damp washcloth, wiped the sweat from his face. Then Padmé took his hand again. In a matter-of-fact voice Obi-Wan said, "I feel terrible." Yung approached and administered a sedative with a hypospray. "Will this ever need to be done again?" he asked, exhausted.   
  
"No," Master Olau stated as she unfastened the straps. "Your body has been altered permanently. Within seconds of your death, your remains will be nothing but free-floating molecules."   
  
Padmé was shocked. "_That_ was the Council's idea of keeping genetic material away from the cloners?" she exclaimed.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyelids drooped. "That's nice," he murmured. Padmé glared at him.   
  
Master Alanna pulled the tired Jedi into a sitting position. "Senator, may I have his cloak, please?" Padmé fetched the robe and settled it on Obi-Wan's shoulders, then grabbed the clothes he had shed earlier.   
  
The four of them made their way through the dark halls of the Healer's Wing to the regular patient chambers. Due to his fatigue and the effects of the sedative, Obi-Wan was walking like a drunk. Padawan Yung noticed this first and moved to his side. He gratefully put his arm around her shoulders, letting her steady him. Master Alanna opened a door and led the way into the small chamber where Obi-Wan would be recuperating. The healers placed their charge on one of the beds and activated the life-support monitors. Alanna laid him down and pulled the covers up. His eyes were closed before his head hit the pillow.   
  
Alanna sighed. "He'll be asleep for at least fifteen hours. You need to rest too, Senator."   
  
Padmé nodded and gestured to the empty bed. "I'll sleep here."   
  
Master Olau replied, "Our suite is more comfortable, and these monitors will inform us immediately if anything is wrong with him." She paused, then continued, "Remember that Master Kenobi is a Jedi Knight. Please don't let your personal feelings –"   
  
Padmé's breath came out in a soft _whoosh_ through her nose, like a bull shaak about to charge. Her hand descended on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gripped it protectively. "Master Alanna, before you go any further, there is something I should clarify. His Padawan," Padmé said vehemently, "was my husband." Master Olau's face was impassive, and Padawan Yung nodded. Padmé's eyes were hooded in annoyance. "Anakin and I did not honor the Code, and now he is dead.   
  
"Master Kenobi has been my friend for over a dozen years. My personal feelings are, with all due respect, none of your business. This is a lecture that I do not need to hear, having already learned the lesson." Then her expression softened, and her other hand moved to her belly. "I thank you for your concern. But I will stay here for a while."   
  
Master Alanna looked alarmed. Her jaw clenched, but she said nothing as she and her apprentice left the chamber. As the door shut behind them, Padmé turned towards Obi-Wan and tucked the coverlet more securely about his shoulders.   
  
"You should be nicer to her, she's been through more than you know," the Jedi Knight slurred.   
  
Padmé started; she'd thought he was asleep. She plucked at his coverlet for a moment more, then replied, "Yes, well, she isn't the only one I should be nicer to." Obi-Wan turned on his side, grimacing with pain. "This hasn't been a very good month for you, has it, Master Kenobi? Vornskrs, ysalamiri, probe droids and Sith Lords coming to call, now this." He responded with a tried, dry look.   
  
"Thank you," Padmé murmured. Her gratitude for all of Obi-Wan's efforts and sufferings on her behalf radiated out of her as she said it.   
  
He smiled a little, then his eyelids drooped again. She brushed a few strands of hair off his face. "Sleep," she commanded quietly.   
  
*


	10. Unforeseen Emotions

*   
**  
Chapter Ten - Unforeseen Emotions   
**  
Padmé entered the kitchen as Threepio and Obi-Wan were making lunch. She tapped her guardian's right shoulder from behind. He turned, didn't find her, then turned to his left just in time to see a slender hand pilfer three small kiri fruits from a bowl. Obi-Wan's eyes met Padmé's just as she popped one into her mouth and made a yummy noise.   
  
"You can't wait another ten minutes?" the Jedi grouched. He already knew what the answer would be, and Obi-Wan turned his head away from her so she wouldn't see him smile.   
  
Padmé swallowed the fruit. "If it was just me, well, that would be a different thing." Her empty hand meaningfully rubbed her huge belly.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes shaded into bright, amused blue. "You always say that."   
  
"It just happens to be true," Padmé said airily. She assumed an overly-thoughtful face and added, "I need to start thinking of excuses to use after my younglings finally get here." She ate another kiri.   
  
The Jedi laughed out loud. "Cheeky. That reminds me, have you decided on names for your younglings yet?" His friend was getting so big, Obi-Wan found he was wincing in sympathy every time he saw her.   
  
"No. Tradition dictates that that subject not be discussed until the baby is born. I think it's because we shouldn't take it for granted that everything's going to work out fine." Padmé shook her head and sighed. "My father, mother, and husband have all died in the last year. Whether luck actually exists or not, I need all the help I can get." Obi-Wan reached around her shoulders and gave her a one-armed hug.   
  
Not to be dissuaded from the most important subject, Padmé looked at the meal in progress. "I'm glad one of us is a good cook."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Qui-Gon was good at making a few things, but he did prefer it when I prepared the meals. Anakin wasn't much help around the kitchen at all."   
  
A wicked smile crept across Padmé's face. "I wasn't talking about _you_," she sneered haughtily. The woman wrapped her arms around Threepio's shoulders and, standing on her tiptoes, lightly kissed his gold-plated cheek.   
  
Obi-Wan was rendered speechless. The Jedi and the confused droid stood open-mouthed, watching their Lady half-dance, half-waddle out of the kitchen.   
  
*   
  
Padmé ran a hand over the book shelves in the parlor, then made an audible sound of disgust when she found dust on her fingertips. She started to pull books off of the shelf and stack them on the sofa. _Hope I can finish before Obi-Wan gets back. I don't feel like resting today. Though it isn't resting so much as I'm being kept a prisoner in my own bedchamber, thanks to those three Jedi_, she thought rebelliously. "Threepio," she called.   
  
The tall droid entered. "Yes, Mistress Padmé?"   
  
"Would you please find me a dusting cloth from the linen closet?" Threepio went to comply, and Padmé turned back to the bookcase. She chose a music disk and put it in the sound system. The speakers that were mounted in the corners of the parlor began to emit a series of old-fashioned love songs. Threepio returned with the cloth, and Padmé sang along to the music as she cleaned.   
  
Obi-Wan came stomping in from outside, shaking the rain from his hair. Padmé ducked. "Yuck! Kenobi, that's what the entryway is for," she grouched.   
  
"I took my boots off out there," Obi-Wan said by way of apology. He peered into the parlor and smiled. "Was that you I heard singing?" His tone of voice was teasing.   
  
Padmé knew she couldn't carry a tune in a teacup, but she like to sing anyway, when she thought nobody else was listening. She tried to disguise her embarrassment by sneering, "And I suppose you could do better?"   
  
The challenge in her voice pricked at Obi-Wan's pride. He padded over to the sound system, paused the music, then sang a verse of the first song from that disk. His voice was a rich, mellow tenor, and he sounded splendid as he sang the sprightly tune.   
  
_"I love you so, my darling, my lady,   
All my life, my love will be true.   
So lovely, so sweet, you're charming, my lady,   
No one could be as marvelous as you."_   
  
Padmé's shoulders slumped. It was bad enough that he was good-looking _and_ an intelligent, accomplished warrior. She felt like a shaak with a gland problem. "Well, then you're just perfect, aren't you, Master Kenobi?" she grumbled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.   
  
Obi-Wan looked confused. "M'Lady, I didn't say anything bad about your singing, and I'm not going to. And I am obviously not perfect, because if I was, you'd be more likely to follow my requests that you rest more."   
  
"I can't live in a dirty house," Padmé protested. Obi-Wan looked at the pristine white walls and carpet, then exaggerated a confused look at her. "You don't understand, this place has to be clean."   
  
"It is," he insisted. "The droids and I –" He broke off when Padmé held her hand up in a gesture of impatience.   
  
She said, "No offense, but you just. Don't. Get it. Discussion over." She turned and bent down to pick up a book. Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened, then started to leave the chamber.   
  
_Clap._   
  
The Jedi spun around, concerned. Padmé straightened, wincing, then said, "Wow." Her hands were pressed on her belly, her book forgotten.   
  
"What is it?" he asked. Obi-Wan's eyes were huge, he was terrified. Was there something wrong with the twins? It could be a disaster if she went into labor now, it was too soon.   
  
"Come here," she murmured. Obi-Wan complied warily. Padmé took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. Feeling flustered, he pulled away, but she retrieved it and held it to her body. Under his fingertips, he felt something moving. Kenobi's intake of breath was audible and her hand pressed harder against his fingers. Delighted, he looked at Padmé's face. Her eyes were closed, but her grin matched his.   
  
He knelt in front of her. Placing his other hand on her stomach, Obi-Wan stretched out with his mind. A tiny hand or foot had retracted from his prodding, but was now reaching out again. He sensed an innocent curiosity. He echoed Padmé from a moment ago: "Wow."   
  
The touch drove home the fact of her condition in a way that even his visions had not. It was marvelous, that this woman's body was able to cradle and give life to these two tiny human beings that resided a few centimeters under Obi-Wan's hand.   
  
"It is amazing, isn't it?" Padmé murmured.   
  
An odd, tickling tension spiraled up from his stomach and made his heart beat faster. Obi-Wan looked up.   
  
Their gazes met, and Padmé recognized the color of his eyes; they had been bright blue like this when he'd joked with her and Lula after his return from Myrkr.   
  
Obi-Wan removed his hands from her person and stood. Several thoughts came to him – wonder at Padmé's strength, awe that such an incredible thing was even possible, envy – _Envy?_ He looked at her face, eyes radiant with happiness. She was so beautiful, so amazing...   
  
Without another thought, Obi-Wan cupped Padmé's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She made a small sound of surprise, but she didn't back away. Instead, Padmé reached out to pull him closer, and she parted his lips with her own.   
  
Obi-Wan's touch was a little clumsy – he seemed to be unaccustomed to using his mouth this way recently – but also tender and sincere. He let out a relaxed sigh, savoring her taste and touch.   
  
Existence consisted of the gentle prickling of his mustache on her upper lip, his work-roughened fingers skimming the line of her jaw, and the way her back arched under his other hand as her chin tilted up in acquiescence. Existence was bliss.   
  
She pressed harder and he responded, the kiss becoming more demanding. Obi-Wan's arms circled her very pregnant abdomen while Padmé's arms made their way around his neck.   


Artoo rolled past the parlor doorway, then backed up and stayed there. He uttered a quiet, wondering _Ooooo_.   
  
The sound startled both Obi-Wan and Padmé. Their eyes opened and met, and they jerked apart, faces flaming.   
  
Kenobi found his voice first. "I'm sorry. I, er, I mean..." He paused, gathering his thoughts. _I know I'm going to say this wrong._ Obi-Wan's next words came out in a rush, as though he was about to say something unpleasant. "You're beautiful, and what you're doing," he gestured to her belly, "is miraculous. And attractive." Padmé looked at him in disdain; she obviously thought he was lying. "It really is fascinating, Padmé. It's that women can do this, and men can't, it's just remarkable."   
  
But that wasn't all of it. How could he explain how jealous of Anakin he'd been a moment ago? How he wished that he was a part of something so wonderful? And it wasn't physical intimacy that he'd been thinking of as much as it was being in a family. Belonging with someone.   
  
But thinking of his apprentice only made Obi-Wan wince with sorrow and self-reproach. Trying to smooth things over, he added, "I'm sorry that it's me who gets to go through this with you, instead of Anakin. Sorry for you, I mean."   
  
_Oh, Chaos, why did he have to say that?_ Memories of her husband made Padmé quiver, this time with shame. She looked at the floor. "I know." Fighting tears, she added, "Um, me, too." _Did I say that because that's what I should have said, or because it's true?_ She touched her lips with her fingers, wanting to kiss Obi-Wan again, trying to remember how Anakin had kissed her. She felt a little dizzy.   
  
Obi-Wan felt like a clod. He had taken a wonderful moment and ruined it. _I knew I'd say it wrong. But when did I ruin it? When I mentioned Anakin, or before that?_ Padmé's confused emotions swirled around him, a whirlpool that would drown him.   
  
Obi-Wan left the parlor and thumped the door frame with his fist, cursing himself under his breath. _Kenobi, you are lower than shavit. Kissing her, when you know that intimacy is one of the things she misses the most about Anakin's death._ A moment later, however, he returned. "M'Lady. Padmé. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."   
  
She turned to face him, her cheeks wet. "I know," Padmé repeated. "It could be worse, though." Seeing the question on his face, she continued, "It would be worse if you weren't here, either." Padmé screwed up her face against a fresh wave of sorrow and turned her back on him, embarrassed.   
  
Obi-Wan came up behind her and reached around her shoulders. She began to weep again, but she reached up and gripped his arms. "We both miss him. Don't ever be ashamed of honest emotion, Padmé," he murmured.   
  
She turned around and cried into his tunic. Padmé kept her chin tucked down, but he had no intention of kissing her again anyway. Not when Anakin's spirit seemed to be standing behind his wife, glaring at Obi-Wan in reproach.   
  
After a minute, she murmured, "Thank the Force Yoda sent you." Even though her words were sincere, and they stayed in the embrace for several minutes, the same thought was echoing over and over in their minds:   
  
_What do we do now?_   
  
*   
  
Once Obi-Wan said good night that evening, he sat on his bed and hung his head. He was heartily ashamed of his actions today and the motives behind them. Even though it was not his intention, he had taken advantage of Padmé in a vulnerable moment. Worse, the Jedi Knight was rapidly becoming aware that he'd been separated from the Jedi for too long. Embracing his humanity was one thing, but developing affection for someone was another entirely.   
  
Or perhaps it was that he realized that his errors with Anakin had stemmed from his detachment from the younger man, his stricter adherence to the Code once he had been knighted. Obi-Wan had never loved Anakin to the extent he had loved his own knight-master. It was safer, especially after Qui-Gon's death.   
  
Was he letting the pendulum swing too far, in an effort to make it up to Anakin? This certainly was a bizarre way of doing so.   
  
_There is no passion, only peace._ But the memory of Padmé's mouth under his was a powerful one, and an experience whose recurrence was appealing.   
  
With regret, Obi-Wan searched the Force for guidance, looking for a way to be the friend that Padmé needed, and only her friend, while continuing to be a Jedi.   
  
*   
  
After Padmé retired to her bedchamber, she sat on her window seat and looked out at the night sky. She was afraid to go to sleep. Her dreams had become so intense since the beginning of her pregnancy. Losing Anakin barely five months ago was still horrible to contemplate, but today's events had made her realize that she was dependent on Obi-Wan for help and support.   
  
And friendship. Obi-Wan Kenobi was very dear to her.   
  
She hadn't been lying when she'd said she was grateful that he was here, but Padmé wanted her husband to lay his hands on her belly and feel his children moving. She wanted Anakin to be the one to rub her shoulders when she felt tense, the one to take her mind off the practice contractions that ached so much, and the one who would protect her from the attentions of the Emperor and his pet Sith.   
  
*

****

Author's Notes: I'm so glad you're all enjoying this! Hooray!

Elu-Leen - Ch 7 - I've wondered how Obi could _not_ consider Leia someone to count on, as well. *Shaking my head* Her strengths lie along a different path from Luke's, and even as a ghost, Obi-Wan was not all-knowing, I guess. I think Padmé was so shocked at seeing him in civvies that she didn't think to decide how he looked in them, even though his smile raised her temperature a few notches. Hee hee hee! Thanks for the compliments!

Elu-Leen - Ch 8 - No, Obi being a noble is just an idea I used for this story. Another (severely AU) tale I'm creating has Mara of Jinn as a Countess (who spent her youth in adventures calling herself Mara Jade), and if her great-uncle, Qui-Gon Jinn, hadn't been sent to the Jedi, her grandfather wouldn't have inherited the title (and therefore she wouldn't be Countess). George hasn't even said what planet Obi is from, much less anything about his heritage. He could be the illegitimate son of a peasant. Or the hereditary ruler of a planet, for all we know. About Obi wiping his hands on her sleeve, my honey has done silly things like that so many times...

I don't think Obi was as pious as a teenage padawan as he is as a thirtysomething knight-master. *Grinning*

Elu-Leen - Ch 9 - Thank you! It's taken about as long as a full-term pregnancy for me to get this story off the ground, and I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Solo7MBP - Much gratitude for reviewing. This is the first fic I've written since high school, over a decade ago, so I appreciate the compliment about my writing.

HGLuv - Yeah, I meant "Tired." It'd be nice if MS's grammar check went far enough to catch flubs like that. Well, as Obi said, "If droids could think, there'd be none of us left, would there?" I'm as hooked on reviews as you are on the story, so thank you very much!

Princess Kinky - Thank you, too, for the writing style compliment; wow! I worry about that. Jealousy, I'm sure, contributed to Ani's descent into the Dark Side, though I'm not sure of what facet of Obi he was jealous. Countin' the months until May of 2005, when Ep 3 comes out.


	11. Excursion

****

Chapter Eleven - Excursion   
  
"Isn't it a little early for dinner?" asked Padmé. The chronometer showed the time to be mid-afternoon, a full three hours before they normally ate. She had to admit that she was hungry, though; another visit from a probe droid had spoiled lunch.   
  
"Normally yes, but something's happening tomorrow that calls for a change in schedule," Obi-Wan replied. He placed flatware and plates on the table as Threepio bustled around the kitchen.   
  
Padmé looked nervous, saying, "What is it?"   
  
Her Jedi guardian smiled a little. "Don't worry, it's a good thing." He returned to the kitchen and began to wash vegetables in the sink. Glancing over his shoulder, Obi-Wan could tell that she was expecting more of an explanation. "I promise," he added.   
  
"Jedi," Padmé grumbled as she returned to her chamber. _His eyes are bright blue again, he's up to something. Whatever it is, it won't be that bad_, she decided.   
  
Another thought came to her: _That's the first time he's smiled at me since he kissed me. He's been so distant for the last tenday, it's been hard to get two words out of him._ Unknowingly reinforcing Padmé's memories of that afternoon, Obi-Wan began to sing, his voice drifting down the hall to her chamber.   
  
The dinner was light, and they cleaned up quickly. "Are you going to explain what's going on now?" Padmé asked.   
  
Obi-Wan was loving this. "Will you get ready for bed, please?" he asked quietly.   
  
"The sun hasn't even gone down yet, and I'm nowhere close to being tired," she protested.   
  
"Trust me, M'Lady, it will be worth it," replied Obi-Wan.   
  
Ten minutes later, he entered her chamber to find Padmé in her frumpiest sleepclothes – a tunic and breeches made of a warm, grey material. Even her seventh-month stomach was inconspicuous under that baggy shirt. Her hair was brushed out, and it hung down her back. Padmé looked very much as she had when they had first met over a decade before, right down to the stern look on her face.   
  
Kenobi smiled as the former monarch folded her arms, obdurate chin annoyed. "Are you ever going to tell me what this is all about?" she asked, nose in the air.   
  
Instead of responding, Obi-Wan approached and took her hand. He led Padmé to the other side of her bed. She puzzled over that until she felt the Force with her again; the Jedi had taken her out of the ysalamiri bubble.   
  
Once they were next to the head of Padmé's bed, Obi-Wan gently touched her face. Her eyes widened as an unwelcome thought came to mind, even though she wanted what it made her think of.   
  
Summoning the Force, the Jedi whispered, "Sleep."   
  
_The last things she saw were his eyes; she was floating on a calm lake, under pale blue skies._   
  
Padmé's muscles relaxed; Obi-Wan caught her around the waist and laid her on her bed. He wanted to make sure she was well-rested for this.   
  
*   
  
Padmé awoke very early in the morning to see Obi-Wan standing nearby. She tensed for a moment, remembering her last conscious thought from the night before – _He's going to kiss me again!_ In the light reflected from the hallway, she could make out a bemused smile on his face. "Dress warmly, and in layers, M'Lady." A glance at her chronometer told her that it was barely after midnight. Instead of obeying, she rolled over, away from him. "M'Lady," he called.   
  
"The babies want me to sleep," she mumbled into her pillow.   
  
She heard footsteps on the carpet and opened her eyes. Obi-Wan's hopeful face was less than a half-meter from her own. Padmé jerked back and yelped. "It'll be worth it," he repeated. His eyes went from amused to earnest. "Please come with me," he murmured. "We won't be out all night, just a few hours." Obi-Wan waited for a response; Padmé didn't condescend to answer. "I'll make your favorite breakfast," he added.   
  
Padmé's eyes popped open. _Damn. He got me, and he knows it. _ "Well, now that I'm awake," she growled. Feeling groggy, Padmé dragged herself out of bed and headed to the refresher to bathe.   
  
She emerged a half hour later, dressed as instructed. Obi-Wan smiled as he saw her. "You're going to love this," he said, excited. He opened the front door and ushered her out, giving the droids a few last-minute instructions. Then he locked and shut the door behind them. The speeder was right outside.   
  
"Where are we going?" Padmé asked as he opened the speeder door for her.   
  
"Away from the trees," Obi-Wan replied.   
  
"Why?"   
  
He shut her door and walked to his side of the speeder. As Kenobi sat behind the controls, he answered, "All right. How much do you know of starstudies?"   
  
"Enough to pass my science courses. I was much more interested in history and government. Did you drag me out here to look at stars all night? We can do that from the yard," Padmé said, slightly exasperated. He started the engine and they passed through the trees, leaving Sanctuary behind them. They were flying across the Southeed Plain a few minutes later.   
  
"But you know that systems are made up of much more than just stars and planets," he prompted.   
  
Padmé replied, "Of course. Comets, asteroids, smaller planetoids, things like that. They're why ships need deflector shields, otherwise we'd get pulverized before we even reached hyperspace."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, his face illuminated by the control panel lights. "As a comet draws close to its star, it begins to disintegrate and leave a kind of trail as it passes. Naboo is passing through one of those trails this morning, and the result is expected to be spectacular," he informed her.   
  
Padmé yawned and reclined her seat in response. He flew for the next few minutes until they reached their destination. Obi-Wan set down a few meters from the edge of the forest where the Gungan Army had emerged to fight the Trade Federation's droids many years before. Padmé's guardian let her doze as he pulled two portable chairs from the storage compartment, then set them side by side a few feet away. He opened her door and took her hand, whispering, "M'Lady, wake up."   
  
Padmé opened her eyes just in time to see a small streak of light speed across the starry sky, then vanish. She gasped. "What was that?"   
  
Obi-Wan smiled, saying, "It's what I brought us out here to see." He helped her out of the speeder and then reached past her to grab a cover from behind her seat. He unfolded it and settled it around her shoulders.   
  
It was winter, and it was cold, but she was all right with the cover. Her breath escaped in a visible puff of wonder as she settled herself in one of the reclining chairs – the sky had more stars than she had ever seen, even while traveling in a spaceship. Another streak of light zoomed across the sky as her companion was settling himself in the other chair a meter away. Hearing her intake of breath, he asked, "I missed another one, didn't I?" He drew his cloak more tightly around him as he laid back.   
  
Padmé chuckled. He pointed several stars out to her, describing the planets and inhabitants that surrounded some of them. In between meteors, he also described a few constellations that they saw, and told her some of the myths that had the ancient inhabitants of Naboo had associated with the stick figures in the sky. As they sat, she noticed a bright, blue-white star in the west. "What's the bright one just over the largest hill there?' she asked, pointing.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "The Gungans call it Amungisa. On the galactic charts, however, it's named Aldera."   
  
"Alderaan?" He nodded, still smiling. A thought occurred to Padmé. "Master Obi-Wan, how is it that you have been on Naboo for less than a year total, and yet you know more about the stars as they're seen from here, and the stories behind them, than I do?" she accused. She hoped that sounding annoyed would cover up the fact that she was impressed.   
  
She barely made out a shrug under his cloak. "It is a practice with the Jedi to research any destination, so we will be more at ease and able to focus on our task. Once I was told to stay here with you, I began studying the stars as they are seen from Naboo. It's something to do, and it's a hobby I've always enjoyed."   
  
They both "oohed" as a large fireball streaked halfway across the sky. Padmé laughed in awe, then said, "It's beautiful. But why couldn't we just stay up late instead of getting up early?" She shivered a little, the temperature reminding her that it was still winter.   
  
"Because of the way Naboo rotates and the way it goes around the star. More meteors are visible in the pre-dawn hours."   
  
She yawned again, though this time she tried to hide it. "I had no idea you liked starstudies. I'd think that traveling from planet to planet would be a better way to see them."   
  
"I don't like flying," he said shortly. "The glare from the hull of a ship usually reduces night vision so much that I'm able to see less out there than I can see right now. Oh, look!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as another fireball blazed across the stars. He smiled and continued, "Meteor showers and auroras are much easier to see from inside their atmospheres."   
  
Senator and Knight lay in their chairs, enjoying the frequent streaks of light that flickered briefly in the heavens. The only sounds they heard were their own voices as they talked or exclaimed at the meteors. Slowly, however, she began to get chilly. It was only when Padmé began to shake that she asked, "Are you cold?"   
  
Obi-Wan said, "A little. Wait a moment, I'll be right back." A minute later, he returned. "There's only the one cover. We'd better go."   
  
"Oh, no, it's so lovely out here, and I get out so little. I'm still enjoying this," Padmé replied quickly. She thought for a moment, then said, "Just bring your chair here, and we'll share the cover." He didn't answer. "Master Kenobi, I promise not to do anything," she paused dramatically, "improper." She drawled the last word out into three syllables. Padmé smiled into the night, knowing that he would take her joke seriously.   
  
"M'Lady!" Obi-Wan sounded scandalized.   
  
_Got him. That's twice in two months_, she chuckled inwardly. "It's winter, we're outdoors, and we want to stay longer. What other solution is there?"   
  
There was no reply for several seconds. When his answer came, it was the soft scraping of his chair being bumped against hers. She struggled out of the coverlet, then spread it over both of them as he laid down again. Her fingers grazed his as they arranged the coverlet – his hand was icy. She took it and held it between both of hers to thaw him out a little. She ignored his disapproving stare; it was dark enough that she could pretend she didn't see it. When his hand was warmer, she ordered, "The other." He obeyed meekly, shivering. "'A little.' I thought lying was forbidden," she muttered disgustedly.   
  
Obi-Wan just shrugged. "But isn't the cold worth it?" She nodded and they both settled back in time to see another bright meteor flash through the sky.   
  
The stars slowly moved from east to west, some setting, others rising, as they continued to watch the heavens. A verse came to Padmé's mind as they lay there:   
  
_"The light of ten thousand silv'ry suns   
Shine down from the night of velvety blue."_   
  
She wasn't about to recite the next two lines, which revealed the poem's true subject, but they were spoken anyway:   
  
_"But the stars that I love the most to see   
Glow in the eyes of my own, darling You."_   
  
Padmé glanced over, surprised. A bright meteor lit up Obi-Wan's face; he looked puzzled. "What is it?"   
  
"I can't remember where I've heard that poem before, is all." Padmé wasn't sure that was all there was to it, but the expression of concern on Obi-Wan's face melted into delight as another meteor zipped across the sky.   
  
More than once, they sent the coverlet flying as they pointed out the transient flashes to each other.   
  
*   
  
A tickling sensation brought Padmé out of slumber. She opened her eyes, focusing absentmindedly on a hand. As her thoughts caught up with what she saw, she realized that it was too large to be hers. She tried to stretch her fingers, but she couldn't.   
  
Her body twitched.   
  
Padmé jerked her head up to see why her forehead was itching. She caught a glimpse of reddish whiskers before the Jedi, revived by the movement, lowered his chin. Their faces were less than five centimeters apart. The rising sun threw the lines on the Obi-Wan's face into sharp relief. He smiled and blinked sleepily for a second, then his smile disappeared and his eyes flew open. The hand she had looked at a moment before released hers as though it was red hot.   
  
Obi-Wan's mouth moved without making any sound – he was as surprised as she was. When he finally uttered a sound, it was about an octave higher than usual: "Oh."   
  
Padmé pulled her arm back, which had been circling his waist. She also raised her head enough to let him retrieve his arm, which she'd been using as a pillow. He withdrew it, moving backward. _He's a pious Jedi who just woke up next to a woman. This would be funny, if he wasn't so horrified that it's me he woke up with_, Padmé mused. _Why am I looking at his mouth? I thought that mess was over with._   
  
To break the silence, she muttered, "Can't get much warmer than that." Padmé flung the coverlet off herself. She sat up on the edge of her chair, turning her back on her guardian. The sun warmed her chilly face as Padmé cringed.   
  
A muffled grunt behind her made her turn. Obi-Wan had been so concerned with putting space between them, he'd forgotten the narrowness of the chair and fallen off. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Yes," groaned a voice from out of sight. Padmé rolled her eyes, equally embarrassed and amused. She turned back to watch the sunup.   
  
*   
  
As they ate dinner the next night, Obi-Wan finally spoke more than two words to her. "M'Lady, there is something that troubles me."   
  
"Yes?" Padmé was glad that he wanted to talk, even though she still wasn't sure how she felt. She glanced at his mouth again, blushing.   
  
He glanced up for a moment, then down at his plate. "Who wrote that poem that you quoted last night? The one about the stars?"   
  
She'd thought it'd been the sleeping arrangement two nights ago that was bothering him. "Jonel Keblin. He lived in Theed about three centuries ago. Why do you ask?"   
  
"I can't recall ever learning any poetry from Naboo, and yet I knew that verse as though it was a favorite." Kenobi frowned.   
  
Padmé was hoping that this wouldn't come up, but she didn't want to lie, either. _Here goes_, she thought ruefully. "I knew that reading would help keep my mind off of Lord Vader while he was here, but I had a hard time concentrating. So I read out loud."   
  
His face registered surprise. "To me? While I was hiding from Vader?"   
  
Padmé coughed. "It kept me from thinking so much about him," she admitted. "Is it a problem?"   
  
"No, M'Lady." Force, he hated lying; the distortion of truth was offensive. Obi-Wan remembered saying that normal sensory input would be ignored. The problem was, words of affection had still reached his ears. Never mind that Padmé didn't feel that way, but his subconscious – always light-years ahead of the conscious mind – had heard the words and absorbed the feelings they evoked. "Excuse me." The Jedi stood and took his dish to the kitchen.   
  
Once he was out of the common room, he winced. The talk of his hibernation brought other thoughts to mind. He remembered a sensation, a brief observation through the Force, that felt like Anakin. _How can that be? He's passed over now. It must have been a dream while I was under._ That was the only explanation that fit everything he knew to be true, yet it felt wrong.   
  
"Master Kenobi." Though it came from just behind him, her voice sounded very small.   
  
Obi-Wan turned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, M'Lady?"   
  
"Oh, you can call me Padmé, now that we've slept together," Padmé said too brightly.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Now that she had brought it up, he felt it was his duty to put it to rest. "Yes, I'm sorry about that, my Lady," he said, emphasizing the formality.   
  
"You're sorry we didn't die of hypothermia?" she asked dryly. Padmé cleared her throat.   
  
"You know I must not take advantage of you. It happened – we moved closer for warmth, I mean, while we were sleeping. Didn't we?" He cringed again. _Why is it that I won't hesitate to fight alone against a dozen battle droids, but I can't speak one coherent sentence?_   
  
The last question struck her as accusatory. "_I_ certainly wasn't conscious."   
  
Kenobi's gaze blazed blue-green. "Neither was I. I would not have come near you if I was the least bit awake." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he wanted to take them back, though he wasn't quite sure why. The only thing Obi-Wan knew for certain was that he felt about ten centimeters tall.   
  
Padmé's anger vanished. She unexpectedly felt awkward and misshapen, standing next to the handsome Jedi Knight. She tried to remember what he said that was so nice a tenday before, when he explained why he kissed her, but she was drawing a blank. Padmé hurried through her part of the cleanup. As soon as they were done, she murmured a good night to Obi-Wan and left the kitchen, trying desperately not to waddle.   
  
Her guardian followed her out and touched her hand. "I'm sorry."   
  
Padmé stopped and turned. "For what, Master Jedi?"   
  
His gaze locked squarely onto hers. "For what I said. I meant what I just said as a Jedi, not as," he gulped, "a man." Obi-Wan didn't look away, although he knew his face was bright red.   
  
_That's sweet._ Padmé had never felt so much at war with herself. She'd only heard once since Anakin died that she was attractive, and she missed it. To hear such compliments from a charming man again would be, well, wonderful. But for Obi-Wan to open that container of crawlers again was more than she would be able to handle.   
  
Padmé willed her heart to slow down. _Go to your chamber and take a cold shower, then go to bed. Crazy hormones are a normal side effect of pregnancy_, a reasonable voice inside her head instructed. She drew in a shaky breath, then let half of it out. Padmé moved closer to Obi-Wan and, standing on her toes, kissed him on the cheek. Her lips felt very warm to him. "I don't care if it was true or not – that was the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a very long time." She cleared her throat.   
  
_Chaos, I miss Ani_, she thought as she stepped back. But she couldn't conjure Anakin's face in her mind. She glanced up at Obi-Wan and her breath quickened for a moment. Padmé fled to her chamber and shut the door, then slumped against the wall. As she buried her feverish face in her hand, she wished she could prevent Obi-Wan from sensing anything right now. She just kept repeating _I want Anakin, I miss Anakin_, over and over to herself. If that was true, why couldn't she remember the exact color of her husband's eyes? Padmé felt lightheaded.   
  
*   
  
The Jedi Knight wavered between indignation at her implication that he'd been lying, and embarrassment at the kiss. _That was the truth, Padmé_, he protested silently. _Though it_ was _something that she needed to hear_, he conceded to himself. Then Obi-Wan sensed –   
  
_Oh, my..._   
  
The Jedi Knight felt himself blush furiously again. He retreated to his chamber to meditate these sensations away.   
  
*


	12. A Frightening Consequence

****

Chapter Twelve - A Frightening Consequence   
  
Two days later, Obi-Wan rose with the sun and left his bedchamber. He was surprised to find the common room empty. Padmé was usually awake and practicing Kabon by the time he got up. _High time she decided to get more rest_, he decided. _A lie-in will do her some good, and she was so tired yesterday._ He asked Threepio to heat water for both of them, poured a cup of tea for himself, and settled himself in the parlor to continue a book.   
  
He loved reading there, letting the morning sun warm him and wake him up. Obi-Wan smiled as he let his mind wander, using the Force to manipulate the floating flecks of dust that glowed in the sunlight. But when his awareness expanded to check on Padmé, he grew worried. She was still somewhere between awake and asleep. Eyebrows knitted, he walked to her door and knocked quietly. "M'Lady?" No answer.   
  
Obi-Wan opened the door into darkness. Padmé lay on her side, eyes half-open. As the sound of his step, she smiled. "Ani?" she murmured. Her breathing sounded harsh.   
  
Obi-Wan's blood ran cold. Venturing into the chamber, he said again, "M'Lady?" Agitated, Padmé shook her head. The Jedi reached out to take her hand; it was damp. Alarmed, he clapped his other hand to her forehead. Her brow was burning and sweaty. "How –" he began to wonder, and then stopped. _Fool, keeping her out all night in winter! Are you insane?_   
  
He rushed to Padmé's commstation, activated it, and sent an urgent message to Master Alanna. _She's sick. Please come quickly._   
  
After he sent the message, Kenobi returned to Padmé's bedchamber and waited for the healers to arrive. He was on the verge of panic as his charge coughed and breathed raggedly. For the third time in his life, Obi-Wan yearned for his Force aptitude to be in healing, not in the arts of war. Some self-healing for battle injuries was all he knew, trances that would accelerate the healing process, but caring for illness in another person was beyond his education. All Obi-Wan could do was prop Padmé into a sitting position on her bed and fidget, frightened, nearby.   
  
*   
  
"Are you insane?" asked Master Alanna, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Even though she was twenty centimeters shorter than he, Obi-Wan felt as though she could squash him underneath her boot. "You take a pregnant woman out into the countryside, with one cover, and keep her there till sunup?"   
  
Obi-Wan had been wearing a path in his bedchamber carpet since the healers arrived. Now Master Alanna stood in his doorway, eyes crackling with lilac lightning.   
  
"We didn't intend to stay out all night," he began.   
  
"She isn't meant to leave this property at all," shouted the Jedi Master. "You're supposed to be protecting her, Kenobi. Not going out at all hours to stargaze!"   
  
"You can't expect me or her to stay caged in here for –" he began again.   
  
"Master," came Yung's call from Padmé's chamber. Obi-Wan's eyes blazed with fear.   
  
Breathing like an animal through gritted teeth, Master Olau pinned the Knight with a fierce look. "I'm not finished with you yet," she snarled. Obi-Wan's knees gave out under the onslaught of her ire, and he crumpled onto his bed.   
  
Absently, Obi-Wan wondered how Olau and his knight-master could have been as close as they were, with her being famous among the Jedi for her temperament and sharp tongue. Then again, Master Qui-Gon's sense of humor had also been famous among the Jedi, almost as famous as his penchant for insubordination. He had always left Obi-Wan in awe of his ability to laugh off Alanna's snarly remarks, and love her all the more for them.   
  
Twenty minutes later, both healers appeared again, looking worn. Master Alanna flicked an angry look into Obi-Wan's bedchamber, but passed without further comment. He almost wished she would yell at him again, though there was nothing she could say that was worse than what he'd already said to himself.   
  
The Padawan did enter. Without any of her previous uncertainty, she slumped down onto his bed, next to him. "One of us will be here at all times until she gets better. She's going to be all right, Master Obi-Wan."   
  
He sensed a telltale twang when she spoke. "You're lying," he muttered.   
  
Lula sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Pneumonia is a nasty business, but we've caught it early. She's young and healthy in every other way, so we're certain that she'll recover. We just need to make sure that once her fever breaks, she doesn't relapse." Moanilula stood and focused her amber-brown eyes on his grey, red-rimmed ones. "Hey. She's going to be okay. And so are the twins."   
  
_Oh, Chaos, the twins_, thought Obi-Wan as the young woman left his chamber. Her last words left him feeling worse, not better. He sank his head into his hands in misery. _Qui-Gon, Anakin, and now Padmé and her babies. Is there anyone I've loved who hasn't died?_   
  
*   
  
There were a few days of worrying over the babies' survival, but the healers were as good as their word. Obi-Wan gave up the use of his bed to whichever healer was in residence at the moment. Even though it was inside the ysalamir bubble, he slept on the floor in the third bedchamber, which Padmé had been planning to use as a nursery. Obi-Wan was frightened that it would not be used for its intended purpose. He doubted that he would be sleeping well, even if the absence of the Force wasn't so uncomfortable.   
  
Master Alanna stayed in a temper for days and banned him from Padmé's chamber for as long as she was sick. Obi-Wan tired of her violet eyes glaring at him wherever he went, so he began to spend more time outside, working the garden as the earth thawed and spring approached. Obi-Wan understood her vehement stance against attachment, especially considering her closeness to his own knight-master, but he rationalized his feelings by reminding himself that Master Yoda had sent him here. Padmé was a dear friend. He had a right to worry.   
  
Yung was kinder, although Kenobi sensed that it was due somehow to how she felt about him, rather than how he felt about Padmé. He didn't spare enough thought to care about that. Obi-Wan was just grateful that the Padawan let him sit with their charge while she rested from her duties.   
  
Padmé did get better, though she remained weak and aching for some time. The few times that she was queasy, Obi-Wan helped her to the refresher and held her hair back so that she could...do...what she needed to. Between the Knight and the droids, Padmé and the healers had everything they needed, whether it was a clean basin by the bed, fresh linens, or clean handkerchiefs.   
  
Other than these small tasks, there was nothing that Obi-Wan could do except rejoice as Padmé slowly regained her strength.   
  
*

****

Author's Notes: Hey there, as always, thanks for reading!

Elu-Leen - Yeah, Ewan's singin' sure turns me into Jello.

Just one thing: the kiss between Obi and Padmé. I am not sure I was ready for it. I thought it would be a while until the two of them kissed, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

Any first kiss between these two would have to have a catalyst to prod them together. And I wanted it to be a fatherly-husband-type impulse, rather than a lover-type thing, since it's Obi-the-Jedi-Code-Devotee. (Though he's very much alone right now, what with his people being slaughtered and all that…I think that contributed to it, too.)

****

Princess-Kinky - Thanks very much!

****

r77skywalker - Thank you, too! So nice to have a new reader. Here you go!


	13. Verlane

*   
  
**Chapter Thirteen - Verlane   
**  
While Padmé recovered, the newsnets became increasingly full of the approach of Verlane, a popular holiday on Naboo. She had always loved it, but she wasn't expecting to enjoy it this year. The only person with whom Padmé had any prolonged contact was the devout Jedi Knight; the healers had returned to the Palace Complex once her recovery and the twins' survival were certain.   
  
Padmé wasn't even sure if Obi-Wan knew about the celebration. As always, she was glad of his presence, but as Verlane approached, her grief for Anakin intensified. He had spent Verlane with her last year, but they really hadn't celebrated it, because Padmé's parents had just died. She finally decided to get a gift for Obi-Wan, but she would only give it if he knew about the holiday.   
  
Padmé chose Verlane to reclaim all of her former schedule. It took her a long time to do everything, but she got out of bed, practiced a few Kabon stances in her chamber, bathed, and walked into the common room.  
  
A haphazard bunch of flowers were in a glass on the table, and a long, lumpy package sat next to it. At the sound of her footstep, Obi-Wan poked his head out of the kitchen. A small smile crossed his face as he said, "Happy Verlane, M'Lady. You're looking well."   
  
Padmé grinned. "Wait right there." She shuffled to her chamber and returned a moment later, holding her gift for him. She paused, bent over the flowers, and breathed in their sweet scent. "Mmmm, leias are my favorite flower. Did you know?" Padmé placed her friend's present next to the flowers, then headed to the kitchen.   
  
The Jedi was pouring fruit tea into mugs as Threepio placed food onto plates. "I didn't think you'd know about Verlane," Padmé commented. "I should have guessed, after all the effort you went to just for a meteor shower."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled again. "I saw a reference to it in the newsnets recently and did a little research. This is an important holiday on Naboo, isn't it?"   
  
"My favorite, actually. It marks the best season of the year and celebrates love and friendship. It doesn't get any better than that." They took their food out to the common room and sat.   
  
Obi-Wan noticed the package she had placed on the table and felt uneasy. Jedi were not allowed to have possessions, he was sure Padmé knew that. He decided to overlook it for now.   
  
As they ate breakfast, Obi-Wan asked Padmé questions about past holidays and how she had spent them as a child. After breakfast, they refilled their mugs with tea. Before Obi-Wan could open his mouth, his charge exclaimed, "Okay, you first." She gestured to her gift for him.   
  
Obi-Wan obeyed. The fragile tissue paper peeled away to reveal a very old paper book. Holding it gently, he read the name off of the spine. The expression on his face delighted Padmé; he was gaping at it in wonder. As he opened the book to the title page of Volume Seven of _Poetry of the Jedi_, he asked, "Wow, how did you find this? I've always liked this series, but the Archives at the Temple haven't – hadn't had paper copies of any of them for years."   
  
"I called in a favor with Queen Jamilla. This was a duplicate, left to the Palace Library by Queen Virta when she died years ago." Padmé paused, then continued, "I know that it is forbidden for Jedi to have possessions of any kind. It belongs to you if you want it, but if you'd prefer to follow the Code in this instance, we'll just call it a loan." She smiled.   
  
"Wow," he said. He should have known that she'd remember. Obi-Wan looked at Padmé, smiling. "Thank you, this is wonderful." He closed the book, running an awestruck hand over the cover, then remembered. "Open yours."   
  
"Oh!" She focused her attention on the long, flat, bumpy package. Padmé ran her fingers along the seam of the paper, then opened the wrapping.   
  
Her jaw dropped. It was a part of the branch of a tree, cut flat lengthwise on both sides. One side was carved into; she ran her fingers over the image of meteors shooting across a starry sky, over a grassy field. Padmé croaked, trying to say something, then cleared her throat. "Oh, it's beautiful. How did you do this? When did you have time? It's amazing."   
  
"It's from the forest where we watched the meteors last month." Obi-Wan smiled, pleased that she liked it.   
  
Padmé gave him a dry look, but her expression softened when she saw the smile on his face. Smile didn't begin to describe it.   
  
Serious, stern Obi-Wan Kenobi was grinning like a teenager, dimples denting his beard, laugh lines crinkling his temples. Padmé's heart thumped out of rhythm. She'd never seen him smile so freely before, not in the dozen years that she'd known him. It was a dazzling sight. Almost as dazzling were his eyes; they were the bright, flirting blue that reminded her of a lake in the summertime.   
  
She blinked to break the spell. Obi-Wan was handsome, but Padmé reminded herself that she preferred men whose looks were more striking, like Anakin. The thought helped her to breathe, and she looked at the gift again. "It didn't drop from the tree like this," she muttered. "It's exquisite, the details are marvelous." Padmé frowned, peering closely at the carvings. She recognized a pattern – "You even put the stars in their proper places?" Obi-Wan beamed again, his eyes dancing.   
  
"Read me your favorites," the former monarch commanded. She spoiled the regal effect by grinning widely while propping her swollen feet and ankles on another chair.   
  
The Knight read a few poems, then helped Padmé to stand. They reached for their outer robes. Padmé's didn't quite reach all the way around her stomach any more. She grimaced in embarrassment. Obi-Wan immediately swung his battered brown cloak around her shoulders; Qui-Gon's hand-me-down was voluminous, and covered her with room to spare.   
  
Taking her hand, Obi-Wan led Padmé out the front door and around the front of the house. She stared, for a riot of color greeted her. The garden, once choked with weeds, was orderly and blooming. "When did you do this?" Padmé asked. She bent over a leia bush, breathing in the fragrance of the white blossoms.   
  
"While you were sick. Master Olau was...annoyed that I took you out that night. I didn't want to be in the house when she was." He shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do." Obi-Wan led her to the metal bench that he had set at the far edge of the garden.   
  
Padmé sat, tightening the borrowed cloak around her neck. She tilted a vineblossom closer and sniffed. It smelled sweet, like the perfume her mother used to wear. Padmé pushed the memory aside for the moment; Obi-Wan's gaze was troubled grey. "She gave you a hard time about that? Master Alanna should know better than to think you could force me to do anything."   
  
"I didn't give you much of a choice." He scowled at his feet.   
  
Padmé saw it. "You blame yourself?" Obi-Wan stayed silent. That answered her question, so she pulled the Jedi down onto the bench next to her. "Why? What is it?" Silence again. "Tell me," she said, her voice firmer.   
  
He opened his mouth a few times, gathering the words. She didn't hurry him. "Master Qui-Gon died only a few meters away from me. If I'd only been a little faster, I could have stopped it. I was so arrogant, I thought I could train Anakin, but he embraced the Dark Side without hesitation when it tempted him." Obi-Wan paused, then looked at her. He reached a hesitant hand out to touch her face. "You scared me, when I found you sick last month. I thought I'd...I thought you were dying, too." His face contorted, disgust with himself threatening to crack his stone-like façade.   
  
Padmé made a soft sound of protest as she pulled the Jedi into her arms. He'd comforted her so many times in the last several months, she was grateful for the chance to reciprocate. "It wasn't your fault. You taught him correct principles, but you couldn't live his life for him, Obi-Wan. And if you don't believe that, believe this." Anakin's widow moved back and held Kenobi's bearded face in her hands. His eyes were too bright, and they didn't look at her. "I forgive you. For me, and for Ani." Padmé brushed his hair aside and kissed him on the forehead, then turned her head to hold him close.   
  
When she finally let Obi-Wan go and looked at him again, Padmé saw that his hopeful blue gaze was now fixed on her own. The worry line between his eyebrows was gone. His smile was sweet and untroubled. They sat in the garden and talked, the sun shining on them, for a long time.   
  
*


	14. Getting Ready

*   
  
**Chapter Fourteen - Getting Ready **  
  
Padmé was in the parlor, relaxing in a simple Kabon pose after a strenuous set of stretches. She could feel the babies moving inside her, little flutterings of fingers and feet. She ran a hand over her enormous belly, murmuring, "I can hardly wait, Darlings."   
  
"M'Lady?" Obi-Wan poked his head into the parlor, eyebrows knitted. The rising sun seemed to set his hair on fire.   
  
Feeling sheepish, Padmé struggled to get to her feet. The Jedi moved into the chamber, extending his hands. She took them and let him pull her up. "Thanks. I was just talking to the babies, Master Kenobi," she explained loftily. Padmé was getting annoyed. The last few days, it seemed like everywhere she turned, there the Jedi was, hopeful, helpful, but still underfoot.   
  
He gave her a dry, amused look. "Before they're born?" Obi-Wan let her hands go and folded his arms. A smirk played across his lips.   
  
Padmé was about to retort when she felt pressure from inside. She tried to breathe, but her lungs were only working at half their capacity. She'd felt similar sensations before, but never with such tenacity behind it. Padmé gasped for breath and sank onto the sofa, then groaned.   
  
Obi-Wan's expression went from mocking to panicked in less than a second. "Is it a contraction? It's early, I've got to call Master Alanna –" he exclaimed, turning for the parlor door.   
  
"No," Padmé moaned. Obi-Wan stopped, then turned back. "I can't breathe." She closed her eyes and concentrated on what it felt like. "Someone's stretching," she growled through gritted teeth. Padmé half-turned and laid out on the sofa, trying to create more space with which to fill her lungs with air.   
  
"Stretching?" Obi-Wan asked, looking down at Padmé's belly.   
  
"Locked his knees. Wants some space," she gasped.   
  
Relieved that it wasn't labor, Obi-Wan knelt on the floor, next to the sofa. "We can't have that, now, can we? Shame on you, inconveniencing your mother." He shook a finger at Padmé's stomach.   
  
Padmé stopped panting long enough to stare at him incredulously. _This from the man who was laughing at me for doing the same thing not two minutes ago?_ He smiled at the look on her face. "Quit teasing. This hurts," she snarled.   
  
Obi-Wan winked and twiddled his fingers in front of her; for a moment he looked like a magician or a Player in a melodrama. Then the laugh lines on his face smoothed out as he closed his eyes, and he laid his hands on her huge stomach. Padmé sensed him using the Force to explore the children's psyches. His emotions were those of a concerned, but loving and amused father. _Or husband_, Padmé realized. She quickly slammed off all perceptions but her five physical senses at the sweet, terrifying thought.   
  
Padmé felt the little legs bend again, and air rushed back into her welcoming lungs. "Thanks. What did you do?"   
  
"I convinced your daughter that it was in her best interest to let you be comfortable," Obi-Wan replied. He got up from the floor and pulled Padmé into a sitting position.   
  
Her mind latched onto what he had said. "Daughter?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "And a son. You'll be all right?"   
  
"Yes, thank you." He left the chamber, chuckling. "You see how much fun it is when you're pregnant," she called after him. Then she smacked her forehead with her palm.   
  
*  
  
"Blast! I can repair a Delta-Seven starfighter using dental string and a jawa juice cup. Why can't I put a damn crib together?!" Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.   
  
He heard a soft noise from the next chamber. He puzzled for a moment over why he didn't sense anything, then remembered that he was within the influence of the ysalamiri. Obi-Wan peeked through the crack between the door and its frame to see Padmé lying on her bed, arms hugging a pillow to her face in an attempt to muffle the sound. The entire bed was shaking slightly, she was laughing so hard. He sighed. _I was sure I'd shut her door. She's supposed to be napping._   
  
Obi-Wan scowled at the other crib, still in its packing material, leaning against the wall. "Just let it out," he called.   
  
Padmé's silvery laughter rolled into the nursery. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; he was used to her mood swings by now. _At least she has a nice laugh. Some people bray like speeders in need of tune-ups._ He threw one of the tools across the room in disgust.   
  
Padmé appeared in the doorway belly first, smiling sweetly. "Do you want me to help you?"   
  
_How can anyone look so innocent and so wicked at the same time?_ the Jedi wondered, conveniently forgetting how many times Master Qui-Gon had asked him the same question about himself. Instead of rising to the bait, he snarled, "You're supposed to rest, how many times has Master Olau told you?" Needing her help was the only thing worse than not being able to do it himself.   
  
Padmé's smile grew to a mischievous grin. She wasn't going to let this joke pass her by. "Artoo! Threepio!" she called.   
  
Correction: _that_ was the only thing worse than not figuring out how to do it himself.   
  
As the droids entered the nursery, Obi-Wan found himself being pulled out by Padmé. She told Threepio and Artoo to assemble the cribs, then led the Jedi Knight into the common room. She reached into a cupboard for the teapot. Obi-Wan took it from her hands and looked at her sternly. Padmé harrumphed, but obeyed; she could feel the discomfort of practice contractions coming on.   
  
The Jedi was glad she was being obedient this time. He was worrying about her and the children; how much bigger could Padmé get? _At least we've reached the twenty-sixth tenday. Twins come earlier than single children do, but Master Alanna is certain that they've developed enough to survive out here now._ Anxiety made Obi-Wan's hands shake as he stirred Padmé's tea. What if something went wrong? He bit his lip and took the tea to her bedchamber.   
  
Padmé was sitting on her bed, propped up by several pillows, peering down at a half-dozen printed news articles. As she accepted the cup, Obi-Wan Force-summoned all of the papers and sent them flying into the trash bin. Then he reached out and shut the nursery door, muffling the droids' beeping and bickering.   
  
Padmé glared. "I'll just dig them out of the trash while you're meditating." The aches from the contractions made her cross.   
  
"It's a waste of energy, fretting over something you can't do anything about, Padmé," he replied placidly. _How often are we going to have this argument?_ Obi-Wan wondered. He settled himself on the window seat and asked, "What chapter did we finish this morning?"   
  
She watched the book they were reading together glide into his hands. _He's trying to distract me, she grumbled mentally. Oh, well._ "Fourteen, wasn't it?"   
  
She listened as he read aloud, her eyes closed. His gaze wandered from the book to the lady more often than he cared to admit. Padmé's face subtly tensed and relaxed a few times. Obi-Wan watched, worried, until the pain on her face could no longer be ignored. "Padmé," he said quietly.   
  
Her eyes opened. "I'm awake. Just listening."   
  
"No, it isn't that. Is it time? You're hurting."   
  
"I am," she agreed. Obi-Wan felt his eyes widen. Was this it?   
  
Padmé smiled at the nervousness she saw on his face. "Not yet. Master Alanna told me that my body would condition itself for labor this way."   
  
The Jedi frowned. "So you have to go through labor before you go through labor?"   
  
The mother-to-be grimaced. "Sort of," Padmé said quietly. "Where were we?"   
  
Obi-Wan resumed his reading. She appeared almost asleep a half hour later when Threepio's prissy voice called, "Mistress Padmé? Master Obi-Wan!"   
  
Padmé's eyes went from groggy to gleeful in less than a second. She maneuvered off the bed and grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, dragging him out of his chair.   
  
They reentered the nursery. Obi-Wan's scowl reappeared at the sight of the identical, fully-assembled cribs. The droids stood to one side, Artoo beeping proudly. Obi-Wan tested them to make sure they were sturdy, then glanced at Padmé. She refused to capitulate to his frown, instead raising an eyebrow in a wordless tease.   
  
A muscle twitched in Obi-Wan's cheek. He chuckled quietly under his breath, then conceded, "Artoo and Threepio, thank you."   
  
Padmé's smile softened. She patted him on the shoulder gently as he walked out. "You're a good sport, Master Jedi," she murmured.   
  
_At least when she's made a point, she doesn't continue to gloat_, he thought. Padmé pulled a closet door open and started pulling crib sheets and coverlets off the shelves. He took the linens from her. "This can wait, they'll just get dusty," he said firmly. Before he could order her to get even more rest, Padmé shrugged and shuffled back to her chamber.   
  
_There is definitely something wrong with her, she never does anything I ask_. Obi-Wan chuckled and put the crib linens back in the closet.   
  
*  
  
Later that tenday, instead of getting ready for bed, Padmé found herself wandering around the house, looking for something to hold. She had no idea why, but her arms were aching to embrace her babies. But they weren't born yet, so the expectant mother searched for a surrogate.   
  
Padmé entered her bedchamber and tried to rest while hugging a pillow. She shifted in bed several times, but it didn't work. Disgusted, she threw the pillow across the chamber and stalked out. Padmé sat down on the couch in the parlor and wrapped her arms around her huge stomach, looking at her reflection in the window. _You're going crazy, Padmé_, she chided herself.   
  
"No, Padmé, you're just pregnant," she heard. Padmé looked up to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, dressed in his sleepclothes, looking sympathetic.   
  
Everywhere she went lately, there he was. It was as though he expected the babies to just pop out of her when his back was turned. She grimaced, loathing his abilities at that moment. _Damn clairvoyant._ Padmé sighed and asked, "Is there something I can do for you, Master Obi-Wan?"   
  
He shook his head and said, "No." Obi-Wan fetched a book from the shelves and sat next to her, slouching. He propped his bare feet on the table, then rested his arm along the back of the couch. A sidelong glance from under those autumn eyebrows confirmed that the invitation was there. Kenobi just did it in a subtle enough way so Padmé could ignore it if she chose.   
  
She was not so inclined. Padmé's hungry arms reached around the Jedi's chest, hugging him snugly. She rested her head against his shoulder and listened to the steady _thudthump_ of his heart.   
  
Once she was at ease, Obi-Wan lowered his arm from the back of the couch and rubbed her back absently as he read. It wasn't quite the same as cuddling a child in her arms, but it was all right. Padmé felt a small, comfortable sigh come from her friend, and she smiled.   
  
*  
  
_"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku."   
  
They were in the arena on Geonosis. Count Dooku had just offered to spare their lives. Master Windu's answer was defiant – and suicidal. The battle droids returned to ready position. Padmé and the Jedi raised their weapons. Padmé looked up, expecting to see the clone army, led by Master Yoda, approaching from the air.   
  
The sky was empty._ They're coming, wait, they're coming...   
  
Where are they?   
  
_The battle droids opened fire again. The Jedi knights died, one by one, under the barrage of blaster fire. She cried out as a bolt scorched her arm – Padmé went down, but she was still alive and conscious. Anakin landed on the ground next to her, eyes blank in his lifeless face. The sky was empty of any relief.   
  
Suddenly, their enemies disappeared. Padmé found that she and Obi-Wan were the only two people still living amongst the broken bodies of the Jedi warriors. Her eyes burned with tears as Obi-Wan wordlessly helped her to her feet. They stumbled toward an exit, but they never got there. Obi-Wan and Padmé turned as one to see Anakin, face twisted in rage and with a blaster wound still smoking in his chest, raise his lightsaber to strike Obi-Wan down…_   
  
Obi-Wan bolted upright out of the dream. His sheets and sleep pants were damp with sweat, his face wet with tears. He breathed deeply to calm his jerking heart. Only a few seconds had elapsed when Padmé's yell shattered the silence. Pulling on a tunic, Obi-Wan ran through the house and turned her bedchamber light on.   
  
Padmé was struggling to stand up. She flinched when the light came on, then walked as quickly as she could to Obi-Wan. Her teeth chattered a little as they embraced, arms drawing each other close. "You obviously dreamed it, too," she murmured.   
  
"Nearly scared me to death," he agreed. Despite Padmé's offhand tone of voice, Obi-Wan could tell the nightmare had upset her as much as it had him. He rubbed her back soothingly, reassuringly.

An odd lump under the pads of his hands caught the Jedi's attention. Another was several centimeters lower. _What_ – Obi-Wan thought, his fingers tracing the long, horizontal abnormalities across her back.   
  
"The nexu," Padmé murmured.   
  
_Geonosis._ Obi-Wan nodded. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. "Can you go back to sleep?"   
  
"I think so, now." Obi-Wan led Padmé to her bed, then spread a cover over her once she laid down. She was still trembling, despite her bravado. The Jedi wasn't much calmer, he'd been frightened of what would happen to Padmé once Anakin was finished with him. Obi-Wan sat and took one of her hands in both of his own. Her hand was stronger than it looked; her grip was rigid.   
  
They discussed the nightmare for a few minutes. Neither one of them liked the idea of sleeping alone, after such an experience. _Master Yoda would rap my knuckles for this_, thought Obi-Wan. "Move over," he requested.   
  
Padmé looked up, hesitation in her gaze. Then she sat up and made room for him on the bed. Obi-Wan turned so that he was leaning against the wall and stretched out his arm, just as he had a few hours before in the parlor. Padmé leaned in, hugging his chest again. Obi-Wan's ribs creaked, making him wince, but then she relaxed.   
  
Her tired voice drifted up to him. "Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome." Her hair was soft under his cheek.   
  
"You're so nice, Obi-Wan. You've gone above and beyond your assignment here so many times, and I know I haven't been easy to live with," Padmé said.   
  
Kenobi shook his head. "No, you're not," he chuckled. "But neither am I, and I think we get along pretty well." He felt her nod. "If it was just about anybody but you, I'd have gone crazy months ago," he continued. Obi-Wan caught Padmé's look and answered her unspoken question. "Master Yoda knew what he was doing. This was never just an assignment for me, anyway. You and I are the only ones who could help and heal each other, since Anakin died."   
  
She sighed, lying her head against his chest again. "Anakin was always so wild, so intense. That's one of the things I loved about him. But you make me feel peaceful." Padmé's voice was slurring; sleep was catching up to her again.   
  
He chose not to answer. Obi-Wan used the Force to turn the light out. He dozed there and smoothed her hair until she stopped shaking. Something curious caught his eye in the moonlight, and Obi-Wan parted Padmé's hair behind her ear. A patch of it had turned white. "Oh," he breathed in sympathy. _She's been through so much, it's no wonder_, he thought.   
  
Padmé was asleep. He decided not to disturb her by getting up. Her arm was still draped across his waist, and her very pregnant stomach was pinning his leg to the bed. Obi-Wan sighed, resigned, and closed his eyes.   
  
*  
  
An odd feeling woke Obi-Wan the next morning. His hand was moving, but not of its volition. The Jedi smiled sleepily as he felt a small lump press out from inside Padmé's stomach. His fingers prodded back, just a little.   
  
He saw the long, slender neck a few centimeters away and had to resist the impulse to touch the soft skin.   
  
_Uh-oh._   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flew wide open. His entire body was spooned against Padmé's, her back to his front. He grimaced. _Okay, Kenobi. Just get up before she wakes, she'll never know_, he decided.   
  
The baby nudged him again. All thoughts of escape fled; Obi-Wan was enchanted. _Traitor_, a small part of his mind accused. Padmé was still asleep, but with the babies stretching again, she was sure to wake soon...   
  
Sure enough, Padmé breathed deeply. She put her hand on the one Obi-Wan had slung over her belly. "Good morning." Then she was silent for a few seconds; she almost certainly was thinking about their sleeping position. "Cold last night," she commented, voice tense.   
  
It was an easy out, he knew it, and she knew he knew it. Obi-Wan refused to take it. "Hello. Sleep well?"   
  
"Never better," she replied. "I knew I was safe." Padmé moved away and sat on the far edge of the bed. Despite the sudden cold, Obi-Wan followed her example. He sat up with his back to her, closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing for a moment.   
  
_Breathing…_   
  
Padmé's breath was louder than usual, deliberate and regular. There was effort behind it.   
  
A shiver ran through the Jedi, stiffening his body until he felt more rigid than Threepio. "More practice?" he ventured.   
  
The answer was quiet and firm. "I don't think so. This feels different."   
  
Obi-Wan took another deep breath. _Remain calm_, he thought. He needed to remember what to do first, if this was really the real thing. _Remain calm, remain calm, what am I supposed to do besides remain calm?!_   
  
"You okay?" Padmé's voice jolted him from his reverie.   
  
"I'm remaining calm," Obi-Wan croaked, his mouth paper-dry.   
  
She giggled, then laughed out loud. "I need to make sure this isn't false labor. Feel up to a walk?"   
  
*

****

Author's Notes: As always, thank you for reading! Thanks especially to those who review.

Adelaide - Thanks very much for the complements, I appreciate them a lot. And how sweet to plug "Hope's Sanctuary" in your wonderful Obidala fic, "Revelations!" *Wink wink*

(It really is good, Folks. Just click on my user name, then Favorite Authors, you'll find Adelaide there, follow the trail to "Revelations.")

Elu-Leen - Actually, I read an article a few years ago about a woman who was in surgery, being operated on. A member of the surgical staff was asked to comment on the status of another patient, and that person said that the other patient wouldn't live very long. And then the woman who was being operated on didn't get well in spite of an excellent prognosis. The doctors finally determined that it was because she had heard the comment about the other patient, even under general anesthesia. So I figured hibernation would be similar.

I would say that Obi-Wan doesn't like flying because no one is perfect.

And, no, it wasn't a stupid question, asking what Obi-Wan sensed that made him so embarrassed. I thought I'd been too obvious, but you're not the only one to ask. It was (affectionate) lust, pure and simple, and Padmé was pretty desperate for Obi-Wan's body (being alive and close by) at that moment. Pregnant women get hormone surges that trigger off things such as hot flashes and surges in the sex drive, all at the drop of a hat.

Jo - Thanks! I'm glad you think I've written Padmé well, she's so tough to characterize. (Leia's even harder, believe you me.) The birth is only a chapter away, as you may have surmised.


	15. Enter Leia and Luke

*   
  
**Chapter Fifteen - Enter Leia and Luke **  
  
The contractions had gotten stronger as they walked around the clearing and through the garden. This was as clear a sign as Padmé could recall that she was in labor. That, and her guardian's anxiety – Obi-Wan was practically hopping around her, his arm around her waist one moment, her hand clamped in between his sweaty palms the next. Every utterance grated on Padmé's nerves until she could no longer stand it. She hastened as well as she could back to the house after the Jedi's seventh inquiry about whether or not she was all right.   
  
Once she reached her bedchamber door, Padmé said, "I think today's the day. Now, I need to keep track of time. May I have the chronometer from the parlor and your poetry book, please?" She used the refresher while Obi-Wan retrieved the requested items. When she emerged, he pulled a chair next to Padmé's bed and sat after she settled herself against the pillows. "Just read. I'm dealing with this as best I can. Thank you for your concern, but if you ask me one more time if I'm all right, you're out of here."   
  
Obi-Wan read her favorite poems to her as they measured the duration of and amount of time in between her next three contractions. Padmé had Threepio contact Master Alanna with that information. The droid returned, saying that the healers would be on their way quickly.   
  
Two hours later, the healers had not yet arrived. Obi-Wan sensed something from Padmé that he'd never experienced before; not like this, anyway. "I'm scared," she whispered.   
  
"Isn't the meaning of courage to be terrified and still going on anyway?" He moved out of the chair and onto her bed again, facing her.   
  
Padmé chuckled a little. "Like I have a choice," she muttered. A more intense contraction began and took hold of her features. Obi-Wan reached for her and held her slender shoulders as her fingernails dig into his tunic. Every muscle under his hands was hard as rock, and he tried to massage some relaxation into her body. Padmé inhaled audibly, then groaned.   
  
But it wasn't from pain that Padmé was groaning.   
  
She tapped his shoulder and retreated out of his arms. Obi-Wan let go and looked over his shoulder, face and eyes blanching.   
  
*  
  
Threepio had let Alanna Olau and Moanilula Yung into the house. One of Master Alanna's copper eyebrows raised at the sight of Obi-Wan sitting with Padmé on her bed. "Master Kenobi, may we have some tea, please?" Alanna asked, disapproval etched into her features.   
  
Obi-Wan obediently crept out of the chamber. Padmé's voice chased after him in a surprised exclamation, and he turned around. But Padawan Yung stood between the Knight and the bedchamber. "It's all right, Master Kenobi. Her water just broke." The apprentice healer shut the chamber door, leaving a very nervous Obi-Wan standing alone in the common room.   
  
Once she had checked Padmé's progress, Master Alanna joined Obi-Wan in the kitchen. He was removing the tea strainer from her cup.   
  
"That was romantic," Alanna remarked as she sipped her tea. Then the tone of her voice hardened. "Remember the Code, Master Obi-Wan. An honorable Jedi chooses, and if you need to be reminded about the results from the last time someone tried to have both, go look in the Senator's bedchamber. This isn't going to be easy for her." She looked into Obi-Wan's turquoise eyes.   
  
His teacup clattered onto the counter. "Just as you and Master Qui-Gon chose? You loved each other, Master, and don't you dare say differently. There was little in his heart that I didn't know about." Obi-Wan saw a flash of grief in the older Master's face. He breathed deeply, envisioning his anger exiting his body, carried by his breath. "That was wrong of me, I'm sorry. Pa...uhm, the Senator isn't in danger, is she?"   
  
"I don't think so, though she is still frail from her illness." The purple eyes blazed again, placing the blame for that squarely on his shoulders. "It is my fate that I wish to prevent you from pursuing. Qui-Gon and I shouldn't have loved each other, but we did, Obi-Wan. I've paid for that for the last thirteen years. Do you think I've forgotten a day of it?"   
  
"I haven't forgotten it, either, Alanna. But Master Yoda knew what he was doing when he sent me here." The Knight breathed again, controlling his irritation. "If you will excuse me, I will meditate." Obi-Wan stalked into his chamber and shut the door.   
  
Master Alanna smirked at the door. "Good luck with that," she said quietly.   
  
*  
  
Each time he tried to calm himself through meditation, Obi-Wan felt Padmé's hurt grinding through him. _This is what women have to go through?!_ he thought, doubled over, the carpet rasping against his forehead.   
  
In their pain, the Jedi finally admitted to himself how important Padmé was to him. And not just for Anakin's sake, or because Master Yoda had told him that he was responsible. She was important.   
  
No, that wasn't the right word.   
  
Padmé was dear to him.   
  
Obi-Wan got to his feet and walked back and forth in his bedchamber, worrying over how small she was and how fragile she had become since her illness. Obi-Wan groaned, both from the ache in his body and the apprehension in his mind. Less than fifty minutes after his conversation with Master Alanna, he stumbled from the house, determined to distract himself somehow. Pacing wasn't doing any good.   
  
It didn't work. Obi-Wan's anxiety also superseded martial arts and lightsaber katas. He gave up when he found himself sprawled out in the dirt after tripping over his own feet. Returning to the house a quarter of am hour later, Kenobi stepped into the refresher and bathed.   
  
Once dressed, Obi-Wan found himself pacing the parlor floor. He didn't want to go out again, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading, music would be absurd at a time like this. And Master Alanna surely wouldn't let him near that chamber, not after the verbal lashing he'd doled out that morning. Obi-Wan regretted his hasty words, even though he had spoken the truth. No good ever came from anger. Kenobi alternated chewing on his fingernails and the inside of his cheek as he wore an elliptical path in the rug.   
  
Yung emerged from Padmé's chamber. "I'm surprised you didn't know. The Senator is asking for you."   
  
It was as though his heart was beating again. Obi-Wan stared at the Padawan. "I asked her once, she never said that she wanted me with her. What about Master Alanna?"   
  
"It's what Padmé wants that matters, in this situation," said Yung with a smile. _She's actually enjoying her Master's annoyance with me_, Obi-Wan realized. He thanked her and made his way to Padmé's chamber. _Deep breath_. Obi-Wan opened the door hesitantly.   
  
"M'Lady?" His voice trailed off as he saw her sweat-soaked face and gritted teeth. Padmé was lying on her side under a sheet, an arm curled around her large belly. Her eyes were shadowed and closed as she rested in between contractions. Obi-Wan gulped, thinking, _What am I doing here? What possible help can I be?_ He stepped inside far enough to close the door behind him, but then he just stood there. His worried grey gaze was riveted on Padmé.   
  
She opened her eyes and scowled. "Where have you been?" Through the Force and the tone of her voice, Obi-Wan perceived her exasperation and anxiety, and a plea for him to stay.   
  
_She wants me here.   
  
Force help me, I am in love._   
  
The knowledge was as tangible as an electric shock, and it animated Obi-Wan. The Jedi walked into the adjoining refresher and washed his hands. He found a face cloth, wet it, and wrung the excess water out. Returning to the bedchamber, Obi-Wan wiped the perspiration from Padmé's pretty features, then folded the towel in quarters and placed it above her dark brows.   
  
He ignored the stares of the two other Jedi in the chamber, not caring that his affectionate feelings were quite apparent. The Knight summoned a chair to him and brushed a sweat-soaked curl off of Padmé's cheek. Then Obi-Wan sat and reached for her hand.   
  
*  
  
This was horrible, watching Padmé hurt, but not being able to do anything about it. Obi-Wan was amazed by the transformation that had taken place today. The poised, deliberate, polite former Queen of Naboo was now red-faced, groaning, and snarly. There were times when she sobbed silently, and Obi-Wan knew that Padmé was thinking of Anakin, if for no other reason than to have someone to yell at. Obi-Wan had even encouraged her to take it out on him, if it would make her feel better. She had simply bellowed at him to get out, if he was going to say such ridiculous rubbish. The Jedi apologized and kept to cheerleading after that, though he laughed silently.   
  
Master Alanna sensed how much Padmé had relaxed as soon as Obi-Wan arrived. The damage that she'd tried to prevent was done, so she relented and even encouraged the Knight to stay with their charge.   
  
Obi-Wan sat next to the bed as Padmé endured another contraction. Padmé's hand was like a vise. _I've been stabbed by a lightsaber more than once, I took a blaster bolt to the shoulder when I was seventeen, how in Chaos can this hurt so much?_ He shook his hand out of her line of vision once the contraction ended, trying to get the blood to flow back into his aching digits.   
  
*   
  
The sun was low in the west, flooding Padmé's bedchamber with amber light, when Padawan Yung stepped out to make tea. Master Alanna was exhausted after working a night shift in the Palace Complex, then getting called to the house by Threepio. She was sleeping in Obi-Wan's chamber.   
  
After twelve hours of labor, all formality had been abandoned. Padmé was still enduring contractions, but she wasn't ready to push yet. She was reclining against his abdomen, her arms draped over his knees. As intimate as this was, Obi-Wan found it much more comfortable...well, less _un_comfortable...than holding her hand.   
  
Padmé was drained. "Oh, Force, I just want this to be over," she moaned.   
  
Obi-Wan rubbed her shoulders. "It's going to be all right. Think about what it's for, that there are two children who are just hours, maybe minutes away from becoming part of your family. You'll do this, Padmé, I know you can."   
  
"I already knew _that_," she grumbled. Then she twisted her back, trying to work out the kinks. "He did this to me and he isn't even here...I'd neuter Ani with my bare hands if he was here right now."   
  
Obi-Wan winced in response; he couldn't help it. But it was funny, too, though he dared not laugh. His sense of self-preservation had to put in its two centicreds, and he murmured, "In that case, please remember that it was him that...er, did this to you."   
  
Padmé snorted, then groaned.   
  
Obi-Wan re-focused on his charge, leaning her forward a little to create some space between their bodies. He rubbed her lower back for a few minutes, then settled her against him again. The Jedi wiped the sweat from her features for the hundredth time as she settled against his chest. "Did Anakin ever tell you how he rescued me from a nest of gundarks?" he asked quietly.   
  
"No, and I'm not too interested in hearing about it right now, if you don't mind," Padmé snapped.   
  
"Sorry." Padmé's protector watched her face as she tried to get comfortable. She looked lovely and dreadful, frightened and fierce to him. Obi-Wan massaged her stomach, feeling the tension of skin and muscles under her thin sleepgown. "You're so strong, Padmé, I'm in awe."   
  
Padmé shifted a little to the left so that she could look up at him. "Say that again." Her voice was quiet, almost childlike.   
  
Obi-Wan brushed her hair away from her face as he spoke. "You're marvelous, Padmé, everything's going to be all right, your son and daughter are almost here. You can do this." His eyes bore into hers, reinforcing his belief in what he said. Obi-Wan kissed his beloved's forehead, like she had kissed him on Verlane. The tickling of his beard made Padmé smile a little, but her eyes held a different light.   
  
Obi-Wan obeyed and gently pressed his lips to hers. He hesitated, pulling away, but returned to where he belonged a moment later. Obi-Wan's fingers brushed the edge of her jaw. Padmé's mouth opened under his, but this certainly was not the time for passion. Rather, Obi-Wan poured his respect, his assurance of support and comfort, into the kiss.   
  
The Jedi slammed his mental shields up as more intense feelings threatened to leak out of control, to the point that she might sense them: _You and these children will be as much of a family as I'll ever have. You are my home, Padmé._ This contact was the only way he would let himself tell Padmé what he'd learned this morning. _I love you._   
  
Whatever her feelings were, she found solace in the kiss and only released him when the pain began to swell again. The tempo of her breath increased, but Padmé was ready. This felt different than the other contractions.   
  
Padmé was potent. Her roar brought both of the healers scurrying into the chamber seconds later.   
  
*  
  
Another exhausting hour and a half later, Obi-Wan Kenobi held a baby for the first time that he could remember. He cradled Padmé in one arm and her firstborn, the girl, in his other. Padmé held her son. Deep blue eyes met brown, both pairs overflowing with joy and relief. The healers allowed them a few minutes' peace while they looked after Padmé. The new mother and her guardian sat on her bed, entwined around each other, too weak to move, too moved to speak.   
  
But the calm did not last for long. Obi-Wan was assigned to follow Yung's lead in tending the twins after they were born, while Master Alanna finished patching Padmé up. He'd muddled his way through everything, but had managed well enough, thanks to the Padawan's guidance.   
  
Now he was alone with the twins in the nursery. The Jedi held the girl and smiled. The boy was lying in his crib. Padmé had spent the twins' first hour of life bonding with them. Now she was sleeping in her chamber. Obi-Wan shifted the infant more securely in one arm, then reached out a finger for the boy to grasp. _I guess bundling babies well takes practice_, he thought – the boy's wiggles had easily loosened the tiny coverlet. Feelings surfaced that he recognized: fatherhood, protectiveness. Love? _Yes, love._ Master Kenobi had often felt like a father when Anakin was his Padawan, and he knew that Qui-Gon had felt the same about him.   
  
Obi-Wan stood in the nursery, content and smiling, but then all of the doubts he thought he'd put to rest washed over him in a wave. _Look what happened to Anakin. I didn't teach him well enough. I couldn't save him._ He pulled his finger from the boy's grip and gently placed the girl in her bassinet.   
  
The Jedi Knight staggered to the far side of the nursery and thumped to the floor, his guilt spinning around his mind like a cloud of gnats.   
  
*  
  
Padmé walked slowly out of her bedchamber the next morning, following the delicious-smelling breakfast fragrances to their point of origin. Obi-Wan's voice drifted out of the kitchen before she'd even entered the common room. "Padmé, you're supposed to stay in bed as much as possible, it's been less than half a day," he called. He regretted his grouchy tone of voice, but the babies had staggered their late night crying with seamless precision.   
  
"For goodness' sake, Obi-Wan, you're my guardian, not my servant. I can do some things for myself," Padmé retorted. "I also don't feel like waiting for another hour for my breakfast." She sat down at the common room table.   
  
An ungentle-like snort reached her ears, and Padmé smiled. Her Jedi protector appeared, a tray bearing her breakfast in his hands. "Well, since you're out here already…" he grumbled. Obi-Wan put the tray in front of Padmé. She grabbed a utensil and tucked in.   
  
Obi-Wan went back into the kitchen. "So, now that they're here and all three of you are well and safe, what are you going to name them?"   
  
Padmé swallowed. "Names like mine are a decicred a dozen. Padmé, Yané, Eritaé, Sabé. I want my daughter to have something that is easy to spell and remember, and be as beautiful as she is.   
  
"My favorite flower is the leia. That will be her name."   
  
Padmé could hear the smile in her protector's voice, even though she couldn't see him. "Leia Skywalker. Padmé, that's perfect. Just like her."   
  
"Except for her waking us up every other hour last night," the new mother grumbled.   
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "And he woke us up every _other_ other hour. What about him?"   
  
Padmé bit her lip. "Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
She knew he'd misunderstood. "No, I was answering. May I name him for you?"   
  
In the kitchen, Obi-Wan froze. Emotions, thoughts crowded his mind until he was overflowing. His tired eyes prickled again. _After everything I've done..._   
  
He heard Padmé's voice again, this time right behind him. "For Force's sake, say something," she murmured.   
  
"I'm overwhelmed," Obi-Wan choked out. He turned and hugged her, stroking the long, tangled hair. "I am honored, Padmé, truly I am."   
  
Padmé heard the _But_ in his voice, and she retreated out of Obi-Wan's arms. "Think about him, though. Whatever rock this Darth Vader crawled out from under, he has almost certainly heard of me and Anakin. And we know that Palpatine _is_ familiar with both of us, not to mention you. A child bearing both our names would attract attention, even without the astronomical midi-chlorian count I'm sure your son possesses."   
  
Obi-Wan took her hand, pressing it firmly between both of his. "He is your son, Padmé. I am honored that you want to name him for me, and I have no right to forbid you to do so. But I cannot advise it."   
  
"This planet is littered with Qui-Gons, Jinns, Obi-Wans, Kenobis, Anakins, and Skywalkers," Padmé grumbled rebelliously. Her eyes were bright.   
  
"And every last one has a _Nubian_ family name," the Jedi countered quietly.   
  
"Very well." She left the kitchen. Obi-Wan winced when Padmé's bedchamber door shut with a quiet, forlorn _click_.   
  
*   
  
Obi-Wan sat with a novel in one hand and the as-yet-unnamed baby against his shoulder. He read aloud as Padmé reclined on the parlor sofa, holding Leia. The hero's earnest, compassionate husband was the central character of the scene, and Padmé interrupted the Jedi's reading with a murmur: "Luke."   
  
It was the character's name, but Obi-Wan was confused. Padmé was looking at him; no, actually, she was looking at her son. "Luke," she repeated.   
  
The Jedi got it. He smiled.   
  
*   
  
Obi-Wan didn't have much time in the next few tendays for his worries to resurface. He was too busy tending the babies and helping Padmé. The healers stayed on for three additional days to teach the new mother what she still needed to know about their care.   
  
On the day that the healers left for the Palace, Obi-Wan emerged from the shower, dried off, and pulled on his breeches. Moanilula was taking Leia from the nursery to her mother to be fed when Master Alanna called her outside. Without any warning other than "Let her know you're coming," Obi-Wan found his arms full of baby. He stood stiff with surprise for a few seconds, then maneuvered the tiny girl up against his shoulder.   
  
Obi-Wan just stayed there, marveling at the softness of the infant's skin against his chest. The Jedi ran his fingers over Leia's wild thatch of dark, downy hair, enchanted. It was only when he heard Padmé calling for Lula that he remembered what the Padawan had been doing. He took the infant to her mother's chamber.   
  
He knocked on the door and cast a thought: _It's me._ He knew that Luke was already in there with her. Obi-Wan waited for five seconds, then opened the door. _Though I can't do anything about my own state of undress now_, he thought, his ears flaming as he opened the door.   
  
Padmé hadn't bothered with modesty. Obi-Wan scanned the room for a coverlet, but they were all well out of her reach. There was no point, once he thought about it. _I watched her give birth, after all_, he reasoned.   
  
Then Obi-Wan realized what he saw in that first glance; there _was_ a point. Obi-Wan's face and chest joined his ears in blazing bright red. He almost backed out of the room, he was so mortified, but Leia was starting to fuss. The Jedi composed himself enough to find a coverlet, and handed it to Padmé, eyes averted.   
  
"Don't say it," Padmé growled, red-faced. "Master Alanna said my milk would come in a few days after they were born, but I had no idea..." She pulled the cover over herself and her son. "Okay." The Jedi turned back around and came closer.   
  
Padmé appeared amused as she took in the sight of his wet hair and lack of tunic. "What happened to you?" the new mother asked quietly. Her blush was fading.   
  
Now that Padmé's upper body was covered, Obi-Wan relaxed, too. He shrugged. The first words that came to mind were "Surprise attack."   
  
Padmé snorted and braced her son on her shoulder, burping him. That finished, she put him on the bed and requested, _Trade._ Obi-Wan complied, settling Leia in her mother's embrace. He found a cloth to put over his shoulder, then picked up the boy. Holding Luke securely, he Force-summoned a chair to the side of the bed. The Jedi sat and looked down.   
  
The baby with Anakin's bright blue eyes gazed at him with rapt and intelligent attention. _He sensed what I just did. Less than a tenday old, and he knows_, Obi-Wan realized. He put his finger in the boy's palm, and Luke clutched it at once.   
  
An audible intake of breath made the new mother look at Obi-Wan and her son. She saw a new, happy light in the Jedi's eyes. That dazzling, goofy grin crossed his face. Padmé nursed her daughter and watched as Obi-Wan and Luke silently bonded, each one captivated by the other.   
  
*   
  
The Jedi's encounter with Luke triggered a euphoria that lasted for hours. Obi-Wan floated through the afternoon, disgustedly cheerful through the twins' crying and numerous diaper changes, not to mention their mother's exhausted, weeping breakdown just after dinner. Obi-Wan finally calmed down by settling into his evening meditation. Clearing his mind and accessing the Force, the Jedi looked to it as he always did for guidance and insight.   
  
_A girl, barely in her teens, stepped up to a space ship with odd markings. She turned and waved to a crowd of cheering people, many of whom were the same age as she. Obi-Wan did not know who she was until he recognized the stubborn chin and the mature grit in her soft brown eyes. Bail Organa emerged from the ship, kissed Padmé's daughter on the forehead, then hugged her fiercely. With one last wave to the crowd, Leia stepped into the ship and the hatch closed behind her._   
  
The scene changed. _A sandy-haired man stood at a viewport, looking out into space. The tension he felt was announced by the way his back was turned firmly on his adversary. Obi-Wan watched, but could not hear, a man taunt the boy from the shadows of a thronelike chair, while a third person stood by silently. The Dark Side was present in all three of them, but the youth was fighting its pull._   
  
Don't give in_, Obi-Wan begged. The young man did not hear him, but he turned a moment later and called a lightsaber to him. It ignited green, and he swung it at the man in the chair, but a red-bladed saber stopped its fatal descent a half-meter away from the laughing yellow eyes. For the first time, Obi-Wan could see the young man's face.   
  
Anakin's eyes!_   
  
Obi-Wan came out of the trance with Luke's name on his lips. It was the most literal vision he'd ever seen. A moment later, he realized that he knew the man in the chair, too. Obi-Wan would recognize that profile anywhere.   
  
The Knight smiled. This was confirmation of what he'd suspected since Master Yoda assigned him to return to Naboo. The twins, especially Luke, were a danger to Emperor Palpatine.   
  
The Jedi were all but extinct, the Republic was a ruined memory, but hope blossomed in Obi-Wan's heart. A revived determination coursed through his veins; he had to keep the children and their mother safe. Obi-Wan's heart sank when he remembered the two probe droids that had come calling in the last six months. That would not be so easy any more.   
  
Obi-Wan crept into the nursery and gently picked up the sleeping boy. He couldn't _not_ hold this baby now, not after what he'd just seen. Luke squirmed a little, tiny eyes scrunching, then dropped back into a deeper sleep.   
  
It would be the children of the Jedi that could right the wrongs of Obi-Wan's generation and the ones that had come before him. That thought illuminated and purified the shadows that had resided in Kenobi's heart since Anakin had died. He sat in a chair and rocked back and forth, praying to the Force for Luke and Leia, and for the new hope that he had just discovered.   
  
*

****

Author's Notes: As always, thanks so much for reading! And much gratitude to those who review!

Elu-Leen: (Chapter 13): The thing about the Jedi poetry…I am a lousy poet, I couldn't write a poem that would be believable in a book of Jedi poetry. That cheesy song he sang just before he kissed her is my creation, as is another poem later. Well, at least I know it.

Adelaide: Hey there! Much, much gratitude for the compliments on realism here. As I've said before, that's what I worry about.

Elu-Leen: (Chapter 14): Well, I've updated, though I can't really call this "soon." (Sorry.) I had heard some stories about the birth, some with an un-turned Anakin, an Obi-Wan as a friend, or Obi-Wan as a lover. (Even one where Obi-Wan is the father!) Hope this was okay.

Confused11: Hooray, a new reader! Welcome, and thanks!

Princess -Kinky: Thanks for taking back everything you've ever said about Obidalas, just based on this, that's a very cool (and funny) compliment. As for the Leia-before-Luke thingy, too late. This story is posted on another website (this chapter about three weeks ago, if I remember correctly), and I copy that version as my final version and change typos only before bringing it here. Oh, well.


	16. Decisions

*   
  
**Chapter Sixteen - Decisions **  
  
Yoda had asked Obi-Wan to report to him after the children were born. But the few surviving Jedi had scattered, no longer a cohesive unit. Four tendays had passed, and Obi-Wan felt duty-bound to obey his last instructions from the only remaining member of the Council. Gossip speculated that Vader had already hunted down most of the Temple massacre survivors. Discouraging as the rumors were, Obi-Wan didn't doubt them. He began to list in his mind the places he might go to get some answers, but that list was very short. Queen Jamilla was at the top of it, and he requested an audience with her.   
  
She thought she might have some information as to what had become of the handful of remaining Jedi, but as to where they were now, the Queen had no idea. However, Obi-Wan's visit stirred her memory: "An encoded message was transmitted planet-wide from a ship that passed through our system over month ago. My operatives have not yet been able to decipher it, it appears to have been encrypted several times. Codes within codes. The markings on the hull of the ship are in Old Corellian; it is named _Chu'unthor_. Is that a name with which you are familiar, Master Kenobi?"   
  
_Chu'unthor._ The ship that the Masters used when they searched for Jedi candidates. To have to resort to scraping a living, wandering from place to place in that rusty bucket, that told Obi-Wan more than anything else what had happened to the survivors in the months since the extermination order's release. To the Queen, he replied, "Yes, I know that ship. May I have access to the message? I doubt I'll have a difficult time decoding it."   
  
Jamilla nodded, then opened a comm channel to her intelligence personnel. "Obi-Wan Kenobi will be arriving in five minutes. He is authorized to have access to the _Chu'unthor_ message. Prepare a hard copy for him to take." She shut the communication down and looked at Kenobi. "Will that be sufficient?"   
  
He stood and smiled. "Yes, your Highness. Thank you." Kenobi bowed and left the office.   
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan returned to the house, dwelling on what the message could contain. He heard one of the babies fussing. Peeking into Padmé's room, he saw that she was napping. _Beautiful_, Obi-Wan thought, as he took in Padmé's tangled hair and shadowed eyes.   
  
He went into the nursery and gathered Leia in his arms. Breathing through his mouth, the Jedi Knight changed the girl's diaper. Leia was still fussy, so Obi-Wan took the baby into his bedchamber in an effort to give her mother a few more minutes of sleep. "Artoo," he called quietly. The astromech droid emerged from the kitchen, beeping. "Come with me."   
  
Once in his chamber, Obi-Wan put the small disc into Artoo's interface and began to apply different decryption codes to the message. The task didn't take much of his attention, so his thoughts again led him to Padmé and the children. It dawned on Obi-Wan that he wanted to stay in one place, to raise Padmé's children with her. Though he couldn't imagine why. The babies were driving him crazy. But Obi-Wan was certain that they were destined to be warriors. His visions of the twins as stars had not been deceptive; they shone brightly in the Force.   
  
_Remember what Yoda says_, Obi-Wan reminded himself. _The last assignment that you should have, the one you most want usually is._ He winced. _I love Padmé. Attachment is forbidden, but compassion is encouraged. Which one is most prominent when I think of her – of them?   
  
Stupid question, Kenobi._ His mind was spinning by the time Artoo beeped, telling him that the message was decoding successfully. The little droid's projector lit up and showed a miniature image of Yoda.   
  
"Master Obi-Wan, had to flee Coruscant, we have. Certain you've heard, I am, that the Emperor has declared war on the Jedi. Darth Vader is under orders to slaughter any of us he finds. Leave Naboo and go into hiding, you must." Was it Obi-Wan's imagination, or did Yoda's voice have an undercurrent of admonition? If it did, Kenobi conceded that he deserved it.   
  
"Viceroy Organa a safe haven has offered for you, because of your Alderaani heritage and experience. Work for him there, in his intelligence network. A new identity he has created for you." The image sighed, then continued. "Accessed two frequencies lower on this carrier message, your new identity can be. Start using it immediately. Tell Master Olau and Padawan Yung, need them on _Chu'unthor_ we do, as soon as Senator Amidala is completely recovered. We will be in orbit around Dathomir in sixty standard days and wait for them there." The image flickered for a moment, then recycled. "Master Obi-Wan, had to flee Coruscant, we have..."   
  
Obi-Wan followed the instructions for accessing his Alderaanian identity. As his new background revealed itself, he frowned. _Kenobi may be a common family name on Alderaan, but they could do better than just changing my given name to Ben._   
  
"Thank you, Artoo, you may go." The droid wheeled out of the chamber, after uttering an electronic murmur. Obi-Wan walked the floor in contemplation, Leia in his arms, thoughts and feelings fighting for attention.   
  
Master Alanna had summarized the Code when she'd said that an honorable Jedi chooses. _The mantra that attachment is forbidden has been rammed down my throat my whole life. Now the Jedi are extinct, but Master Yoda still has orders for me to follow.   
  
Attachment is forbidden – by the Code – which dictates an organization that no longer exists – Chaos, why can't life be simple for a single day?! – I love Padmé – the Code forbids it, I'm still a Jedi – I want to be a part of this family – there are no Jedi any more – if she'd have me, I could be a father to these children – a honorable Jedi chooses – look what Anakin did – for thirty-five years I've been told that attachment is prohibited – would I still be me if I turned my back on everything I've learned? – if she could love me, after what Anakin did, would she let herself if I wasn't true to what I was born to be? – look what I did to Anakin – the Code..._   
  
Half an hour had passed, and his head was still spinning. The other occupants of the house, including the tiny babe in Obi-Wan's arms, were still sleeping. _There are no Jedi any more. But that's still what I am. And I love Padmé and her children._   
  
No matter what he chose, Obi-Wan Kenobi's life was about to change dramatically.   
  
He looked down at Leia's perfect little face. The Jedi took a long, shuddering breath. Tears tracked down Obi-Wan's cheeks as he made his decision.   
  
*   
  
All through the next day, Obi-Wan completed his chores with care and speed. The one thing that was bothering him throughout the morning was that he hadn't told Padmé about the message or his decision yet. The time was never right, between the twins' afternoon tantrums, which Obi-Wan guiltily suspected were based on his mood, and Padmé picking a fight late in the evening. He'd also been worried about her reaction, especially after they'd argued.   
  
After he bathed, Obi-Wan nervously took a razor in his hands and shaved off his mustache and beard. Then he dressed in one of the civilian outfits that he wore whenever he left the house, since his Jedi garments were no longer appropriate. He packed his usual clothes and his second civilian outfit in a bag. Before he closed it, however, Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and tucked it in the small of his back, under his belt and outer robe.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at himself in a mirror, reflecting that his Jedi tunic and breeches were more comfortable than these fashionable, stiff robes. He recalled teasing Padmé about them several months before, when they arrived: _They look like something you would hang by a window to keep the sun out, M'Lady._ She had laughed in response.   
  
It would be a long time before he heard that laugh again, if he ever did. Obi-Wan left his bag on the common room table and moved to the nursery. He knocked quietly.   
  
"Come in." Obi-Wan obeyed.   
  
Leia was in her crib, making sucking movements with her mouth. Luke was in his mother's arms, nursing. "He's a greedy fellow, this one," she said, smiling softly at her baby. Then Padmé looked up.   
  
Padmé's blood ran cold. The smile disappeared at the sight of a grim-looking, clean-shaven Obi-Wan, dressed in civilian clothes. She couldn't say anything.   
  
Obi-Wan moved to Leia's crib. He laid his finger in the infant's chubby palm, then looked at the new mother. "Master Yoda has ordered the surviving Jedi to new assignments to keep us safe." His eyes were grey, the flat underbelly of stormclouds.   
  
Padmé's eyes narrowed. "There's something out there that he thinks is safer for you than this?" she asked dryly. His only response was to look miserable. "You're going today, obviously."   
  
"My transport leaves from Theed spaceport this afternoon." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."   
  
Padmé touched her son's cheek. "That's the life of a Jedi. Duty, and hopping from one assignment to the next." She tried, and failed, to sound flippant.   
  
"Being here wasn't just an assignment for me, Padmé," Obi-Wan protested.   
  
He felt her walls build up, slippery and treacherous. If he didn't find something to hold on to, he'd fall into a chasm, never to breathe or feel again.   
  
"I understand."   
  
She wasn't listening. Telling her everything that was in his heart was out of the question, but he couldn't go without saying something. "I'll miss you."   
  
Obi-Wan's voice was quiet, a whisper that knifed its sly way into Padmé's heart. Her baby still at her breast, Padmé shaped her face into an impassive mask and looked at Obi-Wan. "If you're going to go, please go."   
  
He recoiled as though she had physically slapped him. _Did I help at all?_ Obi-Wan bowed. "M'Lady." The honorific felt so foreign on his lips; he hadn't called her that in months. _What's the last thing I'm sure I did right?_   
  
Obi-Wan took his house key out of his pocket and set in on her bedside table. She was still looking at it when he left her bedchamber.   
  
He picked up his bag from the common room table and left the house, locking and shutting the door behind him.   
  
*   
  
Padmé finished burping her son and placed him in his crib. Her tears had started to flow as soon as Obi-Wan left her chamber.   
  
_Tears._ Padmé had been irritated two months earlier when she felt a wet _slap_ on her forehead, at the moment that Master Alanna pulled Luke from her body. Padmé had looked up and seen Obi-Wan's face, the muscles working in his jaw, his eyes bright and overflowing in wonder and…something else. She'd sensed a matching flood of emotion that she hadn't felt in months. It was familiar, but it was too startling and too scary to name, because it was a similar emotion that had gotten her into her current condition in the first place.   
  
It was that emotion that still caused her to weep for Anakin's death.   
  
_Does Obi-Wan love me?_   
  
Padmé listened to Obi-Wan's feet tread the floors of the house, getting fainter as he approached the front door. _How could I say that_, she berated herself. _The news he brought with him eight months ago broke my heart, now he's doing it again, but I have no right to be vicious. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, don't go yet, I'm sorry, no no no nonononono…_   
  
The door shut with a fatal _thud_.   
  
He was gone.   
  
*   
  
"Obi-Wan!" He had reached the edge of the clearing when he heard the shout. _Obi-Wan!_   
  
The Jedi turned. Padmé was moving down the front steps, so he hastened back to the house.   
  
Padmé hugged him fiercely, then she raised her chin to show him her tearstained face. "I'm sorry, I was so awful in there, I'm so sorry. All you've done is be my hero since you showed up, and I was just shameful." She tucked her head under his chin as she tightened her arms around him.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled into her hair. "It's all right," he said. _It really_ is _all right, you just mended my heart as easily as you broke it.   
  
Forbid me ever to leave you, Padmé. If you ask...if you could love me, I'll obey_, Obi-Wan thought, but he didn't let her sense it. It would have to be her idea.   
  
*   
  
Padmé's thoughts were moving along similar lines, but they came to a different conclusion. _It's going to be all right. I think he'd stay if I asked, I really do. But Master Yoda doesn't so much as blink without good reason, and Obi-Wan needs to survive. And I need to make sure I can handle life on my own.   
  
But…_ Still gripping his shoulders, Padmé stepped back. "Promise me that I'll see you again."   
  
"I'll be able to keep an eye on you, where I'm going," he started.   
  
She reached up and wiped the moisture from under her friend's eyes. "I forbid you…"   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened.   
  
"...to stay away forever." He sighed, half in disappointment, half in relief.   
  
"I will see you again, Padmé." Obi-Wan held his love as tightly as he dared, feeling her body shake in his arms. He could sense anguish welling up within Padmé; he had to go before he changed his mind. "Come on," Kenobi said, putting his arm around her waist. He led her up the steps to the door.   
  
Once there, he turned to her for another hug. Tension sang in the tight set of her shoulders as he held her close. When they parted, Obi-Wan lowered his chin to kiss her forehead. She was raising her chin to speak, so instead of her brow, he felt Padmé's mouth under his.   
  
His resolve to leave fled at the sensation. Obi-Wan drew breath to tell her so, but her finger on his lips silenced him.   
  
"It's all right. I know," Padmé said. _Please don't actually say that you didn't mean to kiss me, I don't want to hear it_, she thought. "I was just going to say, I'm going to miss you, too." She paused, then added, "You should get going." Padmé's voice was little more than a whisper. Her finger trailed down the caress the cleft in his chin that she hadn't seen in thirteen years.   
  
Obi-Wan lowered his chin, pressing his lips to her finger again. He looked absolutely miserable. "I will send someone here to watch over you. I have to go, but I won't abandon you, Padmé."   
  
"How will I know this person is your surrogate?"   
  
"You will know." Obi-Wan's entire body rang taut as a lute string as he hugged her one more time, briefly, tenderly, closely. But if he kissed her again, he knew he wouldn't leave.   
  
Obi-Wan walked away. At the edge of the clearing, he turned. Padmé was leaning against a wall for support. When she saw him look back, she waved a little, then her hand came to rest over her heart.   
  
She refused to call him and cleared her mind of anything that might make him turn away from his duty. But as soon as he disappeared into the forest, Padmé's control broke. She fled to the nursery and the ysalamiri bubble. Then Padmé sat in the rocking chair and cried.   
  
*

****

Author's notes: As always, thank you for reading! Much gratitude to those who review, too!

Confused11: When I originally posted this story on the boards at theforce.net, I posted them in sections, creating more suspense. But I want to keep the chapter numbers that the website provides in sync with the names and numbers that I created, so yes, this is a very long chapter. But it isn't the longest, that is still to come. Thanks for the compliment and well-wishing.

****

Adelaide: Yay, indeed. I did a lot of research for this story, I'm glad the technicalities of the story - childbirth and such - are working. If Obi-Wan ever did become a husband or father, I think he would throw himself into it with such devotion and thought, just like he does as a Jedi knight.

****

Princess-Kinky: Thank you very much! I appreciate your review.


	17. Separation and Duty

**Chapter Seventeen - Separation and Duty   
  
**One week later, a Jedi-in-hiding gave his first military intelligence overview to Viceroy Bail Organa and his highest-ranking staff members.   
  
As soon as he had delivered all the information and answered questions, Ben Kenobi moved to his seat at the far end of the conference table. He was still settling into his new job, not quite sure of himself yet, but he had to discuss a few things with Organa. Time was of the essence; Alanna and Lula were expected on Dathomir in a few days.   
  
As the Viceroy pronounced the meeting adjourned, Ben locked his gaze onto Organa's and gently used the Force to ask him to stay. Organa consented, then told his other cabinet members to go about their business. As the doors slid shut behind the last person, he turned to the Jedi. "I only have a few minutes, Ben." He sat.   
  
Ben stood and moved to the chair to Organa's right. As he sat, he began to speak. "It won't take long. I don't know if you are aware of this, but I still have another responsibility from which Master Yoda has not released me. It will not interfere with my duties in intelligence – it will merely be an extension of them.   
  
"I wish to place an agent on Naboo. I already have one in mind, she is qualified to perform an assignment of this nature." Organa nodded in agreement, encouraging Ben to continue.   
  
The Jedi sensed his concern. "It's only fair to tell you the nature of this obligation. My former apprentice married Senator Amidala almost four years ago." Organa's dark brows raised at that. "Anakin didn't know she was pregnant when he betrayed the Jedi, and he died shortly afterward. Master Yoda told me that I have a responsibility to this family, and he has not yet lifted that burden from me. All I want to do is plant this agent in the Senator's home, and she will watch over them. I must make sure that they stay safe."   
  
Bail Organa nodded. He saw a fire in Kenobi's grey eyes, one that was fueled by something more than duty. "I trust you as much as I do anyone, Ben. In this matter you have autonomy. If they need you, just let me know how long you'll be gone." He shook Kenobi's hand, emphasizing his words. Ben thanked him, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

That afternoon, Ben met with the agent and offered her the assignment. After he finished describing the job, he added, "This is a request of a personal nature, Ensign. Accept or refuse, you will not lose your rank or position, even though this job may go on for years. I will understand if you decline."   
  
The agent accepted without hesitation. Ben gave her several passcodes, and she left his office with a firm handshake and his profuse thanks.

* * *

Just over a tenday after Obi-Wan's departure, a young woman arrived on the front porch of Padm's residence. The Jedi healers were there, checking up on Padmé and the twins one last time before they left for Dathomir. Master Olau met the woman at the door and, after a few minutes of probing dialogue, led her to the parlor.   
  
When Padmé came into the room, she found a tall, blonde woman in her mid-twenties waiting for her. The stranger bowed slightly. "My name is Laurae Antilles, M'Lady. I am seeking employment."   
  
Padmé blinked. "Employment?" Whatever Padmé had been expecting her to say, that wasn't it. Remembering her manners, she gestured to a sofa. "Please sit, Mistress Antilles."   
  
Laurae glanced at Master Olau, who quietly excused herself. "I have been instructed by a mutual acquaintance to seek employment in your service. He has other duties to which he must attend, and I am to be his surrogate." She added a little emphasis to her last word.   
  
_Obi-Wan! 'Surrogate.'_ Padmé smiled pleasantly. "Are you a Jedi, Mistress Antilles?" _That was a stupid question_, she thought. _Who would admit it?_   
  
Laurae answered, "No, M'Lady. I work under the supervision of our mutual acquaintance. He has requested that I not reveal his location or any other information about myself, except that I am a qualified housekeeper and caregiver. I am also to be a messenger in case of great need."   
  
Padmé thought about it, then asked, "How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Mistress Antilles had already said something that could qualify as a passcode, but Padmé wanted something more specific.   
  
Laurae's brown eyes smiled. "He knew that a Jedi Master with red hair and purple eyes would be here. If she did not know for certain that I am not a threat, she would not have let me in."   
  
Padmé kept her Queen face on, though her mind was racing.   
  
Laurae continued: "Our acquaintance that sent me also anticipated your response. He desires me to say this:   
  
_"Senator, I regret that I cannot return.   
I know your trust this woman must earn.   
The servant who now recites this poem   
Solicits to help with your younglings at home.   
Two infant stars, they shine in the Force,   
Like their father, whom I fought with remorse.   
Your morning sickness was to us both unpleasant,   
Yet through it all, still I was your tenant.   
That time has passed. The first battle is won.   
I sat with you, watched you bear daughter, then son."_   
  
Laurae added, "He also said, 'It's one for the book.'"   
  
Padm's gaze flashed to the Jedi poetry book she'd given Obi-Wan. Then her bland politician's façade cracked, and she lowered her head in her hands. Her body shook with suppressed laughter, she couldn't help it. _That was embarrassing. It certainly illustrates Obi-Wan's sense of humor, though I never knew he was a poet. And a bad one at that_, she reflected. She raised her head, her giggles and her embarrassment now under control. "Mistress Antilles, what does our acquaintance look like?"   
  
"My height, muscular but compact. Not quite forty, blue eyes, red-gold hair. He has a nice smile and a cleft in his chin." She blushed a little, then continued. "He did not always have an office job. His hands are calloused."   
  
_Yes, Mistress Antilles, you don't have to tell me that he's handsome._ That was enough for Padmé, remembering those fingers on her skin. "You're hired." Laurae nodded, smiling. "About your wages," Padmé began.   
  
Laurae shook her head. "I am on another payroll. Your friend said that it is the least he can do, when he cannot be here himself."   
  
"Thank you, Mistress Antilles. And if you have occasion to send a report of us to our friend, thank him as well." She paused. "And tell him not to quit his current job, if all of his poetry is this bad."   
  
Laurae grinned. "Gladly, M'Lady. Please address me as Laurae." Padmé found Obi-Wan's house key for Laurae and gave her the access code. Then she took the young woman to meet the babies.   
  
She left Laurae with them and saw the two Jedi off, hugging them, wishing them well, and thanking them profusely for their service and kindnesses. Padmé would miss Lula terribly. The Padawan was sweet and earnest. She would even miss the prickly healer-master, though Master Olau had always disapproved of Padmé and her disreputable marriage to a Jedi Knight.   
  
Blinking tears from her eyes, Padmé went to Obi-Wan's bedchamber and began to get it ready for its new occupant, Obi-Wan's poem keeping her company. _Morning sickness, indeed_, she thought, chuckling. _If...when I see him again, he'll pay for that._

* * *

When Agent Antilles' messages from Padmé reached him, Obi-Wan Kenobi hooted with laughter, imagining the look on her face when she first heard the poem. He resisted an urge to send the Artoo-sized message droid back to Naboo just so he could say, "Let's see you do better in ten minutes." That indulgence could be fatal, however, since these droids were now only authorized for Imperial business.

* * *

Time passed. General Kenobi continued to work for Viceroy Organa. Through all the patrols, the snooping and sifting through reports, a part of his mind often dwelt in a small house near the edge of the Southeed Plain. While he knew that the Code forbade him to ever be a part of that family, the few wild daydreams in which Obi-Wan indulged were always of being a father and husband. Then he would shake his head and remind himself that Anakin's example had blocked that path. _Then again, Anakin tried to have both. Making a choice between a normal life and obedience to the Code is all part of being a Jedi._   
  
As the realities of his career settled in, Ben realized that detection was a constant danger. He unhappily accepted the fact that he and Padmé could not correspond as often as he would like.   
  
The money he earned in his new career was more than he'd ever seen in his life. Poverty was one of the traditions of the Jedi Code; the Order provided for the individuals, who owned almost nothing but their clothes and weapons. Obi-Wan saved as much of the money as he could over the course of his first several months on Alderaan. He had no idea what to do with it, anyway, beyond his own basic needs.   
  
Then, when the snows around Sanctuary would be melting, Viceroy Organa helped Ben send the majority of his savings to Naboo. The twins were surely crawling by now, and he felt like he hadn't done anything for his family. Kenobi felt better, knowing that Padmé would know what to do with the money. It was worth much more to him there than here. For Verlane, Obi-Wan sent off a historical novel that she'd enjoy, as well as toys for the children and a letter from Laurae's parents.   
  
A few days after he sent the gifts, a package was on his desk. There was no name or card, but he opened it to find five handkerchiefs with his initials embroidered on them in blue. Autumn was fading into winter where he was, but Obi-Wan treated himself to a memory of the spring sun warming his shoulders, talking with his love in the garden he'd made for her.

* * *

Time passed. Padmé continued to work, both in Theed and remotely, as a political consultant for the Queen. Her royal and senatorial expertise were a great help to Jamilla. When a landmark territorial treaty was drawn up, agreed to, and signed amidst great fanfare, the people praised Queen Jamilla for her insight and skill. But Palace insiders, historians, and even some members of the general populace recognized their erstwhile Queen Amidala's fingerprints all over it.   
  
With the three Jedi gone, Padmé began to see her sister and Sabé more frequently. She was still well-known and well-loved by her people, but she wished to remain as anonymous as possible. So the visits were always conducted in the privacy of their homes.   
  
A year after Obi-Wan left for Alderaan, Padmé purchased Sanctuary and several square kilometers of the surrounding land from the government. Queen Jamilla wanted to bequeath it to her as a gift of thanks for two decades of service, but Padmé wouldn't hear of it. Instead, she used her pension from her time as a Senator to pay for her home.   
  
It took Laurae and Padmé some time to become comfortable around each other, but they grew to be good friends. Laurae helped her keep her self-defense skills sharp, and Padmé was able to teach the young woman a few tricks, too. On clear days, they took the babies outside while they practiced their marksmanship. Padmé even encouraged the younger woman to have a life outside the house, as she did. She left her one-year-old twins in Laurae's care for several days, helping Sabé when she had another baby.   
  
Laurae also was useful as liaison for Obi-Wan and Padmé. Despite her counsel for them not to communicate, she always found a way to get Padm's infrequent correspondence to Alderaan undiscovered. Padmé didn't know how Laurae did it, but it was always a happier day for her when the girl would enter the house, a missive from Obi-Wan in her possession.   
  
But Padmé had no idea what to do with the money her friend sent. Surely Obi-Wan remembered that her salary as the Queen's consultant was generous enough to support four families comfortably, especially in such meager circumstances. She tried to get Laurae to send it back, but the Alderaanian refused. Padmé sighed and put it away for a day when circumstances might be less agreeable for her family, blessing Obi-Wan for his generosity.   
  
While Padmé missed Obi-Wan, she still deeply mourned the loss of her husband. It was worse some days than others, especially at times when the twins showed signs of maturing. Padmé smiled through tears when Leia said her first intelligible word, and when Luke took his first steps.

* * *

The twins were almost two years old when Padmé left them in Laurae's care for the day to attend her sister's wedding. She and her nieces, gowned in red, served as Bride's Handmaids for Sola. Her own wedding to Anakin had been private and secret, and while she was thrilled for Sola, the ceremony left Padmé feeling very forlorn. She chose to leave when the dancing started. The introductory music for the Nagara Reel brought Obi-Wan to Padm's mind; it was the dance that they shared two tendays after he arrived to tell her of Ani's death.   
  
Her mind began to spin with memories. During the hour-long journey home, Obi-Wan's wyvern eyes, earnest kisses, and dazzling grin danced before Padm's eyes and made her heart skip. She went on the nets when she arrived home and ordered a copy of the traditional music used for the Nagara Reel, and she listened to it often after that.

* * *

It had been months since he'd received a letter from Padmé. It was time to respond; an agent was traveling to Naboo the next morning. Obi-Wan sat in his sparse flat and put pen to paper, a nearby sleeve ready to hold the letter and keep it safe for the journey.   
  
_My dear Padmé,   
  
As always, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've written. All is as well as can be here.   
  
So many questions! And there are so many that I must not answer. All I can say about my work is that part of my duties include the surveillance of Naboo, and through Laurae, you. My employer is a good friend and an understanding man. I beg you, don't risk exposure to come here. I want to see you again, very much. I want to run around with the children and talk to you again. But remember my promise. I will come home some day soon.   
  
What I'm doing isn't easy, but it's a comfort to know that my work helps to preserve a peaceful way of life for you and so many others. The Emperor is shutting himself away from the people he has always claimed to be serving. We are slowly losing our freedoms, Padmé, and there's nothing I can do. I must not use the Force for anything; the merest indulgence beyond passively listening to it would show me to them, and Master Yoda has forbidden me to fight. Like you, I am bound to save myself for your children, and others like them. I'm not a warrior any more, I can only guide others in the right direction.   
  
And I loathe it. I'm sure inactivity bothers you, too; you're the only one to whom I could ever admit this.   
  
I wish I knew what Lord Vader was up to. He is a servant of the Dark Side of the Force, but I can't find any ulterior motives or underhanded dealings in his mercy missions. Yet. I cannot reconcile a Sith being champion of the downtrodden.   
  
Give the twins an extra kiss each from me. I miss them so. I promise to be there for a birthday some day, they must be getting so big, now that they're two.   
  
I miss you too, Padmé. I miss having someone to look after every day. You still practice Kabon, don't you?_ A smile came to Obi-Wan's face; he couldn't resist nagging her for a moment, since he had the chance. _I woke up the other night after a dream where I remembered teaching it. It's silly, the things that I remember from my stay on Naboo. There's a flower here that smells like the leia. It looks very different, but I paused by the blossoms on the way to work and just breathed, and for a moment I was in your garden today. It reminded me that I'm not a droid after all.   
  
Speaking of the garden, don't forget to fertilize the leia bushes as soon as the leaves begin to fall. They need the nourishment before the ground freezes to survive winter._   
  
He wrestled with the next line for a long time. Love? _I'm in love, not insane; she's probably still thinking of Anakin._ Affectionately? _I want her to be reassured by this, not disturbed._ Obi-Wan bent over the paper again. _With love?_ No.   
  
_Yours,   
  
Obi-Wan_   
  
Kenobi's eyes overflowed as he folded the letter, then sealed the flap on the sleeve. Force, he missed her. But his work was not done, he had to stay for a while longer.   
  
_Could I bring her here?_ No, she had her own work. It would be selfish and unfair to ask her to relinquish something he couldn't give up, either.   
  
The letter would travel alongside several private communications from Organa to Jamilla. Obi-Wan wrote the Queen's name on it, then added a few extra embellishments to the front and back of the sleeve that would mark it out as Padme's. He blessed the Queen's name, for her part in his plan to take care of his loved ones.

* * *

Padmé sat on her bed and opened the letter. She'd snatched it from Laurae's hand when it had been offered, then grabbed the girl firmly by the face and kissed her cheek, amidst the twins' laughter and Laurae's squawk of surprise. Not even Leia's tantrum during dinner could upset Padmé tonight, though her daughter was as infuriating as ever.   
  
It'd been months since Padmé had heard from Obi-Wan; tonight her patience was rewarded...   
  
_I beg you, don't risk exposure to come here._ Damn you, Obi-Wan. You always say that. _I will come home some day soon._ See that you do. It isn't a complete home without...  
  
_I cannot participate any more, I can only guide others in the right direction. And I loathe it._ There's someone out there who knows what I feel!   
  
_I miss them so._ I dare not utter the words "Daddy" or "Father" around them. What am I going to do when they're old enough to ask? What do I tell them, Obi-Wan?   
  
_I paused by the blossoms and breathed and closed my eyes, and for a moment I was in your garden today. It reminded me that I'm not a droid after all. Yours, Obi-Wan_   
  
Padme's arms ached to hold her dear friend, to remind him that he was alive and that she loved him so.   
  
_Love?!_ shrieked a part of her mind. When did this happen? Padme's eyes overflowed as she digested the letter, stretching out with her feelings. Memories flashed through her mind: _the familiar_ whoom _of his saber when the lupines attacked - the first time she ever saw him smile - the way his eyes twinkled with concerned merriment just before he persuaded Leia to let her breathe again - his mouth pressed upon hers._   
  
Obi-Wan had poured so much of himself into Padmé, healing and caring for her. He lived with her every day for months, like she and Ani were never able to. Obi-Wan Kenobi had helped her to mend her shattered heart, piece by agonizing piece.   
  
"I love you, Obi-Wan," Padmé whispered into the darkness of her bedchamber, willing the sound to travel across star and sky, so Obi-Wan could hear it and learn what he'd taught her today.

* * *

Now that Sola had found a husband, she and Sabé banded together to encourage Padmé to go out and see men socially. Padmé appreciated their concern, but she resisted. Her usual reply to any advice of that sort was always, "Not yet."   
  
Sabé brought her husband and children out to Sanctuary for Verlane. Her son was three, and the twins were a month shy of the same birthday. Sab's husband and Laurae took the older children out to play in the garden while she sat with Padmé in the parlor and talked. When Sab's attempt to set Padmé up with someone resulted in yet another _not yet_, Sabé sighed, "Then when, for goodness' sake?" She shifted her infant daughter in her arms while she waited for an answer.   
  
Instead of answering, an interesting parade of expressions marched across Padm's face. The one that caught the bulk of Sab's attention was the last one. It was a look of contented affection.   
  
Sabé was clever; it only took her five seconds to figure it out. She gasped and exclaimed, "You _sneaky_ – why didn't you tell me?!"   
  
Padmé grinned, and her face glowed bright as a sundown. Luke, tired of his sister's rambunctious play with their friend, trotted into the parlor. He clambered onto his mother's lap. "But what if he doesn't come back?" Sabé asked tentatively.   
  
Padmé thought of the promise Obi-Wan had made to return, but decided not to mention it. She ran her hand through her son's short, sandy hair. "I will wait until I don't feel like waiting any more," she replied. "I still feel like waiting." Padmé smiled sadly at her friend.   
  
"You've already waited almost three years," Sabé reminded her, amber-brown eyes sympathetic.   
  
Padmé shook her head. "Actually, only about ten months. It wasn't until Sola's wedding that I began to think of him more than Anakin. Ani will always have a place in my heart, but I didn't die when he did." Her arms wrapped protectively around Luke.   
  
Sabé smiled sadly. "One more question, and then I'll leave you alone. How do you know that it isn't just because he was isolated here with you for half a year?"   
  
"How did I know I loved Ani?" Padmé quipped. "I did think about that. All I can say is that this is how I feel. Today." She looked at her former decoy, tears filling her eyes. "Ani wasn't easy to get over, and I can't conform to someone else's schedule of when I should stop mourning for him and find someone new.   
  
"I love Obi-Wan." She laughed a little, wonder winning over loneliness. "I loved him before the idea even occurred to any of you that I should move on. It just took me a while to figure it out." Luke chose that moment to reach up and pat his mother's face, and Padmé smiled again.

* * *

As Sab's husband led his son to their speeder that evening, the former handmaiden pulled Laurae aside. A moment of hushed conversation ensued. When she caught up with her family, Sab's husband noticed that dimples were denting her cheeks, as if she was enjoying some private joke.

* * *

Almost three years had elapsed since Ben arrived on Alderaan. He kept a close eye on Naboo through his intelligence network and Ensign Antilles, though there was rarely any cause for concern.   
  
He continued to send what money he could for their support, as well. Obi-Wan also sent and received Verlane gifts, even though each holiday just reminded him of his lonesomeness without them.   
  
Correspondence remained minimal. Kenobi assured himself that it was due to the concern of exposure that prevented him from sending messages more often, but that wasn't all of it.   
  
He and Padmé parted well enough, eight months after his battle with her husband that had left her a widow. _Who could know that eight months would be a long enough time to change me so much?_ But he still left her. And he had no idea what her feelings were. For all Ben knew, Padmé thought of him as a friend, like a brother, even after the two kisses they had shared.   
  
Shortly after his third Verlane away from Naboo, Ben came into his office to see a holoprojector on his desk. He switched it on. A dozen still images of Padmé and her children smiled out at him, each one appearing for about ten seconds, then switching to the next. He noticed a small sleeve sticking out from under the projector. Ben opened it and read the message written in a flowing, unfamiliar handwriting:   
  
_Ben,   
  
Take a look at these and see what you're missing.   
  
Sabé Orla_   
  
"_Sab_," he snarled. She obviously had help. He couldn't decide if he was more annoyed about Ensign Antilles being in on this, or with himself for staying away so long. Ben looked at the holos; this one showed a towheaded little boy with Anakin's eyes. Ben smiled back. The next picture showed a sweet-faced child with red ribbons in her dark curls. Padmé alone looked out from the last one. She looked a little worn, but her wide smile took his breath away.   
  
_It's time_, he decided. _They're the only family I have. What was I thinking, staying away for so long?_   
  
He left a coded message with the Viceroy's assistant, letting Organa know that he was leaving. Kenobi sat in his office for some time, thinking. Then he sent a message to Laurae Antilles' family, and left to run an errand.

* * *

Ben answered the door chime that evening and found Bail Organa standing outside his quarters. "Viceroy, come in," he said in surprise.   
  
"Ben, I'm Bail when you're off the clock, you know that," Organa said, stepping in. "I'm sure you must be busy, getting ready to go." He looked around Ben's austere flat. "You really need to keep a little of that money you keep sending away and do something with this place."   
  
Kenobi shrugged off the tease and replied, "I'm only going for one day, so there isn't much to do. But please, sit. Can I get you something?"   
  
"No, thanks." Bail chuckled as he took a seat. "One day, after almost three years of uninterrupted work?" Ben shrugged and sat across from his guest. "Where are you off to, anyway?" Organa continued.   
  
Ben looked at his friend, then answered, "Why do you ask when you already know?"   
  
A grin crossed the Viceroy's face. "So I do," Organa said. "And it's about time, Ben. You've done some extraordinary work here, for which I am very grateful, but don't think I haven't noticed the time you spend focusing on Naboo. Not to mention the money you send."   
  
"Master Yoda –" Ben began.   
  
"Your sense of duty is admirable, but we both know that is not the sum of your motivations," Bail interrupted. "Ben, if Padmé feels the same way you do, accept it. Don't get mired down in ideals that you can no longer serve, and that no longer serve you." He looked into his friend's eyes and saw something there. "But you've already decided that, haven't you?"   
  
"Yes. I have chosen." Kenobi smiled; he couldn't help it. Then he shrugged hopefully. "If." All of Ben's hopes were wound up in that one little word.   
  
Bail knew exactly what Ben meant. "I'm glad to hear it." The Viceroy stood and extended his hand. Ben shook it, thanking him for the visit, and showed Organa to the door.   
  
Bail glanced at two objects on the sopha; a battered lightsaber handle, and something else. He grinned again as he recognized an artifact from his friend's old life sitting next to a symbol of a new one.

* * *

****

**Author's Notes: Hey there, sorry I've been so slow in updating. I was out of town for a while - business mostly, but some pleasure thrown in there (don't get any funny ideas, I was comet-watching), too.**

**And I just have to say that I do not like the way the website is working now - it won't accept certain special characters, so when you see Padme's or Sabe's name with the "'s," the little diacritical mark is absent. Otherwise, the "e" is just gone altogether.**

**Thbhbhbhbhb!**

**Adelaide:** I like clean-shaven Ewan best (like Catcher Block from _Down with Love_), though a scruffy-Episode 2 Obi is yummy, too. Duty sucks, doesn't it?

**Princess-Kinky:** Thanks very much, here's more. Finally. [sheepish-grin]

**Leia Avenrose:** Welcome, I love long reviews. (Long review, longer response - I can be exceedingly circumloquacious.) I'm glad to have you aboard! I've said it before, I'll say it again, converting someone to the Obidala side of the Force (insert a silly face here), even for a short while, is the greatest compliment my writing has ever gotten. I'm branching out from Obidala into other areas, but I'm still mostly Obi-centric. (I adore that sexy, gorgeous Jedi with all the adoration that a sane and rational thirty-year-old woman can lavish upon a fictional character.) If you find that you like other Obidala stories (to make sure you have a balanced opinion), there are a few well-organized websites that I'd be happy to suggest that are all about the Obi-Padme looooove... ; ) But Obidala was, oddly enough, the first SW fan fiction I read when I got this computer last year, and I dove in. (Anakin is gorgeous, and I dig the whole "Destiny" thing, but that whole "You are in my very soul, tormenting me" thing gives me the creeps. But that's me!)

There are a few Episode 3 spoilers present, but they're the no-brainers, things established decades ago, mostly. I was about ten years old when I learned about the Obi-Ani lava fight, and Supreme Chancellor's destiny was revealed in the novelization of ANH. Shrug

Yeah, Force kind of takes the place of deity, in general or specifically. George wanted something god-like, without bringing God or gods (and therefore, religion) into it, so he invented the Force. I read "Chaos" in the novelization of ANH, Vader uses it when he's choking that Rebel officer in the first scene. "Chaos take your mission," Vader snarls as he's snapping that poor bloke's neck, so I figured it was a kind of Damn and Hell hybrid.

I love Ewan's singing, a good singing voice makes almost any man beautiful in my eyes. I do need to see _Moulin Rouge_ - I've seen the end, but that never puts me off seeing a movie.

Sorry I haven't read yours yet, I promise to get to it soon - some time in between my three jobs and the five-odd authors for whom I'm beta-reading!

**Aerlinnuial:** Thank you! This is my Obi-Padme bridge between AotC and ANH. I'm branching out into AU stuff, but this was my first fic and I felt obligated to stick to established movie canon. Once.


	18. In Transit

Chapter Eighteen - In Transit   
  
The next morning, General Kenobi boarded his one-man shuttle and blasted off the surface of Alderaan. As he docked with a compatible hyperspace nacelle ring, Ben fed his destination into the navi-computer and waited for it to complete his course. He was anxious to see Padmé and the children, but he decided that he should be cautious; the computer spit out the coordinates to Narendra. When the flight plan was uploaded to his astromech droid, Kenobi pulled the hyperspace levers.   
  
While in transit, he risked a Force-induced hibernation. He was too excited to sleep naturally, and much too restless to stay conscious for ten hours.   
  
Obi-Wan was still hibernating when the automatic systems released the hyperspace levers and the ship flew into orbit around Narendra. He woke up to the sound of a collision alert. The Jedi grabbed the controls of his ship and steered clear of the shuttle in his path.   
  
Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Obi-Wan reset his destination for Naboo and took off into hyperspace for the two-hour hop.

* * *

****

**Wonderful readers, I apologize for the delay. I was so peeved about the computer glitches that I wanted to make sure that the esteemed masters of this site got it fixed before I uploaded anything else.**

**Foulds:** So nice to have a new reader! And thank you for the kind compliment, the story is finished, but I was miffed about the way the website was formatting some stuff, so I held off adding more chapters until the glitches were fixed. Here you go, hope you stick around, there are a half-dozen chapters to go.

**Adelaide:** Thanks for your patience, Dearie! (In exchange, I also am patiently awaiting the next chapter of "Revelations," wink wink...) I'm glad the change of pace didn't leave you dizzy, I was worried about spending about sixteen chapters on half as many months, then all of a sudden rushing through almost three years in one or two.

**Princess-Kinky:** Thank you so much for the compliment about liking my Obidala fic, I like that compliment so much! (I see the concept of Obidala as encompassing not only the romance, but also any fic that focuses on a friendship between them, too. For example, my "Sabbatical" dips into romance once or twice, but it's mainly about helping and healing, protecting and playing, since they're so young.) Sorry about the wait for these chapters!

**=Keladry sticks her head into Impatience Management and calls, "Is Aerlinnuial here?"=**

**Aerlinnuial:** Thanks for the review, sorry it's been so long. I just uploaded a chapter of another fic and it looks like the blasted glitches are fixed (just ask the women whose fics I beta about how picky I am some time, you'll get an eye-ful), so here you go!

**SoloKenobi:** I'm not telling what happens, that'll spoil the fun! But a lot of progress is made in the next three chapters.

**Today's two chapters are really tiny, but Chapter Twenty will more than make up for it. It's huge.**


	19. Predator

****

Chapter Nineteen - Predator

That Imperial shuttle had also just arrived in the Narendra system. It held two pilots, one V.I.P., and two bodyguards for the distinguished passenger. In a chamber designed support the life of its fragile occupant, blue eyes flew open. A hand signaled to the robot intelligences built into the chamber that he wanted to be masked.   
  
A moment later, Darth Vader strode into the cockpit and told the pilots, "We have been in proximity to another ship."   
  
"Yes, my Lord," answered one of the pilots.   
  
"Track it." The copilot complied, adjusting the view screen to follow the smaller shuttle. Just after they got a lock on it, the little ship jumped into hyperspace. A glance at the controls told both pilots and passenger that they couldn't follow; the shuttle was low on fuel and needed maintenance.   
  
The Sith Lord hissed in annoyance and ordered the pilot to proceed with the landing. Then he retreated to his chamber, where he opened a channel to the Narendran ambassador, who obligingly canceled his engagements and had the shuttle made top priority for the necessary maintenance. The Imperial shuttle started its descent into the atmosphere of the green planet.


	20. The Best day of His Life

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - The Best Day of His Life **  
  
Obi-Wan arrived in Theed about three hours before local sunup. It would have been more convenient to fly directly to the house, but Imperial regulations dictated that all ships dock at spaceports. _Blasted bureaucrats._ Kenobi chartered transport to the crossroads that was less than three kilometers from his destination.   
  
Obi-Wan walked slowly through the forest, keeping the edge of the Southeed Plain in sight, enjoying again the smells and sounds of Naboo. A nightsinger trilled its last song before sunup, then flew off into the auburn sky as Obi-Wan approached the house. He removed his outer robe before knocking softly on the door. _That won't be loud enough to wake anyone, and if someone is up, they'll hear it._   
  
Laurae opened the door. She smiled. "Good morning, sir, come in. She will be pleased to see you."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and entered. He followed Laurae to the parlor, but then he exhaled suddenly, feeling dizzy. The Force was gone. Obi-Wan never used it any more, for fear of discovery, but its mere presence was still a comfort. The Jedi remembered the ysalamiri that he had planted here, but when he left, their influence was limited to a radius of a few meters. How had their force-resistant bubble expanded to cover the entire house?   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head a little to clear it; Laurae was speaking. "Mistress Padmé will be with you shortly, sir. Please make yourself comfortable." He heard running water from the back of the house; Padmé must be bathing. Laurae switched on a light and turned to leave, but stopped when Obi-Wan reached into a pocket of his outer robe.   
  
"For you, Laurae. Your parents and brother send their love and asked me to tell you how proud they are of you. I understand they also have some good news." Smiling, he put a large, thick envelope into her hands. "In spite of your conspiracy with Madam Orla to lure me here, I congratulate you, _Lieutenant_ Antilles."   
  
"L…Lieutenant?" Laurae stammered. Kenobi nodded. She saluted, grinning. "Thank you, General." Obi-Wan saluted back. "Please excuse me, sir," she said, excitement in her voice. He nodded and she dashed out to tell Padmé that he was waiting.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and looked around the chamber. It looked much the same as it had over two years before, though more books were on the shelves. He stood and examined the titles for several minutes as the sun rose, pouring into the chamber through the large front window. After Verlane, she had come to enjoy the book of Jedi poetry as much as he had, so he hadn't taken it to Alderaan. He saw it on a stand by itself, and it was obviously well-cared for. 

He was so absorbed in memories that he didn't notice Padme's presence until he felt a small, warm hand in his own. The touch was comforting, yet exhilarating. Padme's sweet voice was like rain in a desert as he heard, "I'm afraid that most of the books I read these days have lots of pictures in them, Master Jedi. But I do like the novels you've sent – thank you."   
  
Obi-Wan turned to look at Padmé. Her skin and smile glowed as she looked up at him. He took her hand in both of his, but then she pulled him in for a tight hug. "Welcome home, Obi-Wan," she whispered happily. He put his arms around Padmé, breathing in the scent of soap and shampoo, a clean fragrance he had always liked.   
  
Neither of them let go for a full minute, content to be together at last.   
  
"You look so different," Padmé finally murmured. Then she chuckled. "Though I don't know why, you looked like this the day you left." She pulled back just far enough to look at Obi-Wan's face, then she reached up and touched his clefted chin.   
  
"Anonymity is my refuge. I'm not a Jedi any more," Obi-Wan jested sadly. He wiped away the damp he found on his love's face. "None of that, Padmé," he murmured. "It's all right."   
  
"Now it is." Padme's eyes shone with more joyful tears.   
  
"How are you? How are the twins doing? And Laurae?" he queried as Padmé led him to the sofa. The sun caught in her eyes and lightened them to amber. Obi-Wan wanted to linger there, but he instead withdrew his gaze and waited for an answer.   
  
"So many questions," she said quietly. "We're all just fine."   
  
Padmé blinked when she said it: _Liar's sign_.   
  
"Please sit," Padmé continued. Obi-Wan remained standing and looked sternly at the woman he loved. She sighed and sat on the sofa. "I forgot what conversation with a Jedi is like."   
  
"I can't sense the Force here, but there are other ways of telling when someone is not telling the truth," he said with a smile. That said, Obi-Wan sat next to Padmé.   
  
Sorrow flitted across her face for only a moment, but a little worry lingered. "It just makes me sick, staying and hiding while all this has been going on. I don't regret that choice, it's finally sunk in that I wouldn't have been able to single-handedly change the course of events and prevent the Clone War or keep the Republic together." Padmé glanced at Obi-Wan's face; his eyes were fading from bright to pale blue as she watched.   
  
_Now she figures it out_, Obi-Wan thought.   
  
She continued, "Even though I've always trusted you, and I've been keeping a low profile to keep us safe, I still feel uneasy." Padmé shook her head, looking at her hands. "I'm no Jedi, I'm not even sure if it's anxiety or something else, but sometimes I feel as though I'm suffocating." She leaned forward, her expression a mixture of hope and dread. "I'm still amazed that the citizens of the Republic would ever support the idea of becoming subjects of an Empire. I can't believe that there are people out there who blame the Jedi for the instability."   
  
"Count Dooku's separatist movement was what started the Clone War in the first place. We're very careful about protecting my identity, since so many Jedi have been slaughtered. I am one of two left. Vader has hunted the rest of us down." Obi-Wan's face hardened as he spoke of his people.   
  
"Who is the other?" Padmé queried, voice trembling.   
  
"Master Yoda." She covered her mouth with her hand, eyes liquid and sorrowing. He knew who she was thinking of. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but Alanna died at Dathomir." Obi-Wan bowed his head. Padmé remained silent. "Moanilula was with Yoda for a while, but Vader found her working in a hospital on Ansion."   
  
He wanted to comfort her, he hadn't come all this way just to make her miserable. Obi-Wan took Padme's hand in both of his own again, pressing it reassuringly. "It isn't easy, not using the Force when that's what I was trained to do from the crèche, but not using it has kept me hidden so far. I am able to keep Naboo under surveillance. Between that and Laurae, you're being very carefully watched over." They exchanged tentative smiles as Padmé nodded.   
  
"I can ask for nothing more." Blink – lying again – but he chose not to pursue it as Padmé stood. "Your being here has turned today into a party, so put these worries aside for now. Come see Leia and Luke."   
  
She held out her hand, and Kenobi took it. He didn't let go as they walked from the parlor. Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé, and saw that she was watching him. They smiled a little self-consciously, but neither of them looked away from each other until they were in the nursery.   
  
Obi-Wan marveled at how the babies had grown in less than three years. They weren't babies any more, but children now. He and Padmé stood there for a while, still holding hands, just gazing at Luke and Leia. That familiar paternal glow came over Obi-Wan again, and he let himself enjoy it.   
  
They were creeping out when a little voice rang out, "Mama!" The blond, blue-eyed boy clambered out of his bed and hugged his mother's knees, looking at the stranger.   
  
Padmé gathered Luke in her arms, saying, "I can never get away with anything, with this one. He will be a Jedi, won't he?" He sensed a little fear in her voice, that her son would be discovered, but it was a distant fear, since there were no Jedi left to take Luke away from her. Padmé and Obi-Wan both knew that neither child would be drawing breath if the Emperor knew of their existence, and Kenobi intended to keep it that way.  
  
"He has what it takes," Obi-Wan replied, remembering how the boy had sensed Kenobi using the Force when he was only a few days old. Now Luke gazed at the former Jedi with Anakin's eyes. _He's going to be a handful when he grows up. So was his father. Then again, so was I._ Padmé bowed her head in acceptance, kissing her son's forehead.

Leia stirred. She stared with wide eyes at the visitor, then crowed a the sight of her mother. Luke looked at his sister, who was now holding her arms out to Padmé. He wrinkled his little brow in thought, then dove for Obi-Wan. Though startled, the former Knight caught the boy in his arms, getting a firmer grip as Padmé picked up her daughter . _He knew that Leia wanted to be held, too. He made room for her_, Obi-Wan marveled.

* * *

After breakfast, Padmé and Obi-Wan gave Laurae the morning off. Then they took the children outside. The twins played with Artoo and Threepio while Obi-Wan and Padmé visited, catching up on their work and her family.   
  
Leia scared Obi-Wan and Padmé at one point. She was three meters up the garden trellis when Padmé saw her and moaned. She was hurrying over to the lattice when a board broke under Leia's foot, and she fell.   
  
It was instinctive, and if he was faced with the same choice again, he'd do the same thing. Smothering panic and his awareness of Padme's startled yelp, Obi-Wan summoned the Force and lowered the girl to the ground. Leia got a strong scolding for her little escapade, but she was over her fright within a minute and back to playing in the garden.   
  
Leia's return to the grassy area alerted Obi-Wan to the fact that Luke was nowhere in sight. He stretched out with his mind, just for a moment. The boy was running at full speed for the base of the mountains.   
  
"Stay here," Obi-Wan said to Padmé. He sprinted after Luke and caught up when they were about twenty meters from the first boulders. _This kid is fast_, he thought. As Obi-Wan grabbed Luke and turned back to the house, the boy began to fuss. The Jedi wasn't sure how to soothe the toddler, so he hurried back to the house. Luke just hugged his mother and returned to play with his sister. "Are they always like this?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat on the bench.   
  
"Oh, no. They're really well-behaved today, it must be because you're here," she said. Seeing Obi-Wan's face, she giggled. "I wasn't joking," Padmé added.   
  
"That's what scares me," Obi-Wan replied. Then he remembered the peculiar sensation he felt when he chased Luke down. "Padmé, how is it that the ysalamiri's influences have expanded so much? The bubble's size didn't change at all from the time I brought them here to the time I left. Now it's huge."   
  
Padmé smiled. "Come with me." They stood. She put her arm around his waist and led him around the back of the house. He felt the Force leave as they entered the garden; they were still about sixteen meters away from the tree that he'd attached them to so long ago.  
  
When they reached the base of the tree, she pointed up. "No vornskrs on Naboo."   
  
Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. Six ysalamiri were now resting on the branches. "They had babies about a year ago," Padmé said. "Did you know when you brought them from Myrkr that you had gotten one male and one female?"   
  
"No. They can obviously tell the difference well enough, but I can't," Obi-Wan joked, shaking his head. He grinned. "Congratulations," he called to the ysalamiri. Then he sniffled.   
  
Padmé tightened her hold on his waist, shaking him a little. "Silly," she muttered. She smiled up at Obi-Wan. "I like this, we're on even footing now."   
  
"That's why I don't like them, in spite of the protection they provide," he replied, salt-and-spice brows raised over bright blue eyes.   
  
"You don't like them because you're allergic to them," Padmé protested.   
  
"That, too." Obi-Wan steered her away from the tree, and breathed deeply when he felt the Force return.   
  
"Spoilsport."   
  
They returned to the garden, where Luke and Leia were waiting. The little boy smiled more knowingly than any two-year-old had a right to while Leia chirped, "Pick-a-back!"   
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and smiled sternly at the toddler. "What do we say?"   
  
"Peese!" two little voices chorused.   
  
Obi-Wan led the girl to the bench, then turned around while she clambered up. Leia hopped on his back, and Obi-Wan was off, Luke at his heels.   
  
"You mustn't let them wear you out like this," Padmé called.   
  
"Are you kidding?" Obi-Wan yelled back, just before they disappeared around the front of the house. He was having the time of his life, making up for three years of having few reasons to smile.   
  
When they returned, Leia dropped off Obi-Wan's back. Luke was already on the bench. He waited, a little impatiently, for Kenobi to catch his breath. Then the former and future Jedi ran around the clearing again, Padmé joining them this time.

* * *

After a seemingly interminable wait, the Imperial shuttle was almost ready to go.   
  
In his effort to be patient, Vader reminded himself that the Narendrans' culture was focused more on natural science than technology. Nevertheless, the squashy, periscope-necked technicians had repaired and refueled the ship with a minimum of fuss. The Imperial shuttle was space-worthy soon enough.   
  
The Sith had spent some of the previous hours calculating the other ship's probable trajectories. The third-most likely destination was Naboo. Darth Vader frowned, even though the expression made the scars on his face stretch and ache.   
  
Suddenly, light flooded the Sith's consciousness. Someone was using the Force, a skilled light user. A Jedi. The sense of it blossomed like one of...Her...favorite flowers, what was is called...a leia.   
  
_So far away_, Vader thought. _Yet the light from a single candle can be seen from kilometers away, when it stands alone.   
  
Fool_, he sneered silently. _I hope whatever you did was important, because now I know you're out there._   
  
He spent several minutes in contemplation. Other than Tattooine, Naboo was at the top of his list of worlds that he never wanted to visit again. That little shuttle had been heading straight for Algor. A Jedi on Naboo, the Emperor's homeworld, that was just absurd.   
  
Finally, Vader opened a communication channel to his pilots and told them where they were going. The Imperial shuttle lifted off into space.

* * *

Obi-Wan chuckled at the children's antics as they ate lunch. He was pleased to see that Laurae and Padmé were friends; Laurae excitedly told Padmé that she had a new nephew named Wedge.   
  
Luke even insisted on sharing his food with the guest, though his aim was not good – Padmé cried with laughter as Obi-Wan spent the next few minutes blowing fruit purée out of his nose and wiping it off his face. "You should have seen their second birthday. Luke pushed a piece of cake into Threepio's mouth," she chuckled.   
  
Leia looked at Obi-Wan. "Are you Daddy?"   
  
Obi-Wan choked on his fruit, blushing furiously. He glanced at Padmé as he coughed.   
  
She was just as embarrassed, and she asked her daughter, "Where did you hear that word, Leia?"   
  
"Kenny." Leia ate another kiri. Luke just watched, curious.   
  
"Oh..." Mortified, Padmé covered her face in her hands.   
  
Obi-Wan was confused. "Kenny?"   
  
One brown eye peeked out from between Padme's slender fingers. "Sabe's son, Kenobi. She, uhm, named him after you. Hero of Naboo and all that." She paused, then added wickedly, "Though she always thought you were cute."   
  
Obi-Wan felt his face go up in flames again.   
  
Padmé mercifully changed the subject. "I've never used that word around them, but I suppose they had to learn it sooner or later."   
  
"I had a mental image of Leia asking every man who comes by that same question," he laughed.   
  
It was Padme's turn to laugh. "_Every_ man? What men? You think I've actually had a life outside my work, Sola, Sabé, and these two hellions?"   
  
"So you don't –" Obi-Wan felt hope bubble within his chest.   
  
"Of course not." Padmé had her Queen face on, he knew better than to ask her for clarification when she was already embarrassed. But then she glanced at him, and her blush deepened as she whispered, "Only you."

* * *

After lunch, Padmé noticed that Obi-Wan looked tired. _Poor man, he was in hyperspace for hours before coming straight here. And he's used to Alderaan's twenty-hour day, not our hundred-minute-per-hour, thirty-hour day._ She suggested that he sleep for a while.   
  
"Oh, no, I don't want to miss a thing," he protested, trying to hide a yawn. "I don't want to waste any time sleeping."   
  
She saw the yawn anyway. "My dear, you're already asleep. And so are the children, they often take a nap at this time. You'll just have to stay later this evening to make up for it," Padmé said, smiling.   
  
Obi-Wan gave in as he yawned again. He turned to the parlor, but she stopped him. "Don't be so stuffy. Use my chamber." He started to object again, but Padmé ignored it, physically pushing him into her bedchamber and closing him in.   
  
Kenobi removed his boots and sat down on her bed. His eyes were closed before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up disoriented three hours later. The twins' voices filtered through the walls and reminded him of where he was, and why he was there. Padmé chose that moment to peek in; when she saw that he was awake, she sat down next to Obi-Wan and smiled. "Feel better?"   
  
"Much, thank you," he replied, rolling onto his side so he was facing her. He propped himself up on one elbow, smiling. Padmé was looking down at him and failing to completely suppress a grin. "What?"   
  
"You have pillow creases all over your face," she chuckled, rubbing Obi-Wan's cheek.   
  
Kenobi grimaced in embarrassment; the wrinkles weren't only from sleeping face-first on pillows any more . He touched the hand that touched his face, and their eyes met. Something almost imperceptible changed in Padme's countenance, a softening that he liked. Half-sitting up, Obi-Wan reached out and touched her chin, then cradled the back of her neck in his hand, pulling her closer. Padme's gaze lit on his mouth, then her eyes slowly closed. He felt her breath warm his lips...   
  
"Mama!" Leia was screaming. The sounds of little bodies thumping on a floor or wall reached their ears.   
  
Their eyes opened. Obi-Wan flopped back on the bed as Padmé turned her head to look toward the door. She glanced at her guest, sighed, then leaned over and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. The gesture gave Obi-Wan reason to hope that this kiss might have a sequel or two later. "Come," Padmé said, smiling. She left the bedchamber.   
  
Still lying down, Obi-Wan released his frustration with a small sigh. _Oh, well. That kind of thing would happen every day, if I lived here_, he reminded himself. But he smiled as he thought it.   
  
After a minute, he sat up and put his boots on. Then Obi-Wan followed Padmé into the nursery, where she was making peace between her children, getting them to play again.

* * *

Leia loved to dance. She pulled a frothy white skirt over her play clothes, and she and Padmé twirled together. Obi-Wan's attention was riveted, and Luke took the opportunity to creep away again. Obi-Wan noticed his absence after a few minutes and left to find the boy.   
  
He found Luke in Padme's bedchamber, drawing on a wall with one of her pens. Obi-Wan confiscated the writing instrument and went to find something to clean up the mess before it dried. When he returned, Luke was still there. He had gone to his mother's nightstand and, just as Obi-Wan reentered the chamber, activated a holoprojector.   
  
Kenobi was startled to see a still image of himself. He had the beard, but his hair was short, and he was dressed in his Jedi uniform. She must have gotten it while he lived here. "Obi," the boy chirped. Luke was proud to prove to his guest that he knew who Obi-Wan was.   
  
After the moment of surprise, Kenobi moved to the nightstand and turned it off. He tickled Luke, then threw the giggling toddler over his shoulder and returned him to the nursery in silence. Obi-Wan grunted as he put Luke on his bed. He had a hard time stomaching the fact that this child was the same tiny baby he'd held easily in his two hands. _Where did the time go?_   
  
"Everything okay?" Padmé asked, brow furrowed.   
  
"Fine," Obi-Wan murmured distractedly. He left the nursery.   
  
_I could understand a holo of Anakin, but me? And do I always look that peevish?_ Obi-Wan wondered as he rubbed the ink from Padme's walls.   
  
_"So you don't –"   
  
"Only you."  
  
Is it possible? That could mean any number of things._  
  
Padmé put Luke's inclination to draw to better use after Obi-Wan returned; she set her son in the common room with several colored pencils and some paper. Leia joined him for a few minutes, but then she moved back into the nursery to dress up again. Obi-Wan and Padmé howled with laughter again when Artoo emerged, beeping disgustedly, a feathered pink robe draped around him. A crown of plast beads was perched on his dome.   
  
Through the afternoon, Padmé and Obi-Wan talked, played with the children, laughed, and looked at each other. Even the peace and healing that had taken place on the Verlane he had spent here was not as blissful as the chaotic happiness that now reigned in the house.

* * *

The Imperial shuttle landed at Theed Spaceport just before local sundown. The Sith Lord had spent the last five hours orbiting Naboo. He spent that time focusing on the location of the Jedi who had eluded him earlier that day. His mind had started to buzz as they passed over the mountain range east of the capital city, so he ordered his pilots to land and arrange transport for him.   
  
Vader began to zero in on the forest where the Jedi Knight could be found. The Knight's Force sense was intermittent; it had taken Vader most of the evening to find him. _He must have remarkable mental shields. _There was one particular Knight that had not been accounted for, whom Vader hoped to find tonight.   
  
_The frightened screams of dozens of Jedi younglings filled his mind as the foundations of the Temple began to quake. _Even after three years, he still could not get that sound out of his head, damn it. _The screams mingled with those of Padawans, Knights, even Masters_, but it was the shrieks of the little children that rent Anakin's heart. Vader shoved the memory away – and his former self's weak, compassionate feelings – as he focused on more gratifying ideas.   
  
If, indeed, today's prey was Kenobi, then carrying out his Master's extermination order would be a pleasure.

* * *

Late that evening, after a bath, three songs, two stories, and a last-minute glass of water each, the twins finally dropped off the sleep. Obi-Wan shivered a little as he followed Padmé to the parlor; Luke had aimed his tub-time splashes very well and drenched the Jedi from the top of his head to his waist.   
  
Padmé knew their time together was ending. She led him to the sofa in the parlor, by the window. They sat in the silver moonlight that flooded the chamber . Padmé sat sideways next to her guest in the darkness and drew her knees up to her chest. "I still miss Anakin. Not so much in the way that I used to," Padmé amended, blushing. "It isn't easy, raising these two alone, even with Laurae. Thank you so much for sending her, by the way. She's a great help to me, and knowing that I can still call on you is very reassuring.   
  
"Anakin probably wouldn't have been like this anyway, even if he hadn't deceived you and the Jedi. It was a lovely affair; he swept me off my feet. But he still wouldn't be around much. I'm not even sure if we would have lasted. Three years isn't long, but marriage would already have become a burden if we'd been together every day, instead of once in a while." She sighed. "Luke and Leia still wouldn't have much of a father. I doubt the Council would have let him live with me, or help me raise them, while still remaining a Knight of the Order." Padmé looked through the window at the moon, its light illuminating her lovely face.   
  
Obi-Wan's attention was drawn to her mouth, reminding him of the few kisses they had shared. He didn't want to leave without finishing the one that had almost happened earlier that day. Obi-Wan blinked to break the spell, focusing his gaze on Padme's hands instead. "I miss him often. I had misgivings when he was assigned by the Jedi Council to protect you, and I should have said something when I sensed his enthusiasm." He ducked his head to prevent his next thought from forming itself into words: _But I understand why he loved you, Padmé._ Kenobi still wasn't completely sure how Padmé felt about him.   
  
"No, you shouldn't have said anything," she protested. "I don't regret it. His affection was irresistible, and then with his mother dying and the battle on Geonosis, every experience seemed to bring us closer together. I fought it at first, but after what happened, I loved him too. I really did love him, Obi-Wan, but there are a lot of things I wish I'd done differently. And not just about Anakin."   
  
"I could have been a better knight-master," Obi-Wan agreed quietly. "I should have been less critical. As a devotee of the Code, I was too severe every time he put so much as a toe out of line. I was too young to train anyone, much less a special case like Anakin, but I didn't think I had a choice after Master Qui-Gon asked me to do it." He leaned back and sighed.   
  
Padmé lowered her head, bathing her face in darkness. "Whatever my regrets are, I'm happy with my work now and with the children." Obi-Wan could see her eyes watching him from the shadows of her face. "Don't dwell on the past, Obi-Wan. There's no point."   
  
He wanted to tell her, she'd given him the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. "The future has seemed so bleak for so long," Obi-Wan began.   
  
"Bleak?" Padmé interrupted. "When Ani died, I didn't think I could ever love again. But I didn't die when he did. I still have a future, and I have hope." Obi-Wan found her words appealing, and he looked at her again, but her face was still shrouded in shadows. He couldn't tell if her next comment was continuing on the same train of thought or if it was random. Padmé looked at him once more and said, "I've missed you, Obi-Wan. I hate that we can't communicate more than a few times a year."   
  
He smiled sadly. "I miss you, too. Except for the Temple, I'd rarely stayed in one place for more than a week...or tenday," he added, remembering the eccentricities of Naboo's calendar. "But I lived here for over half a year.

"Jedi don't have homes, but Sanctuary is as much of one as I can ever say I had."   
  
Padmé laughed. "This pile of bricks?"   
  
He shrugged. "It isn't where you live that makes a home, it's..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. He remembered the package in his pocket. He drew breath to finish.   
  
She finished for him. "Who you share it with," Padmé murmured.   
  
Obi-Wan's hand found hers in the darkness. "Yes."   
  
Padmé returned his grip. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Obi-Wan."   
  
_Friend. That answers that question. _Kenobi's heart seemed to constrict with sorrow. "I'm glad I could be here for you when you needed one," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, but it's late. I have to go."

* * *

Padmé was crushed. Obi-Wan must have known what she was about to say, but he didn't let her finish. _He doesn't love me._ She followed him as he walked to the door, suddenly very tired.

* * *

The Force flooded back into Obi-Wan's body as he approached the door. Padmé looped his robe over her arm as he opened the door for her. "I'm so glad you came, Obi-Wan. I never properly thanked you for all of your help when I was pregnant, and then you only gave me three minutes' warning before you left." She leaned against the wall and handed him his outer robe. "Your 'drapes,' sir." He could see her grinning up at him in the starlight.   
  
Obi-Wan ignored the tease as he shrugged into the hooded cloak. "I felt so useless the day they were born. I was watching you do this amazing thing, and I couldn't do anything more than hold your hand. What good is that?" He winced, remembering his frustration, fatigue, and sore fingers.   
  
Padmé reached for his hand and halfheartedly massaged the strong fingers. Her grin softened. "Being there was enough." Kenobi shook his head. "It really was, Obi-Wan. It was the first time since Anakin died that I didn't miss him or need him, because you were there." A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "And as I recall, you did more than just hold my hand."   
  
Obi-Wan remembered the kiss they shared while she was in labor, and he blessed the darkness that hid his blush. "You asked me to," he reminded her, smiling.   
  
"True." Padmé kept smiling, but she suddenly looked nervous. _I can't let him go without saying it, I don't care if he doesn't care, I don't even care that he doesn't want to hear it._ Her gaze wandered down to their tangled fingers, and she said, "And if I ask you to again?"   
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and stepped back a little. "Look at me," he said firmly. Padmé cringed at the tone of his voice and kept her eyes on their hands, so Obi-Wan raised his hand to her stubborn chin and lifted it. Her brown eyes gazed at him in the starlight. "I need to know this. Do you love me, Padmé?" was his gentle, astonished question.   
  
The timidity that had accompanied her last inquiry was gone. Her voice was quiet and brave, and her gaze locked onto his. "Yes, I do."   
  
"Oh, thank the Force," he blurted, relief evident in his voice. They rushed into each other's arms.   
Giddiness erupted in their minds as lips met and breath mingled. After a minute, Padmé pulled out of the kiss enough to whisper, "Am I dreaming?"   
  
"Never wake up," Obi-Wan begged. He kissed her forehead, her eyebrow, the tip of her nose. Padmé placed her hands on his face and guided his mouth to hers again.   
  
As the kiss deepened, she was grateful for the strong arms that kept her on her feet. This was different than Obi-Wan's previous kisses; he was still comforting and respectful, but Padmé had never sensed passion before. They both concentrated on the touch of hands and lips, and the thrill of finally saying what they had both felt for so long.   
  
Neither one knew nor cared how long they stood outside her door, until a nightsinger began to trill. They broke apart, startled at the sound, then grinned at each other.   
  
Obi-Wan opened his mind to the Force and focused it on his sweetheart. Affection, desire, and high esteem rode on her aura as it echoed back to him. He cupped Padme's face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Her eyes were alight with ardor and happiness, and yet peace was there, too. _I could get lost in these eyes._   
  
His gaze was still on Padmé. He saw her plainly, but he also caught sight of something else in her eyes. _He was coming home. A grown-up Luke ran out the front door and hugged him. He was followed closely by beautiful, elegant Leia, who hugged him, too.   
  
Behind Leia was a girl in her teens, the spitting image her father, and as sweet and brave as her mother. Like Luke, she sported a long, thin braid that fell over her right shoulder. She grinned and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. Padm's seven year-old son rode on the redheaded girl's back. He reached out, and Obi-Wan swept the giggling child into his arms. The boy embraced Obi-Wan with all of the enthusiasm he could muster. All four of them spoke to him, naming him the most wonderful thing he'd ever heard.   
  
Dad.   
  
He looked at the twins that he'd raised with Padmé, then at the two children they'd made together. The four of them were his comfort and his joy.   
  
Obi-Wan turned to find Padmé leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, smiling. Her face was lined by years and cares, but she was as beautiful to him as she had ever been. Kenobi set his younger son down so he could greet Padmé properly. He embraced his lovable, laughing wife, bending her backwards in a prolonged kiss that made their four children assume identical, warmly grossed-out expressions…_   
  
Obi-Wan blinked, the vision over. _A family. A possible future_, he thought. The affection in the children's voices made him quiver with joy, and the loneliness that Obi-Wan had carried with him since he'd returned to Alderaan disintegrated. He pressed his lips to the skin just in front of her ear. "I love you, Padmé. I love you," he murmured.   
  
She smiled in wonder, delighted. "Oh, Obi-Wan, I love you."   
  
He drew her into a close embrace again. "Darling," he whispered, finally expressing all the tenderness that had built up over the last three years. "If I could only ask for one thing in my entire life, I wouldn't have to any more." He reached down and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm softly.   
  
Padmé smiled again. The words sounded low and throaty, the passion in his kisses affecting the timbre of his voice. _Oh, the way he says it. _"Dearest," she murmured, savoring the sensation of his lips against her skin.   
  
"Do you think," he began. "Is there some way, perhaps, that we could..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. "I'm almost afraid to ask." Pleading blue eyes shone in the starlight.   
  
"Don't you dare stop," Padmé whispered, her smile audible in the darkness.   
  
The former Jedi gulped. "Marry me?"   
  
Her voice was as steady as his was not. "Yes. We already know we can live together and not kill each other." Obi-Wan laughed softly . "And the children like you already, how could they not love you?"   
  
"Padmé," he whispered. He remembered the box in his pocket. Kenobi pulled it out and opened it, then took his sweetheart's right hand in his. He laid a fine, silver chain across her wrist, then fumbled with the clasp on the underside, trembling the whole time. Once he finally accomplished that tremendously important task, Obi-Wan and Padmé looked at it.   
  
Four blue diammes, one of the most precious stones native to Alderaan, were set along the bracelet. Two large in the center, two smaller ones on the outside. The gems caught the meager light of moon and stars and returned it twofold. "For us," Obi-Wan explained. "The traditional form of commitment jewelry from your world, its stones from mine. Two parents, two children, one family."   
  
"I know what this means to you," Padmé murmured. "I love you, to be your wife is what I want, but are you sure?"   
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replied immediately. "Free will is the privilege the Force bequeaths to all sentients." He looked down. "There is no Code, for there are no Jedi." Padmé squeezed his hand in comfort.   
  
"Force, I hate saying that. All I can do is listen any more. I must not use it." He ran his fingers over the bracelet. "I have chosen. You and the children are my people now.   
  
"I am yours, body and soul, as long as we live." The brown eyes he adored shone like the diammes. Obi-Wan's breath quickened as another kiss brought them together.   
  
"Then come back inside," Padmé whispered against his mouth. "Look at our children again before you go."   
  
_She called them "our" children_, he thought. Obi-Wan thought he would burst with joy, he couldn't contain it all. His mouth connected with Padme's again, passionate and demanding. Padmé kissed him back just as fiercely...   
  
...But they were interrupted by the whine of a speeder, the sound growing, gnawing at them.

* * *

**Aerlinnuial:** Thanks for the review! (Hands over a bar of chocolate and some graham crakers to go with the marshmallows) Have fun with Chapter Twenty!

**Adelaide:** Thank you, too! And thanks for Chapter Fifteen of Revelations, I love it!

Remus is coming along nicely - though everything else is suffering as a result, including beta work. But I've chunked out sixty pages in less than three weeks, and now it's a matter of patching and sewing the existing stuff into one fluid story, rather than a series of vignettes. I'm finding, as I write about them, that I also adore the Weasley twins and even Snape. (Well, it's more like I hate to hate Snape, but I do, poor dear jerk.) Can you tell I'm obsessed? I am by no means dumping SW to defect to Harry's world, I'm just taking a sabbatical.


	21. Sith and Jedi

**Chapter Twenty-One - Sith and Jedi  
**  
XxX

Obi-Wan and Padmé moved apart. The Dark Side of the Force reached him, bathing him in its filth. Kenobi was in the presence of a Sith Lord, one who knew he was here. Carried on that wave was the personality, the Force sense, of the individual that generated it. The mind was more sophisticated and educated than the last time he'd been in this person's presence, but it had to be

_Anakin._

Everything that hadn't made sense since Anakin's death – disappearance – fell into place at once. _Anakin is Darth Vader. How did he survive? How could I not have seen this?_

_What have I done?_

Obi-Wan couldn't just step inside the ysalamir bubble and hide; Vader would come in and find Padmé and the children.

_Padmé._ As quickly as he could without hurting Padmé, Obi-Wan propelled her into the house. "Go." Her Force sense vanished as she stumbled into the ysalamir-generated bubble. "It's Vader. Stay there, no matter what happens. He is beyond your ability to fight, he'll learn about the children if you come out. I'll be all right, even if I lose, I promise. He won't come in." He reached in, pressed his lips to hers again, once, twice. _For luck._ Kenobi retreated and stepped outside, then down the steps.

A lightsaber activated at the edge of the clearing, and white-red light reflected off of edges on gleaming black body armor. Obi-Wan pulled his old lightsaber hilt from its hiding place in the small of his back. He breathed deeply, finding his center, the peaceful calm through which he accessed the Light. _Snap-hiss._ Blue light glowed in the clearing, an answer to the red glare that approached.

XxX

Padmé retreated into the house, dazed. Her heart was still thumping from Obi-Wan's kisses, but his words terrified her. A Sith Lord here?

_Calm down, Padmé. Obi-Wan said he won't come in, even if his loses._

_Even if he loses?!_

_Be calm, don't think about that. Okay, this house has to appear empty._ Once again, Padmé blessed Obi-Wan's foresight in bringing the ysalamiri. _No change in light or sound. Find Laurae._ "Laurae," she called softly.

"Coming, M'Lady," the girl replied. She walked around the corner from the nursery doorway, grinning broadly. "It's about time," she began, chuckling.

"Quietly. Get your rifle. Darth Vader is here." Laurae's expression went from gleeful to frightened in less than a second. Both women moved to Laurae's bedchamber and, without turning any lights on, pulled out the Lieutenant's cache of blasters from her closet's upper shelf. Laurae unlocked it in the dark, then pressed a blaster and a power pack into Padmé's hands. She slapped another power pack into her favorite rifle.

"We can't interfere in their fight, I'll explain later, but you plant yourself outside that nursery door and shoot anyone who comes around that corner that isn't me or the General," Padmé commanded. She shooed the younger woman toward the back of the house, then wrapped a cloak around herself to better hide herself in the shadows. Padmé slipped her shoes off her feet. She moved just inside the parlor, blaster in hand.

"What are you doing?" Laurae hissed. She could hear weird sounds coming from outside, and flashes of light cast crazy shadows in the parlor.

"I want my best warrior closest to my children. Stay there, no matter what you see or hear, until you hear me or the General call for you," Padmé said.

"You'd be safer in there with them," Laurae protested.

She could just make out Padmé shaking her head in the darkness. "I need to keep an eye on what's happening out there." Laurae shook her head in protest. "_Please_, Laurae. Take the droids into the nursery and shut them down, too."

XxX

Vader's weak eyes and keen Force sense scanned the clearing and the house. He thought he'd sensed someone else, but nobody was there now. Just Obi-Wan and him. Vader smiled – _Just like old times._ How ironic it was that the last living Jedi Knight should be his own knight-master. Though soon, he would stand alone, victorious over the last of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan's voice, calm and confident, drifted to Vader's ears. "Anakin," he said in greeting.

Vader struck with such force that Kenobi staggered. "That name is meaningless, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear it. His arm ached. _I've been riding a desk for too long_, he decided. _I can do this. She loves me._

Darth Vader understood it as clearly as if Kenobi had said the words. He snarled and struck in response. Even in the darkness, he noticed something strange about his former master's Force sense. Kenobi wasn't thinking of a friend; he was in love. "Even you couldn't last forever, Obi-Wan. I knew that if you ever got off your arrogant pedestal, you'd give in, just as Qui-Gon did, just as I did." Vader attempted to search the former Jedi's mind for some hint of whom he was thinking of, but Kenobi's shields were too advanced for Vader to get in. The blades sparked as they hit twice. The Jedi retreated a step, measuring up his opponent. Vader feinted to the right, then slashed left. Obi-Wan deflected the blow, wincing. "Didn't like that, did you, Kenobi?" Vader sneered.

"None of this had to happen, Anakin. I heard it from Yoda himself. You would never have had a Padawan, but they would have kept you in the Order." _He's too far gone, I can't save him. What could I have done differently?_

"Liar," Vader spat. The blades clashed again.

Full of sorrow, the Jedi chose not to answer. Anakin would believe what he wanted to believe. That was how he had always been. Misery threatened to overwhelm Obi-Wan, and the Dark Side teased him: _Unleash your anger and squash him like a gnat, you don't deserve this._ Instead, Obi-Wan breathed deeply, remembering his center of calm, and accessed it. He had to stay true, to keep on being who and what Padmé loved. He wouldn't disappoint or betray her, as Anakin had. He gathered his strength, swatting the sinister impulse away.

His lack of a reaction appeared to add to Vader's ire, for he advanced, jabbing forward. Pivoting, Obi-Wan sidestepped the thrust and swung his saber around, aiming for the Sith Lord's back. Vader reached over and behind his head, blocked the hit, then lashed out with a move that would have beheaded his opponent, had he not ducked.

The sabers were clashing, blurs of scarlet and cerulean flying faster and faster as the Jedi and Sith struggled for dominance. The warriors dueled for several minutes, neither of them gaining enough of an advantage, each searching for an opening, until...

Obi-Wan had wondered many times about what had gone through Master Jinn's mind as that mysterious Sith Lord began the sequence of strikes that led to his demise. The pause in the flurry of strikes and counters...the knocking of handle to handle as the Sith got Qui-Gon's saber out of the way...feeling the Sith's weapon hit his face, stunning him...then feeling the blade rip through his body.

Obi-Wan was about to find out; nothing could stop it. He could see how Vader would strike, but even the Force couldn't help Kenobi parry the blade in time. Inhumanly fast, Vader swept his blade around and, stabbing instead of slashing, drove the red saber into Kenobi's body. It sliced through clothing, flesh, and bone. Obi-Wan gasped and fell to the ground.

With a roar of victory, Vader used the Force to propel Kenobi away from him. _Should have been prepared for that, that ugly Sith did this to me, too_, Obi-Wan mused as his body flew through the air. He hit a tree at the edge of the clearing. Bones broke, and he fell to the ground again.

In his mind, carefully shielded from any probing, Obi-Wan smiled. _Vader will think I'm dead and go, Padmé will get help, and healers will bring me around. We'll all be safe and together._ He tasted dirt and sank into hibernation, a trance that would accelerate healing.

Obi-Wan's breath and heart stilled as he initiated the trance. His Force aura surged, like a bird launching itself into the air, then disappeared.

XxXxX


	22. Sith and Senator

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Sith and Senator**

XxX

Padmé watched the battle from inside the house. The glare of the red and blue lightsabers blinded her to everything else. She hated being in here, kept safe while her love dueled with a Sith Lord. She gnawed on a fingernail, even as she clutched her blaster in her other hand.

Her throat constricted as she stood inside the ysalamir bubble. The blue blade had disappeared. Obi-Wan was lying motionless at the edge of the clearing. Tears ran down Padmé's face; _Oh, Gods, he's hurt. He lost._

_Stay calm, Padmé._

_But he's still alive. Hang on, Love._ Scenarios ran through her mind: lure the enemy in, they'd be on more equal footing without the Force. She could even take a few shots at that monster from here with her blaster and stand a chance against him.

_If Obi-Wan was dead, his body would disintegrate, like Master Alanna said_, Padmé thought. Then she gasped, for Darth Vader was approaching her sweetheart as he lay on the ground. The Sith Lord raised his lightsaber over his head.

_No!_ She wanted to go outside, do whatever she could to save Obi-Wan's life. But Padmé's duty to her children, and the future that they held in their still-tiny hands, kept her feet rooted to the floor.

XxX

Vader stood over Obi-Wan, preparing to cleave the dead Jedi's head from his shoulders. But something prevented him from starting the weapon's downward arc. Indecision made him pause – Obi-Wan, on some level, still had Anakin's respect. _Why bother?_ Vader sneered to himself. _He's dead already._ He deactivated his lightsaber.

The Sith Lord stepped away from Kenobi's body and turned his senses to the house.

XxX

Vader was close enough for Padmé to see moonlight reflect off the blank eye visors in that awful mask. And he was getting closer.

Padmé stepped out of the parlor and into the common room. She was at the edge of the ysalamiri's protection, she could go no further undetected. Crouching in the shadows, Padmé waited...

XxX

Darth Vader approached the house, climbing the steps slowly, the sound of his breathing getting harsher as it echoed back from the depths of the building. The house felt empty, but he had to make sure, for Obi-Wan's thought echoed in his mind: _She loves me._

XxX

Silent as death, Padmé visually checked her blaster's power pack and intensity setting. Obi-Wan's assailant was approaching, she could hear Vader's mechanical wheezing growing in volume. Her breath and heart quickened for the second time that night. _The first time was much more pleasant._

The Sith Lord's huge frame stood black in her doorway, blocking her view of everything else. He ducked a little, and she heard the soft sound of boot on carpet. Padmé bit her lip, despair entering her mind. _He was wrong, Obi-Wan said he wouldn't come in!_

The control panel on Vader's chest made a pretty target, red and silver gauges calling her attention to themselves. Raising her blaster, Padmé took a silent breath and stepped into a firing stance. Her hand tightened.

XxX

Vader's Force sense zinged. His thumb descended onto his weapon's ignition button.

A cry of pain rent the darkness. A weapon and a body hit the floor.

His breath accelerated, overriding the mechanism that regulated his respiration. Darth Vader stumbled, looking down at the woman who had just tried to kill him. The crimson glow turned Padmé's brown eyes to black as she glared up at the Sith. Smoke crept out from under her fingers, which were clutching her abdomen.

_The left side of her abdomen. Stomach wound._ Vader watched Anakin's wife struggle to sit up, scrambling for her weapon with her left hand. "Monster," she spat.

Vader remembered Obi-Wan's thought as the duel began. _She loves me._

_This is who loved Obi-Wan?!_ Even in the darkness, through the shaded visors, light caught the Vader's eye. A commitment bracelet circled around the hand that clutched Padmé's stomach, the like of which Anakin had wanted, and been unable, to give her when he found out about that tradition.

Obi-Wan and Padmé were betrothed.

The former Jedi backed up, horrified. He scanned the area again with the Force. No one else was here. Then, with so many emotions clamoring for dominance in his mind, he simply obeyed his body.

Darth Vader ran.

XxX

Padmé grimaced. _What was that all about? Why didn't he just kill me?_ She looked at her hand. There wasn't much blood on it, which surprised her. The Sith's speeder whined off into silence. _Thank the Force for that, I suppose._ "Laurae," she called. Force, her side hurt. "Laurae!"

"Mistress Padmé?" The Alderaanian came around the corner, blaster in hand. She gasped when she saw Padmé on the floor. "M'Lady!"

Padmé waved off her assistance, instead taking a computer disk out of her pocket. "This is the Queen's Code encryption system. Call the Palace Guard immediately. We need transport for two wounded to the Healer's Wing. You stay here with the children until Queen Jamilla or one of us contacts you, using the same encryption."

"_Two_ wounded?" Laurae took the disk and moved to the commstation, typed the message in and encoded it. After sending it, she found a blanket and covered Padmé with it.

Padmé leaned against a wall. Her head spun. "The General is hurt, near the west edge of the clearing. He's alive if you can find him, and he needs medical attention. Vader used his lightsaber to deflect my blaster, but I think it's just a flesh wound." Laurae took a blanket out of her bedchamber and left the house.

Now that she was alone, Padmé groaned. "Shavit." She was so tired, it had been such an extraordinary day. In two ways, now. But it was still a good day, because Obi-Wan had finally come. And he loved her. Padmé was certain there was some way they could be together, even if it meant leaving Naboo and Alderaan behind and becoming moisture farmers on Tattooine or something. It wouldn't come to that, anyway; she still had most of the money he sent over the last three years, plus her royal pension. They could do anything.

The pain was spreading. Padmé endured it. Being clawed by the nexu hadn't hurt this much. Neither had giving birth. Padmé Amidala Skywalker, soon to be Kenobi, sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for Laurae to return. Everything was going to be all right.

XxXxX

**Author's Notes: Thank you thank you thank you to all who are still reading! I have not abandoned _Hope's Sanctuary_ (actually, it's already finished, I just haven't finished posting), but evil spyware made my computer go the way of the dodo.**

**A pox on anyone who was ever involved in the development, implementation, and installation of spyware. May every last one of them rot forever in a terrible, maggot-infested purgatory.**

**Now, responses to Chapter 20 reviews (I love this part):**

**Aerlinnuial: **I'll admit, Dearie, that your review was a little difficult to take in -- I sat there with my head cocked to the side, going Huh? -- but thank you for the enthusiasm you have for _Hope's Sanctuary_. Makes my day to get a good review, it really does. I'm glad you liked the proposal, I loved writing it.

**Lena:** I'm glad you found _HS_, I hope you continue to read. I do love SW fanfic, I still read it, though now my writing attentions have strayed to Harry Potter lately. I'll come around, I'm sure, when I've gotten Remus and Severus both properly hooked up (though not with each other).

**Confused 11:** Thank you, any time writing is indeed happy writing.

**Princess-Kinky:** Actually, _HS_ is finished, it's _Sabbatical _that is currently the focus of my despair. (I doubt I'm going to finish it, but until I **completely** give up, I'm not gonna take it off the site.)

In response to the other things you've said, be careful what you wish for, my dear.

**Adelaide:** Baby! Where's the next chapter of _Revelations_, by the way? The semester is almost over, and I am itching to beta again for someone, anyone! It must be the bossy git in me, I guess I love telling people what to do. I'm glad that Chapter 20 set off your bells and whistles. I sure loved writing it.


	23. Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Dreams and Nightmares **

Fresh linen…the sour smell of sterility…it smelled like this when Master Alanna had given him the cloning treatment…

Then Obi-Wan remembered. The wonderful day, telling Padmé that he loved her, the battle with Darth Vader. _I can't be dead, I still have a body_, he reasoned. _And I hurt too much to be dead._

_Thank goodness I'm not; I'm betrothed._ "Padmé," he murmured, smiling through his hurt.

"Sshhh, drink this," said a soothing voice. He tasted sweet and tumbled back into dreams.

* * *

It was the sunlight that woke him this time. It blazed full in his face and reflected up from his blanket, bathing him in heat and light. Obi-Wan blinked and was rewarded with pain, which made him aware of aches throughout his body – his chest, left hip, and head.

A healer entered the room. Obi-Wan had a hundred questions, but when he opened his mouth, the only thing he managed to croak out was, "Padmé."

The healer smiled. "Well, look who's awake." She checked over him in silence, poking and prodding, making him wince in spite of her gentle touch. When she was finished, she said, "You gave us quite a scare, Master Kenobi. I've never seen wounds quite like these. It took some extensive work to repair your ribs and replace your hip." The healer folded her arms. "If you tell me what happened to you, I might be able to get you patched up faster."

Raising his eyebrow hurt, but it was the only response he gave her. He just wanted to see Padmé and the children.

The healer sighed and pulled out a comlink. Thumbing a switch, she said quietly, "He's awake." She busied herself with updating his records for a few minutes while they waited.

After what seemed like forever, the sound of running feet reached their ears. The door opened and he smiled – _Here she comes._

But it was Laurae who entered. "Force be praised, you're alive!" She looked glum underneath her smile.

"Barely," he replied as the healer left. "Where's –"

"The twins are safely hidden in another part of the Palace Complex, and they're being taken care of," Laurae babbled. She poured a cup of water for him and put it to his lips.

He drank gratefully, but he was not to be dissuaded for long. "Padmé," he prompted. She looked at the floor. "Lieutenant?"

"General, she ordered me to stay outside the nursery, and she stood guard just inside the house. I heard a blaster and some kind of electonic whooshing noise, and she cried out, but I didn't come out until Lord Vader left and she called for me." Laurae sniffed. "I thought she was okay, she said it was a flesh wound and sent me out to find you, once I called the Palace Guard. But when I came back inside, she was gone." She breathed in and out quickly and covered her eyes with her hand.

Obi-Wan didn't understand, refused to understand. "Gone."

Laurae's chin trembled. "The healers said that the blaster bolt pierced her stomach, there wouldn't be anything they could do, even if she'd been shot here in a surgery room," she whispered, grief thickening her voice to near-unintelligibility.

Obi-Wan blinked. His mouth felt dry as paper as he watched the tears stream down Laurae's face. Every fiber of his being wanted to deny it, but the Force confirmed the truth of her statement. His chest spasmed painfully, for he'd forgotten to breathe. "What?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm so sorry," Laurae wept quietly.

He wasn't listening. Instead, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force. He found the children in another part of the Palace Complex. Luke sensed the probe and began to call for his mother. Leia joined in as their worried, despairing caretakers tried to comfort them. Obi-Wan withdrew, remorse coursing through his veins.

Searching for guidance, Obi-Wan snagged a filament of Light, and it told him the same thing it had when he learned of the genocide of the Jedi: _Acknowledge your sorrow._

"Please watch over the children, Lieutenant." Laurae stood. She opened Kenobi's hand, and placed the delicate silver bracelet in the large palm. Then the young woman saluted and left him alone in the chamber. Obi-Wan's tired, broken body succumbed to tremors of grief as he wept for his love.

* * *

_If I could only ask for one thing in my entire life, I wouldn't have to any more._

Obi-Wan remembered saying it. He hadn't known it then, but it was a lie. How was he to know that those few, precious minutes were all he would have, and that it would not be enough? That Kenobi would not feel Padmé's touch, her kiss, her sweet Force sense ever again?

His face wet, Obi-Wan thought back over the last three years. Padmé had been present in every minute of conscious thought: the dread that he carried as he'd traveled to Naboo, believing that the news of Anakin's death would make her hate him; his concern for her well-being; his concern for the babies' well-being; the tender attachment that developed; the separation that forced him to leave. Duty had become devotion a long time ago.

_Chaos, the children…_

The possible future of the children dissolved into hopeless nonexistence as he tried to recall what it looked like. The voices and hugs from the might-have-been family were a memory of a dream. Even the twins that really did exist were strangers.

_What am I supposed to do now? Why should I bother to live and heal if I can't share the rest of my life with you!_

Padmé had changed him into a normal, loving man for a day, but now he had awakened. Reality exploded all over Obi-Wan like a proton torpedo, and the agony was acute. Recalling his daydreams of being a father and husband were torment. There was no future now; at least, none that he could possibly look forward to.

_"I didn't die when he did. I have a future, and I have hope."_ Her words came unbidden to his mind, and Obi-Wan felt each syllable settle under his skin, despair that razored through his body.

This was much worse then losing Anakin or Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had desperately wanted to cease to exist when his knight-master, his father, had been slain all those years ago. He had forced himself to keep breathing because of the promise he'd made to train Anakin.

At present, breathing was an affliction. Padmé had told him dozens of times after Anakin first disappeared that he didn't know what she was going through, and she was right. Losing a friend was nothing like losing a love. Now Obi-Wan had an idea; he'd lost his future, his happiness, his tranquility. He would never forgive himself.

_This is one of the reasons that attachment was forbidden. This is what Master Alanna went through when Qui-Gon died. Force help me, I can't take this..._

* * *

Vader entered the Emperor's Throne Room and knelt a respectful distance from Palpatine.

"You are back early, Lord Vader."

"I did not complete my mission on Narendra, my Master."

Yellow eyes glared down at him from under the black cowl. "You had better have a good reason for disobeying my orders, my young apprentice."

Vader's heart beat faster. As powerful as he knew he was, the Emperor was stronger, more cunning. He told Palpatine about sensing the Jedi Knight while in orbit, the delay due to maintenance, then going to Naboo and hunting for Obi-Wan. He spoke of the duel and Padmé's assassination attempt. Though his voice never wavered, unseen tears pooled in Vader's eyes as he finished by telling the Emperor how he had left his wife and knight-master for dead. "I swept the area with the Force, Master, no one else was there," he concluded.

"Did you examine the house visually, Lord Vader?" growled Palpatine.

"No. My eyes are still weak, and my mask limits my vision." Vader steeled himself for a reprimand. That was the only thing he preferred about Kenobi's tutelage, he reflected, then he chided himself. The harsher punishment would be absorbed faster.

Palpatine stood up and stepped off the dais. No reproof came. "Rise, my friend." Vader obeyed, his apprehension fading. The Emperor had never called him that before, like an equal. "You are sure that they were alone? No handmaidens, no children?"

"I am, Master."

"I will confide in you, Lord Vader, that even though she no longer was in public service, your wife was a threat to us. And so was the Jedi you defeated. You have proved your loyalty to me on Naboo. Though you have not quite cleansed him from yourself, you are Anakin Skywalker no longer. Our victory is complete.

"Power and wealth beyond your imaginings shall be yours, Lord Vader, such is my gratitude."

"I thank you, my Master." A ghost of a grin began under the mask, but smiling hurt, so it disappeared just as quickly. He thought about what he'd done, and the pleasure at his master's praise was replaced by sorrow.

The Emperor picked it up, of course. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You must master your emotions, my young apprentice. Compassion can lead to your undoing, so smother it now. Purge the remnants of Anakin from yourself. A Master of the Dark Side has no sympathy, no compassion. There is no room in a Sith for weakness or grief." Palpatine dismissed Vader, with orders to rest and return to Narendra in two days.

* * *

In his pressurized, sterile quarters, Vader floated in a large bath. The lights were out; he didn't want to catch any glimpse of his own scarred, mutilated body. Unsupported by his armor, not a single limb was intact, and ninety percent of his remaining skin was charred. For once, though, that wasn't what was troubling him.

He had murdered his own wife. Vader didn't recognize her in time. He hadn't adjusted his saber blade so the bolt would deflect harmlessly to the side. Vader ignited his weapon at the exact moment that the blaster discharged, and it was kill or be killed.

What he wouldn't give for enough warning. He'd harbored dreams of finding Padmé and bringing her to live with him, somehow. A part of Vader's mind whispered that she'd never come without being under permanent sedation, that she'd hate what he was now, but he brushed it aside.

Shmi Skywalker's face drifted before him in the darkened room; she looked disappointed. Mom had liked Padmé.

Other faces appeared in his mind's eye. Padmé, Masters Windu and Yoda, Obi-Wan, then two that he didn't recognize, except through deduction. The young woman looked a lot like Padmé, and the man had Anakin's eyes. Vader remembered how Anakin and Padmé had talked about having children, what it would mean to them, it had been one of his hopes. But a child would still be so young that Padmé would have it with her, and nobody else had been there at that ramshackle house.

Come to think of it, how had she hidden? When Vader had entered the clearing, he hadn't sensed anyone but his former knight-master. Not just Obi-Wan and another person with amazing mental shields. The Sith Lord would swear on all that he knew to be true that he and Kenobi were completely alone. _Except for that little flicker when I first arrived..._

Alone. Well, he was for certain, now, except for his Master. The two people dearest to Anakin betrayed him with each other. There were a few scattered Jedi left, Master Yoda was not accounted for, but the little troll would certainly die of old age some time before Vader did. Perhaps even before the Emperor did.

_No handsome son, no sweet, smart daughter. No baby to soothe and cradle against his chest._ Not that a baby could be comfortable against his chest, it was all scar tissue, rough and leathery. _No skinned knees to kiss and make better. No child to apprentice._

Darth Vader had widowed Anakin Skywalker. Salty tears dripped into the purified water as Anakin sobbed in grief. The tears did not cease when he moved to the anti-gravity cylinder that served as his bedroom. His dreams tortured him, reminding him of everything he'd lost – everything he'd thrown away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please forgive my slackness; I've been sick ever since the Semester from Hell ended six weeks ago. Responses to unanswered reviews will be posted in a later chapter, but please keep them coming! I live on them. 


	24. Farewell

**Chapter Twenty-Four - Farewell  
**  
Padmé's body had been turned over to Sola, since Jobal and Ruwee Amidala, their parents, had both died over three years before. While he was still recovering, Sola met with Obi-Wan and Laurae to discuss the children. Though Sola's new husband had happily accepted her daughters into his life when he'd married their mother, they were simply unable to take Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan nodded, looking into the Palace courtyard, where the twins toddled around after their nine and eleven year-old cousins.

For all practical purposes, Leia and Luke were orphans. Obi-Wan finally chose to take them to Alderaan, until he could decide what the best thing for them was. _They can't stay here, Vader could come back._ He listened to the Force. _He will come back._

Queen Jamilla had agreed to keep Padmé's death under wraps until they were off-planet. But she did insist that they hold a private memorial service before Obi-Wan, Laurae, and the twins left. A more public ceremony, complete with Imperial representatives, would be announced later. Despite the risk, Obi-Wan was using the Force to heal; he was hobbling around his chamber with a cane within six days of the fight.

They met before sundown where the Palace Complex ambled down to the river, about a hundred meters upstream from the massive waterfall in Theed. Word of mouth had spread, and the ranks of mourners swelled to more than fifty. Sabé, her husband and children, three other former handmaidens, Artoo and Threepio, Captains Typho and Panaka, Jar Jar Binks, Boss Nass, and Sio Bibble were all present. Sola was the only one who didn't hold at least one flower; she instead held a silver vessel in her hands, which glowed gold in the sunlight.

After Chancellor Bibble presented a brief eulogy, the crowd parted for Obi-Wan. He wore a Jedi tunic and tabards, lightsaber dangling from his belt. The knuckles of the hand that gripped his cane were white as he limped forward. Murmurs rose and fell like ocean waves at his boldness; it would only take one person who was more loyal to the Empire than to Naboo to bring a squadron of stormtroopers upon them within minutes. But that surprise was nothing in comparison to the astonishment that his words inspired:

_"She was my North, my South, my East and West.  
My reason to work and my Tenthday's rest.  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song,  
I thought that love would last forever. I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one.  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun.  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good."_

After he had finished his poem and the muttering died down, he repeated the customary Nubian prayer for the dead: "As she gave light to our lives, so may Tokith light her way to the Endless Domains. Peace to Padmé."

"So shall it be," agreed the mourners.

Sola moved forward and knelt at the edge of the river. Her tears splashed into the swirling water as she pried open the silver container she held. "Peace to Padmé," she murmured as she shook her sister's ashes into the river. At Laurae's prompting, Leia and Luke threw flowers into the water. Their blossoms were followed by dozens more. The flowers drifted toward the waterfall, inky blotches that marred the blazing surface of the river. The flowers reached the edge, then disappeared as the sun set across the Southeed Plain, bathing the mourners in twilight.

Laurae, Obi-Wan, and the twins stayed rooted to the riverbank as the mourners drifted away in small groups. Luke was clinging to his hand, but Obi-Wan's gaze was captivated by the stars. Aldera, magnified by the tears in his eyes, was sparkling brightly through the dusk, beckoning to him.

"Hurry, Laurae," Obi-Wan urged again. The sun was rising, white light beaming through the trees.

Obi-Wan, Laurae, Sola, and Sabé returned to Sanctuary for the night, put the twins to bed, then turned the house upside down. They had to erase all evidence of Padmé's habitation here, and all evidence of children. Such a task was more than they were capable of handling in the space of fifteen hours, especially with Obi-Wan's injuries to consider, but it had to be done.

Carrying a box of Padmé's clothes, Laurae swerved to avoid walking on a towel that she'd laid on the common room floor. There was no time to clean what was under it, but none of them was capable of looking at the new stain there. And they didn't want the children to see.

Obi-Wan lifted another box, then shifted it into a one-armed grip. He took his cane and limped down the front steps, remembering another moving day here. Miserable as he'd been then, today was much worse.

Just as it had been when he'd worked on Alderaan, Obi-Wan took a look at Padmé's finances and had no idea what to do. He finally threw up his hands and called Sola to Padmé's desk, asking her to keep or distribute all of her sister's assets as she saw fit.

Sola provisionally agreed. She did insist, though, that Obi-Wan take the money he had sent from Alderaan. "You have supported and protected them, Obi-Wan. I will not take what you sent to her, it is yours." From that point of view she refused to budge. Obi-Wan bowed his head and took the pouch of credit coins in his hand. "Take it for the children, then, since I cannot keep them." Tears shone in Sola's eyes as she left her sister's bedchamber.

_Supported and protected? Not well enough._ Sitting in Padmé's bedchamber, Obi-Wan rested his head in his hands and sobbed.

Darth Vader once again parked a borrowed speeder in the clearing. He emerged and leaned back against the hull for a moment, wondering why he'd come.

_He walked down the main thoroughfare of Theed, Queen Jamilla by his side, preceded by a speeder carriage that bore an elaborate coffin. He sensed tens of thousands of sorrowing minds behind him._

_Leave it to his Master to send a murderer to his own wife's funeral._

Just as he had several days before, Vader approached the house, hearing his respirator echo back from the depths of the house. He stepped through the front door.

Under the mask, the Sith arched an eyebrow. Or, at least, where his left brow used to be...

The house was deserted. All personal effects were gone, drawers and cupboards flung open. He looked into the first room off the entryway. Dust covers were draped over the furniture in there. Half hidden by a cover, book was on the floor. Vader picked it up.

_Poetry of the Jedi, Volume Seven._ It was an antique, the kind of sentimental rubbish Obi-Wan sometimes read. Vader tossed it onto the sofa and stalked further into the house.

To his right was a larger room, the carpet more worn, a family-size table under another cover. Vader noticed a piece of fabric on the floor, and he kicked it aside.

There was a stain there. _Brown._ Vader's breath overrode his regulated respiration. He immediately regretted looking. The Sith used the Force to move the cloth back into place. He stepped around it while blinking a prickly feeling out of his eyes, and moved into the house.

It happened suddenly. The Force was gone; he couldn't feel it. The sensation made him gasp for breath, and he staggered back. Then, just as suddenly, the Force flooded through Vader's body again. He stood where he was for a moment, wondering at it, then cautiously stepped forward again.

It made him sick to his stomach, but the Sith Lord endured the sensation. He found two small bedchambers, one of which had a one-person bed in it. _Why a single bed when they were -_

_Maybe they weren't._

The other chamber was bare of any furniture. Other chambers were also stripped of effects.

The third bedchamber was the master suite. Vader sneered as he entered. A large, two-person bed dominated the chamber. _How long were they together? How long did they wait after Obi-Wan left me to die before they were sleeping with each other?_ he wondered. _But then why was there a bed in that other chamber? They were the only two people..._

Vader left the bedchamber and moved to where the Force had left him. He stepped out, and he could sense everything for kilometers in every direction but one. Behind him was a gaping hole in the Force. Anything could hide in there and he'd never know.

Any_one_ could hide in there and he'd never know. So this is how Obi-Wan managed to hide himself and Padmé for so long.

Vader returned to the empty bedchamber and flung the closet door open. Empty. The large chamber next. Gloved hands ran over a high shelf, and pulled a plast bag down.

Inside was Padmé's wedding gown. The one she wore seven years ago. Vader clutched the bag, knowing he would not let it go, nor open it, until he was able to remove his mask and press the cloth to his face.

Once inside his pressurized and purified chamber on board his shuttle, Vader yanked his mask off, then opened the bag.

The ivory lace gown slid into his gloved hands. He only had eyes for it, the dress that she'd been wearing at the happiest moment in his life. But when he let the bag fall, it didn't drift to the deck.

_Flump._ Vader looked down.

Something else was in there. He reached inside and pulled out one – no, two – pieces of white cloth. Frowning, Vader unfolded one.

It was too small to be a lap blanket, the wrong texture to be a towel. What possible use could Padmé have for such a thing?

_What if..._

_A baby?_ They were the perfect size to swaddle a newborn in. The Sith could only stare at the cloth as the minutes ticked by.

_Master is going to kill me._

_

* * *

_

The poem is adapted from Auden's "Stop All the Clocks." All my original poetry is wretchedly bad, and I needed this to be _good_.

Many thanks to those who have reviewed. Individual responses will come in the epilogue.  



	25. Leia Finds a Family

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Leia Finds a Family **

After waiting for local midnight, Laurae landed the ship in the Capital Center spaceport on Alderaan. She was very tired, but General Kenobi was in even worse shape. She and Ben, each holding the hand of a sleepy child, exited the hangar and covered the kilometer to the Viceroy's Residence, the droids hurrying behind. Even though it was very early in the morning, Organa's Chief of Military Intelligence was admitted past the security gates.

As a servant ushered them into the library, Ben said quietly to her, "Don't wake the Viceroy now, but please make sure he knows we're here as soon as he rises."

She bowed in response and left the room. Both Ben and Laurae led the children to the sofa, then covered them with a blanket. Kenobi groaned in pain; he was exhausted and nowhere near being fully recovered. For the next five hours, the Jedi succumbed to fatigue and fitful dreams while Laurae paced the floor, weeping in silence.

The sky was brightening to pink when Bail Organa opened the library door to find General Kenobi slumped and snoring in one chair, two children sleeping on the sofa, and a young woman he didn't recognize, standing at attention. Laurae twitched one hand to brush Kenobi's shoulder. His eyes went from sleep to sharp in less than a second, and he rose to his feet in the next. They bowed as Ben greeted Organa and introduced Laurae.

Organa was about to speak when the blanket moved abruptly. Curious, he walked to the sofa and found himself face-to-face with a huge pair of brown eyes. Leia smiled. As though in a trance, Bail Organa reached down and picked the little girl up. She reached her hands out and touched his face, still smiling. Organa smiled back, then looked at Ben. The Jedi said, "Her name is Leia."

It was obvious to Organa whose child this was. _Oh, Gods, no._ "Why is she here? Where is Senator Amidala?"

Ben didn't want to say it, that would mean it was actually true, and not some yawning, black, hopeless nightmare. "She has died."

Bail looked at Kenobi in shock. He refrained from pressing for details – Ben looked as though he would shatter at any moment. Bail wasn't far from that himself; Padmé had been a good friend and a strong ally when they served in the Senate together.

Ben's voice broke into Organa's memories. "Leia needs a new family, and I know your wife has worked with refugee adoptions. I was hoping that she might place Leia with parents here." It was the truth, though Ben actually believed that the Organas would take her themselves. He knew it wasn't likely, because they had remained childless, but he hoped nonetheless.

The Viceroy nodded. Still holding the girl, he called a servant and whispered a request. Moments later, Salae Organa entered the library. Her husband introduced her to Ben and Laurae, then beckoned her over to him. "My dear, this is Leia. Both of her parents have died. General Kenobi has asked us to find a family to raise her." Bail raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly.

Salae also smiled, though skeptically. She plucked the girl out of Organa's arms and smiled at her, then passed her to Laurae. Leading her husband to the door, she said, "Please excuse us for a moment." Laurae and Ben bowed as Viceroy and Mistress Organa left the room.

Laurae and the Jedi exchanged tired smiles. "You're not using a Jedi mind trick to persuade them, are you?" asked Laurae.

"No. It is unethical to force such a life-altering decision on them; I won't make a choice for them that they'll have to live with for the rest of their lives. They need to decide on their own if they want her."

A thought occurred to Laurae. "Wait. What about Luke?"

"He will be placed with a different family."

She was indignant. "You're going to separate them!"

"If he stays here, he will die," Ben stated. _Or worse, he'll be discovered and raised to be just like his father_, he added silently.

Laurae flinched. "Where will he go, then?"

"We both have to go somewhere remote," he replied. She knew that it was all the answer she would get. As that moment, the door opened. Bail and Salae Organa walked into the library, smiling.


	26. Exile

****

Chapter Twenty-Six - Exile 

They spent a week on Alderaan. Viceroy Organa insisted on keeping Ben and the children in his Residence while Kenobi's body continued to heal. Obi-Wan supposed he was right, but he fretted the whole time, worried that Darth Vader would descend on them at any moment and finish the job before the children were secure in their new families.

Ben remembered the first discussion with Salae Organa from the week before, when she'd learned that there was a second child. To her credit, she had wanted to adopt Luke, too, but Obi-Wan wouldn't have it. "The Force is strong in him, Mistress Organa. If Luke lives with such a prominent family, Darth Vader will become aware of him and slay him before he turns five," he'd said again. Viceroy Organa had accepted Ben's resignation with obvious regret. He also accepted a copy of Padmé's recordings for Leia and promised to follow Ben's advice that the droids' memories be erased.

Laurae had surprised Obi-Wan when she volunteered to stay with Leia, giving up her military career to become the princess' nanny. One of the reasons he'd chosen the young woman when he'd first come to Alderaan was her persistence and ambition. The military was the life's work Laurae had desired, and she was abandoning it. But Obi-Wan sensed her determination to stay with Leia, to smooth the little girl's transition into her new life. When she'd accepted the assignment almost three years before, Laurae couldn't have known that she'd grow to love the children. Now that they were her priority, her tenacious nature kept her close to the child whom she could serve best. It was with many tears that she bade Luke goodbye.

Three days later, the Jedi brought the ship out of hyperspace. Tattooine loomed large in the cockpit window. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief; keeping an eye on the ship while minding the active child was draining his energy. And Tattooine was a long jump from Alderaan. While he was witnessing Leia's adoption ceremony, Obi-Wan decided that he and Luke would settle on this Force-forsaken world. If there was any planet in the entire galaxy that Vader was unlikely ever to return to, this was it.

For the third time in an hour, Obi-Wan sensed Luke's curiosity swelling...somewhere else. He eyed the empty chair next to him and thought, _That boy is a born escape artist._ He put the ship into orbit and limped out of the cockpit, convinced that the child was getting into another service conduit or circuit board. It didn't help that Luke was as fussy and anxious as he was curious. Obi-Wan supposed that was natural, considering that the boy was separated from his mother and sister for the first time in his life.

After a few inquiries from the traffic controllers in Mos Eisley, he found the Lars homestead. Obi-Wan landed the small ship just outside of the security fences and opened the ramp. The air was scorching; Obi-Wan was perspiring before he set foot on the ground. _Force, I hate this planet. I never wanted to come here again._ The engine noise had brought a young woman up from the underground dwelling. "Beru Whitesun?" he called.

She nodded nervously. "Beru Lars."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was a friend of Anakin Skywalker. May we come in?"

"Yes, of course," she said nervously.

Obi-Wan did not speak again until Owen arrived in the courtyard, and he was introduced to Anakin's stepbrother. Owen took one look at the child holding Obi-Wan's hand and scowled as they seated themselves around the table. Luke walked into the yard, exploring.

The farmer didn't waste words. "You trained Anakin?" Obi-Wan nodded. Owen looked out at the child, who was tasting the local dirt. "Who is that?"

"Anakin's son." Both of his hosts looked bewildered. "If a situation like the one he faced presents itself, an honorable Jedi chooses marriage or the Order. Anakin deceived us. When the marriage was found out, he faced expulsion from the Jedi." It was a gross oversimplification, but still true. From a certain point of view.

"Was to be? What happened?" asked Owen.

"He disappeared. Padmé and I had good reason to believe Anakin was dead." He paused, then added, "Unfortunately, the truth is much worse."

Beru was indignant as she remembered Owen's kind, sad stepbrother. "You would prefer him dead to –"

"He is a Sith Lord, Madam Lars. A dark Jedi. Anakin has taken the title of Darth Vader and is the Emperor's lieutenant." He perceived a horrified recognition from both Owen and Beru. _They've heard of him already._

"Padmé is Luke's mother, isn't she?" asked Beru.

Obi-Wan felt ill. _You knew you would have to say it one more time, Kenobi, just say it, and then you'll never have to again._ "Padmé has died."

Beru's eyes closed. Sensing Owen's hesitation, he said, "You are the nearest relatives that Luke has. Anakin doesn't know that he has a son, and if you will take him, he'll be safe." He paused, contemplating how much more he should tell. "The boy is strong in the Force like his father, there's nothing that can be done about that. I must go into hiding to survive, because Anakin is wiping the Jedi out. If I keep Luke with me, we'll both be discovered." He could tell that Owen was capitulating, but Obi-Wan saw a lot of friction ahead between the farmer and the toddler. Pulling a disk out of his pocket, he added, "Padmé made these recordings for Luke." He placed it in Owen's hand.

"Where will you go, Master Kenobi?" Beru inquired.

"The Dune Sea, I think. I will be here if you or he should ever need me, but still far away enough that I won't attract attention. And Luke will need to be trained to use his abilities."

"No, he won't," Owen snapped. "Your training led Anakin to become what he is today. If you want us to take him, we'll have nothing to do with Jedi." He'd heard enough, and he wanted this visitor gone as soon as possible.

Obi-Wan nodded; he could tell that arguing would be futile.

He rose from the table with a heavy heart and walked into the open air. While he searched for the boy, he heard Owen and Beru arguing, then the sound of Padmé's disk being broken. _Stupid_, Obi-Wan thought. _Take Luke's mother away from him, and he'll idealize his father all the more. And I'll have a lot of explaining to do._ But he was only able to focus on one thing at a time, and saying goodbye had to be his priority for now.

He found Luke in a workroom and picked him up, then sat on a step and set the boy on his lap. _What a wonderful child._ Luke's hair flopped into his eyes, so like his father that Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat. The Knight brushed Luke's hair back, wishing again that the boy was his son. He remembered the vision of his no-longer-possible family, but Obi-Wan had no right to keep the boy with him.

Calling upon the Force, Obi-Wan held the boy's face in his hands and looked into his eyes, willing Luke to listen and remember. "Your mother loved you. I love you. Be good and brave. Be patient and respectful. Be satisfied." _That last one is going to be a real stretch_, Obi-Wan mused. "They will take good care of you, Luke." He embraced Luke for the last time, shedding tears again for the boy, his mother, his sister, and for himself.

The Jedi got to his feet, still holding Luke, and walked into the courtyard. He kissed the child on the forehead twice and handed him to Beru.

Obi-Wan reached to his waist and unhooked a pouch from it. "This was Padmé's pension from her two terms as Queen of Naboo, and some money I sent to her for their support over the last few years. Please accept it to help compensate for the burden." He held it out, trembling.

Beru and Owen just looked at the pouch. "Please, I can't keep it," Obi-Wan murmured desperately. It was too heavy an encumbrance for him to bear, he would collapse under the weight of this little pouch if they did not accept it.

Beru's eyes softened, sympathetic. She understood that she would be doing him as much of a kindness as he was offering to them. Madam Lars reached out a rough, brown hand. Kenobi dropped the pouch, the _chunk_ of credit coins rustling softly.

Obi-Wan limped up the stairs.  
_If only I had...  
If only she was...  
If only I'd been...  
If only we..._  
echoed in each footstep. He glanced down as he came to a turn in the staircase. The boy's little face was wrinkled with worry. As Obi-Wan climbed out of sight, Luke began to whimper.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Seventeen Years Later**

Ben Kenobi meditated, sitting cross-legged on the deck of the _Millennium Falcon_. The engines thrummed softly, making a comfortable background of white noise. Luke Skywalker sat on the deck next to him; Ben had explained the concepts of meditation to the boy, then instructed him to do as he saw fit for the next hour. Luke was trying more for the sake of emulating the older man than for desire of learning the art itself. He was impatient to get on to learning the lightsaber. Kenobi smiled inwardly. _So like his father._

His thoughts turned to the events of the last day – him coming upon Luke in the Jundland Wastes, the message from Princess Leia, and finding a suitable ship with an owner who was not as cynical as he seemed. It was not random coincidence, that these three young people were coming together.

Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan had kept an eye on Luke himself from afar, on random visits to Anchorhead and the Lars homestead. Laurae had sent reports about the princess to Obi-Wan at irregular intervals, telling him about her latest exploits in speeder racing or, as she grew older, in Imperial politics. Leia's mission had failed and she'd had been captured, but she would survive this ordeal. _So like her mother._

The twins had grown up so differently from each other, and were very dissimilar as a result. Kenobi could foresee that it would not be long before they would unite again. Once they did, brother and sister would not part for as long as they both lived. Ben was glad to know this; it would make Padmé very happy.

_Padmé._ Though his grief had cooled over the last two decades, Obi-Wan still missed her terribly. _He saw her as she was when she was Queen, so stern and grave, and so determined to do what was right. Then his memories seemed to speed up. He saw her face, so close to his as they danced, then the next morning when he told her that she would have two babies, not one. She spoke scathingly in one of their many arguments. Their eyes swam with tears as she absolved him of the wrongs he thought he'd done to her and her family. She smiled approvingly as she watched him cradle her days-old son in his hands. She promised to marry him._

The vision changed. _Padmé stood on the front porch of Sanctuary. She was waiting for him to come home._

Ben Kenobi opened his eyes and got to his feet. He knew what was coming. He didn't know how it would happen or exactly when, but that didn't matter. It was time for lightsaber practice. Master and apprentice moved to a more spacious room in the ship.

XxX

Movement caught Kenobi's eye. Luke, Han, and…_Thank the Force_. It was Leia. _The twins have found each other._ They ran into the hangar, accompanied by the droids and Chewbacca. The stormtroopers and Vader hadn't seen them yet, but the Imperials were sure to unless…

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled. His own words came back to him: _Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?_ He hadn't known that he knew, but he knew, all those years ago.

Time to go. He raised his lightsaber in front of his face, saluting his nemesis and forfeiting the duel. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, at peace with his decision. Vader's saber hummed hungrily, anticipating victory.

_A moment of pain, then freedom. But something held him back…_

"No!" It was a screech of anger and sorrow.

_I'm so sorry, Luke. I knew I wouldn't live through another encounter with Vader. My death will buy you time to get away._

_Run, Luke, run!_

The End

XxXxX

**Author's Notes:**

Not mine. Just George's.

As I plan to stop archiving here, I wanted to wish you all many thinks in your readership of, and many complimentary comments to, "Hope's Sanctuary." I just don't like the way they run things here any more, so I'll be moseying along.


End file.
